


The Classic

by HitokoSama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Obsession, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Time Travel, Tragic Romance, Yaoi, anachronistic(kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitokoSama/pseuds/HitokoSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is this?" Sasuke asked looking over the dark bound book in his hand. It was old; dusty like it had been sitting on the shelf of this library for years without being touched. <br/>"Oh, that? That's a classic." <br/>"A classic?" <br/>"Yes that's right, a classic. Would you like to experience it for youself?" The book opened itself in Sasuke's hands.</p>
<p>After opening a book, Sasuke is transported a thousand years in the past, to a time with priests, magic, and demons. But as an old magic is reawakened, Sasuke's quest seems clear: Get back to the present before the demonic reawakening takes his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

It was all a game. A game of footwork and reflex. The clanging of metal on metal wasn’t overpowering, neither was the shakiness of breath nor the retreat of footfalls on the gym floor. The Foils were pushing and pressing together, keeping a long distance between bodies as they paced around the floor. Openings were everything. Sasuke’s eyes always found them. With a few calculated moves, Sasuke pressed the thin blade forward, earning a body and then a following head shot. His opponent swore under his breath knowing that the match was already over. There was a short whistle, both boys disengaged, shaking hands when the match was over. Sasuke removed his fencing mask, letting the cool air of the gym swarm his face. They had been practicing for hours now; he was still the school’s fencing champion. He was the King of the Blades.

In the raining, florescent lighting of the gym, Sasuke’s raven locks shone with a blue shine. He ran a hand through his hair, noting it was damp and soft with sweat. The masks kept all the heat from the head sticking to the skin and around the scalp, wearing them for too long made his skin itch.

His opponent, Rock Lee, also removed his mask, scratching his face, sheepishly smiling. His overzealous attitude and easily spotted openings made him easy for Sasuke to pin down, but he was considered the second best on the team for his usually aggressive attacking patterns. “Next time Sasuke, I will definitely defeat you! I will do two hours of footwork a night until my movements are unreadable. And if that’s not enough, four hours a night!” He practically shoved his thumb into Sasuke’s bubble of existence.

“We’ll see.” Sasuke said, arching his back into a stretch. 

Sasuke was undefeated.

No one in the school could best him.

Fencing was the sport he had been conditioned to play.

His reflexes were sharp; almost inhuman as he was able to dodge and dance around his opponent’s every advance. His footwork was smooth, having no technical faults as he would launch forward, or calculatedly retreat to create openings. And his eyes; born with sharpness and acuity of the birds, he saw everything. He could calculate and maneuver, thinking out moves three to six steps ahead. Opponents varied but tactics boiled down to a formula they were all taught. It was just the vantage point in which the formula was taken from that really changed the swing of matches.

When that mask went on, Sasuke was the raptor with a rapier. The Foil expert. He practiced for hours, every day, working on every technical skill, every match scenario. His abilities at this level far surpassed anyone else.

But, he was unfulfilled. What was the point of being the best when there was no one to accept the challenge?

Sasuke sighed, following the small stream of boys who were being chastised, again, for not practicing hard enough. The Uchiha knew, they all practiced, just as long, if not longer than he did. But there was only so much practice could accomplish when the skills weren’t naturally bred. Sasuke was considered a genius in Fencing based upon the skills he couldn't even control. He was just naturally good.

He swung his Foil down by his side as he entered the locker room; his coach, Kakashi, patting him on the back. Silver hair flashed in his peripherals as Kakashi moved farther into the gym, rolling up the mats.

The other boys were laughing as they stripped off the hot, sticky, white uniforms. Cotton clung to the skin, but it was heavy enough to protect them from the Foil’s point. Sasuke started to strip as well, taking his time. He hated being in the showers and in close contact with the others. They always horsed around in the water and hogged all the stalls. His patience for cleanliness could withstand today, as well.

Sasuke let out a soft breath, peeling his second skin of cotton from his upper body. It clung to him, like a layer of honey had been rubbed into his flesh. He would need to wash the uniform as well as himself today. He turned, as Kakashi rolled the mats into the locker room.

“Good work out there today, Sasuke.” Kakashi wore mask over his mouth, for no reason in particular that Sasuke could find.

“Hn.” The Uchiha nodded, standing half-naked in the locker room, tapping his fingers on the door of his locker. He was waiting for someone to emerge. As soon as one of them did, they all flooded back into the locker room; he would be free to shower in peace.

“I was thinking about what you said the other day…” Kakashi wasn’t entirely straight-forward usually. He liked to prolong conversations, inserting snips of advice Sasuke knew he was never going to use. “If you stay long enough to Fence at Nationals next year, I think you’ll find someone to match you. With you on the team, the other schools will also be bringing out their best.”

Sasuke didn’t acknowledge the words. He had heard this before. Fencing wasn’t his life’s passion like it was when he first started four years ago. There was no challenge, no drive for him to continue forward. He had competed in National before, winning every match. Next year would be no different for him.

Rock Lee was the first to exit, bringing the swarm with him. Sasuke removed off the rest of his uniform, grabbing a spare towel and his normal supplies before heading into the showers. “Just think about it!” Kakashi called from behind him, disappearing from his the obsidian gaze. 

The water was cooling on his skin, helping to slowly and methodically remove the sweat which lingered in his pores. It cascaded; a waterfall of vigor slipping down his skin as he massaged a light scented soap into his flesh. He wondered if Naruto had stayed to walk with him after practice. The Dobe had been late again today, but detention got out a half-hour before practice was over so he could have easily left already.

Sasuke shook his head. Thinking about Naruto while he was showering was definitely too strange. He let his mind go to the other tasks he would have to finish today. Homework, done. Practice, enough for one day. Studying, do it later.

The Uchiha exited the shower, a trail a steam leaving with him. The locker room was mostly dead now, some stayed behind to get tips from Kakashi. Others were waiting on their friends so they could leave in a small pack of hormones.

Sasuke preferred his solitude when changing. It was strange to have a bunch of people in an enclosed space, awkwardly elbowing each other as they maneuvered in and out of clothing. Some of them were rowdy and would practically make a show of their bodies; scars, bruises, and the like were quite popular among them.

He shoved his uniform into a duffle bag along with his Foil and mask. He had his own just because, as it were, he didn’t like it when he had to share with the others. His Foil was his and his alone. He knew its weight, the way it bended and folded, being a part of his arm. It was merely an extension of his reach.

Footfalls were heavy in the dead hallway. The building was clear of people, even most of the staff had already vacated. The clacking of his shoes on the tiles, echoing off the walls, almost made him hope that Naruto was waiting beyond the doors.

The blond was anything if not loyal.

‘Oppressive’ was the word that came to Sasuke’s mind as he stepped out of the school. The air conditioning which had cool his body, kept the sweat from dripping out of his skin, was no longer there. His body had passed the threshold of the school grounds, letting it close with a metallic thud behind him. He straightened the strap on his shoulder, not liking the way the tiny, metal clip had been digging into his skin.

He had stayed later than he had intended. The sun was full in the sky; beating down in waves which bounced off the pavement and were reflected by the yellow and brown husks of grass. He wiped at his bangs. Even though he showered after practice, he felt, even after his brief walk home, he would probably need to take another one by the time the day was over. The one major drawback of summer was the heat. Konoha always was unbearably hot. It was farther inland; drying up like a desert throughout the period of June to August.

He walked across the small concrete path, intending to cut through the parking lot. He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Naruto, so the blond probably already high-tailed it home. Sasuke stopped suddenly when a hooded figure emerged from behind the tree’s shade. The area around the parking lot was thick with trees. The wind picked up, pushing the stiflingly hot air around Sasuke’s face as the figure moved closer to him. The hoodie was orange and blue, heavy looking, as though the Dobe didn’t realize it was summer and not winter. Naruto pulled back the hood and he waved his acknowledgement to Sasuke, looking sicker than a dog. His normally full and tan face, sunken. His eyes were ringed with heavy bruised-looking circles. It was like he was sporting a pair of black-eyes. Naruto coughed, softly into his elbow.

“Dobe, you didn’t have to wait.” Sasuke said suddenly. He was shaking his head and looking over the smaller blond. Naruto crossed his arms, a cheeky smile coming onto his face. He was only slightly sweating, a few beads dripping down from the blond spikes.

His eyes shined deeply blue in the sun as he looked up slightly to compensate for the height difference. “What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?”

Sasuke shrugged. “You’re sick.”

“Dying, Teme. I’m dying.” Naruto picked up his backpack from the ground, throwing one of the straps over his shoulder.

“Dramatic.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto always exaggerated.

“Anyway, you know my own death wouldn’t stop me from escorting my princess home.” Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s, pulling the Uchiha closer to him, smirking all the while. Naruto knew how much he hated being called ‘princess’.

For now, Sasuke would ignore it.

“You’re all bundled up. It’s nearly ninety degrees, Dobe. You could fry to death out here.” Sasuke stopped, grabbing onto Naruto’s arm. The blond shrugged, still smiling his usual smile. He must have been feeling okay if he forced himself to stay outside the entire time. But, Sasuke knew, Naruto was stubbornness personified. “You’re probably dehydrated, Dobe.”

Naruto pulled out a huge bottle of water, about an inch still splashing around in the bottom. “It’s like you think I don’t know how to take care of myself, Mom.” Sasuke frowned, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it, Teme. It may be as hot as Satan’s asshole right now but I’m freezing my balls off.”  

They were about halfway through the abandoned parking lot, footfalls synchronizing together as they passed through a grove of trees to the small dirt path which lead out into the city. It was shady in the thicket. The trees swooped together, braiding branches and sharing leaves. Blocking out the sun, the shadowed sections of the path were cool and somewhat refreshing to stand under.

“Oh yeah, do you want to come over? We can watch Netflix and order take-out.” Sasuke said, turning his head. Naruto was smiling brightly again.

“Are you really trying to buy my companionship with Netflix? The most cardinal of sins?!” Naruto’s face had brightened considerably.

“I was thinking Thai food.” Sasuke ignored the blond’s outburst, causing him to laugh. Naruto coughed at the end of his laughter though and Sasuke patted him on the back, relaxing the over-flexed muscles.

“Like you’d really give me a choice.” It was true. Though Sasuke formed it as a question, it hadn’t particularly been meant to be a question. It was more akin to a polite command. 

The blond spit somewhere into the bushes and trees. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Attractive. How are you still single with traits like that?”

“Oh, eat me, Teme. Better out than in, I always say.”

“Did you literally just quote Shrek?” Sasuke was smirking widely, looking at the blond. He was smiling, looking like he was about to laugh again.

“Don’t hate me ‘cause you ain’t me, Teme.”

Sasuke shook his head at the comment. “I’m pretty sure I could find better reasons to hate you, Dobe.”

“Rude ass.” Naruto muttered. “I thought we were supposed to pity the sick.”

“Well, I also pity you because you’re stupid.”

“I really leave myself open for that rapier wit, don’t I?” Naruto’s stuck out his tongue, making a variety of obscene faces at Sasuke. The Uchiha poked the blond in the cheek, wiggling his finger into the skin, making sure it would hurt. Sasuke didn’t particularly mind how slick with sweat Naruto’s face was. He was sick after all. Naruto smacked his hand away.

They both continued to bicker; Naruto never really one to leave silence between them for too long. It had always been something Sasuke liked. Naruto was never put off by Sasuke’s awkward conversational partner skills. Everyone always wondered why Sasuke would never talk to them, but with Naruto, he would speak more than he usually did in a day. Of course, whenever questioned about it, Sasuke never answered anyone in the way they thought he would. He would just shrug and resume whatever he was doing. Naruto, himself, couldn’t actually give a straight answer either.   

When they stepped back out into the sun, Sasuke remembered why he had welcomed the shady retreat. The blacktop reverberated with heat, waves scaling up to the sky and looming around every step. Sasuke was thankful he had opted out of wearing pants in favor of shorts after practice. Naruto, though, didn’t even appear as though he was hot. His face was sticky pale from being sick but did not at all seem affected by the freakishly overbearing heat.

“Oh yeah, before we stop back at your place, I need to pick up a book.” Naruto said suddenly. They were in the heart of town now, cars passing by them, people chattering loudly. Sasuke blinked as a bead of sweat out of his eye. If he made the stop with Naruto, that meant he could go inside where they may be air-conditioning. Of course, he was more than game.

“You actually read?”

“Excuse me, Captain Rude.” Naruto said, a finger pointed at Sasuke. “I had not been informed that it was ‘be a total dick’ day. And if it that is in fact the case, please go lay down in the street.”

“Hn. Sassy, Dobe. Very sassy.”

“So are you okay with making the stop or not? Cause I can go without you, ya limp dick bastard.”

“Careful, Dobe. If you keep insulting my dick, I’ll mistake you for Sai.” Sasuke teased smirking at the annoyed look on the blond’s face. “But if it means a break from the heat, I’ll definitely come with you.”

“My most delicate flower.” Naruto said, holding out his hand to Sasuke. The Uchiha just glared down at the blond, slapping the appendage out of the way. “Sassy Teme.” Naruto mocked, sticking out his tongue.

The pavement was cracked, filled with shriveled grass and weeds, under their feet. Sunlight only beat down on them harder, seeming as though it had risen higher or was less obscured by non-existent clouds. Sasuke felt the sweat building up at the back of his neck and wiped it away, annoyed with how it tickled him. The Uchiha prayed for a breeze.   

“So, has Hatake given up on giving you a hard time about Fencing?”

Sasuke scoffed. “As if. ‘Another year, Sasuke, you’ll find someone who’s a challenge.’ Spare me. I get that I’m only sixteen but I’ve already crushed everyone I faced. Older, younger, doesn’t matter.”

“You know, if we lived in the Skyrim world, you could just be regular Fence and work for the thieves’ guild.”

Sasuke shook his head, smiling very briefly. “But we don’t live in Skyrim, do we? Looks like Fencing is the best I can do for now.”

“I bet you’d be amazing with a real sword, dude. We should go to a medieval fair and make you sword fight for money.”

Sasuke actually chuckled at that. “Yeah, right. I don’t know if I’d look so good in chainmail.”

“Unbelievably sexy. Ten out of ten, would bang.” Naruto gave him a thumbs-up.

“This is the shit that gets us accused of being a couple.” Sasuke commented.

“Oh and the Netflix and Thai food date doesn’t? Face it, Teme, we’re like, the epitome of gay but not engaging in homosexual acts.” 

“I could be, you never know.” Naruto started laughing loudly at that, coughing when he laughed for too hard, too long. Sasuke couldn’t help but keep the smirk on his face.

“Oh, and who would fuck your ugly ass?”

“Myself.” Sasuke said. “Even I can’t keep my hands off me.”

Naruto burst out laughing again but then suddenly stopped, placing a hand on his chin and looking really deep in thought. “God, that was actually kind of philosophical. Is it of the homosexual nature to make frick-frack with yourself?”

“Did you _really_ just say that out loud?” Sasuke was staring at Naruto in disbelief. The Uchiha couldn’t hold back the laugher in his chest.

“I’m so glad I can make you laugh.” Naruto said, smiling brightly. “It’s like bringing an end to war.”

Naruto took the lead, slamming his hand into the cross-walk button. Hitting it repeatedly until the light changed made the blond almost too happy. Sasuke smirked; idiots did love shiny buttons. He’d save that little zinger for later though.

Sasuke knew they were entering the older, more traditional, old-fashioned, hackneyed side of town. The buildings here had classical architecture, towering in the sky higher and higher with brick and mortar, spotted with old, wooden temples, which angled and pierced the skies. The glass and steel builds were like the boards between the two sections of their town. The older part of town was dotted with old shops, selling everything in varied assortments. There were organic herbs sold next to the acupuncture doctor’s office. Hand painted vases and pottery next to the open-air fish market.

This part of town was always hustling, bursting with life and sound. It was where people still managed to make a living of bartering prices, exchanging goods for services. It was like stepping into the past. Sasuke knew this was also where some of the best book stores were. The ones that sold books by the box full, new and used. It didn’t surprise Sasuke that Naruto knew that. It was common knowledge.

Naruto opened the door to an older looking building, noticing how it still had a small bell in the corner by the door. The shop-keeper didn’t appear behind the counter but Naruto seemed to ignore that completely as he walked along the shelves. It was like a library. Books were shoved together tightly between more books; they were sorted by genre, by author, fiction or not. Sasuke found his eyes scanning the shelves. A lot of the books looked old, some of the covers looked ragged. Some even looked like they had been bound in leather and stitched together by hand.

The blond made a small noise behind Sasuke, making the Uchiha turn suddenly. He was pulling a small ladder towards a shelf, causing Sasuke to join his friend at the bottom of the ladder. He was reaching towards the middle of shelf in the non-fiction category. He pulled the book free with a smirk, practically leaping off the small ladder as he held the book in his hands.

Naruto switched the book around in his hands a few times before he looked over at Sasuke. He handed the book over to the Uchiha, causing a curious yet confused look to come over his features.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked looking over the dark bound book in his hand. It was old; dusty like it had been sitting on the shelf of this library for years without being touched. There was a weird inscription on the cover he couldn’t read. It wasn’t any language he had seen before. It was encircled with silver snakes, tails wrapped together and holding a banner with the unintelligible language written on it. It was slashes built together in small stacks, skittering in a pattern which obviously symbolized language of some sort.

"Oh, that? That's a classic."

"A classic?"

"Yes that's right, a classic. Would you like to experience it for yourself?" The book opened itself in Sasuke’s hands, causing his eyes to open widely.

A blinding light overtook Sasuke's form, making his eyes burn. It was so powerful that it managed to knock off his balance; mess with his equilibrium. He could feel his feet losing their grip on the floor, making his stomach flip-flop as his body seemingly floated in midair for a few seconds. His breathing was all he could hear. Sasuke hit the earth with a soft thud. Disoriented, he glanced upwards at the sun.

Sasuke scrambled to get off the ground, his voice ragged from panting. He had been inside, how could he see the sun?

His right hand was throbbing with heat. Sasuke clenched his teeth, looking down to see the seal from the book had been burned onto his hand. How could that be? It stung painfully, sending a throb of pain every time he clenched his hand. He took a shivering breath through his mouth to help his mind focus off the pain he was feeling.

There was a soft snickering behind him and Sasuke picked himself up, struggling to get good footing. The earth was soft beneath his feet, plush with green grass. Sasuke whipped around seeing no one in front of him or behind him. There was trees and tall grass but no one else. He was enclosed in a forest; branches locking together like a cage to keep him locked in.

Sasuke could feel someone though, there was a presence with him. He took a wild guess, looking upwards into one of the trees. And there he was. He was blond, lithe, staring down at him with humor-filled blue eyes which shined like the sky. They leapt down from the tree, landing about a meter away from Sasuke. The Uchiha backed up, skittering away with suspicion. He lifted his face away from the ground to stare into Sasuke’s face. It was…Naruto? But how was that possible?

His face wasn’t exactly the same as Naruto’s. There were whisker marks on his cheeks; three on each side. They looked smooth, not like scars indented to the skin. And he was tanner, kissed with the plentiful rays of the sun. And he was wearing traditional clothing usually only worn during the festival seasons. A plain white and blue yukata tied with an orange band in the middle. The wind blew between them, showering them with leaves and petals of the somewhat distant sakura trees.    

His face changed suddenly, blue eyes narrowing. His body lowered to the ground, his hand reaching for a sword tied around his hip.

“Naruto, what’s happening?” Sasuke was staring him the face, wave after wave of confusion hitting his blood. It made his head hurt.

The blond’s eyes widened considerably. “H-how do you know my given name?” Naruto drew his sword, the blade was long, polished and sharpened considerably. “No matter, I suppose. I’ll be your purification, demon, so stand still.”

Sasuke backed up another few steps, the sword’s point holding his eyes at rapt attention. Was Naruto seriously planning on attacking him? He swore under his breath, looking around. His duffle bag was lying on the ground next to him. He immediately sunk to his knees, pulling out his Foil. He cursed; an actual blade was far different than his own. The metal was thinner, more flimsy. He had to rely on himself to actually unarm Naruto to be able to keep himself well defended.

Naruto started to laugh, lowering his sword slightly. “Do you actually believe you can unarm me, demon? And with a sword that pathetic no less? You must take me for a fool.”

“You are a fool.” Sasuke held out his Foil, striking a defensive stance. It would be a challenge in itself to keep proper footing on the grass but Sasuke wouldn’t let his panic show through his face. If it was a fight Naruto wanted, he would get it. “It is plain to see.”

Naruto huffed up, anger bleeding into his eyes, making them tinge purple. “W-what?! How dare you insult me! I, Uzumaki Naruto, will be your undoing!”   

And just as Sasuke thought; this Naruto also had a brash, rushed personality. He swung in, almost wildly. Sasuke stepped away, keeping his footing sound as he maneuvered, swaying away with ease. Naruto grit his teeth, swinging with as much speed he could muster. This demon was fast though, managing to avoid all of his attacks.

Sasuke swung his Foil upward, smacking Naruto in the face with the thin metal, causing the blond to cry out with pain. This was the opening Sasuke needed. He whipped his arm, using his momentum to smash his clenched fist into Naruto’s elbow. Automatically, Naruto released his blade. The blond gasped, back-peddling.

“I see.” He smirked at Sasuke. “You won’t go quietly. I understand.” Naruto’s face changed, the marks on his cheeks deepening. His eyes were blood red now, too, the blue of the sky burned out. His teeth elongated, sharpening to deadly dagger-like points. His nails too became claws. Sasuke felt his breath catch as the air around their battleground changed; it was heavy, thick with malevolence. He was covered in a red cloak looking substance

Sasuke dropped his Foil out of shock; there was no way to defend himself against that. Red, flowing arms burst from Naruto’s back. It took less than a second. Sasuke could a huge pressure building up in his chest as the hand pushed him, shoving him back with such a force that even if he had time to brace, it wouldn’t have saved him.  
\---

Sasuke awoke with a start when a huge bucket of water was dumped unceremoniously on him. Of course, he had been laying face-up so a huge amount of water ended up in his nose and mouth, cutting off his breathing for a moment. It was ice cold too, causing his body to be wracked with shivers as he spit and swore. He coughed, rolling to the side only to find when he tried to wipe the water from his face, his arms were securely bound with rope. 

“See? You foolish, child! He did not burst into flames.” Sasuke forced himself into a sitting position, his back aching. The last thing he remembered was Naruto shoving that red aura hand into his chest. It sent him sailing into a tree and then…Blackness. The blow must have been powerful enough to cause him to pass out but he supposed he should be thankful it didn’t kill him. “He is not a demon; Hell, he does not even possess any magic.” The woman, who was looming above Sasuke, had her back turned to him. She had one hand on her hip and the other was shaking an accusatory finger at none other than the idiotic blond who nearly killed him. She was wearing a traditional form robes, white as snow, but embroidered with splashes of pink and gold. “We should be thankful you were unsuccessful in your attempt to ‘purify’ him. Did it not at all strike you as strange when he also did not use a demonic transformation to fight?”

“Tsunade, you do not see what he did!” Naruto sounded furious; his face still looking quite animalistic. “HE FELL FROM THE SKY IN A LAYER OF GOLDEN LIGHT!”

The woman punched Naruto in the back of the head, causing the blond to lurch forward, anger striking on his face as well as pain. It seemed to knock Naruto into his normal, blond and human-looking form. “And another thing, you transformed! And even came to the village in that form! Naruto, you know that is a last resort. What if they had sensed your chakra and attacked the village?”

Naruto turned his head, glancing around Tsunade to see Sasuke was now awake, sitting up. “He’s awake…”

Tsunade turned, his blond hair swinging behind her as she looked over her shoulder at the raven-haired boy. Obsidian eyes were full of annoyance and rage, mouth turned downward into a scowl. “A-ah, forgive me for the water.” Sasuke’s scowl only deepened. “It was just a precautionary measure. I had to be completely sure you were not of contaminated blood.”  

“Hn.” Sasuke looked away; his wet hair sticking to the sides of his face and down his neck. He was not happy to say the least. Wasn’t there a better way to test for this?

“Naruto, leave him to me. I will inform you if anything changes…” She was giving him a soft glare and the blond huffed, shaking his head.

“So be it, then.” He muttered, exiting the room. The room divider slammed behind him, causing Tsunade to sigh, massaging her temple.

“Please find the will to forgive Naruto, he is of a tender age where his emotions rage against rationale.” She turned back towards Sasuke, her face stoic as she untied the ropes. “I am the village leader, Tsunade. I am truly sorry about all the precautionary measures but the situation in which you arrived, admittedly, was quite demonic in nature.”

“I’m not a demon.” Sasuke snapped, rubbing his arms from where they had been bound. The rough material had been pressing quite roughly into his arms for an undetermined amount of time. “I don’t even know what’s going on! Or where I am…”

Tsunade’s face softened considerably. “Come with me. I shall give you some dry clothes. And when you are finished, I will try to answer any questions you have.”

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, standing up. He supposed he should be grateful for the sudden kindness but he could still feel the sting of rage in his gut. He wanted answers now. He wanted to know why everyone was accusing him of things he did not know about. “Thank you…” He muttered out his appreciation and Tsunade opened up the dividing door, leading Sasuke to an adjacent room.

“We are currently in the village’s temple so, unfortunately, the only thing I can offer you for clothing is what we give the priests when they relax. Forgive me for not having anything more.”

Sasuke shrugged. “Better than nothing…”

She opened a different room, sliding the door out of her way as she opened a small cabinet with extra clothing inside. Her fingers sorted through the material, looking back at Sasuke frequently, as if to guess his size. Sasuke found it strange why she didn’t just ask him, but decided not to say anything. He didn’t want to end up tied again. She pulled out a few things and placed them into Sasuke’s arms. “Join me in the main area once you are finished.” She exited the room, leaving Sasuke to dwell with his thoughts.

The Uchiha started to strip; his clothing sticking to his back and arms as he pulled it off. The water had been so cold when it had been dumped on him but it had heated up considerably due to how it stuck to his skin. He ran a hand through his raven hair, which was considerably drier than he thought it would be. Sasuke briefly wondered if he was dreaming, but the throbbing of his back signaled otherwise. If this was a dream, it was very, very realistic. Somewhere in this mind though, he knew, this wasn’t a dream. The way everything felt…It just had to be real.

But if that was the case, then how did he get here? What happened? Where was his Naruto? And why was this Naruto such an asshole?

Even more importantly…How was he supposed to get back?

Sasuke glanced down at his right hand again; it had stopped throbbing. He wondered if the mark had dissipated; it had not. In fact, it had changed. He looked over it, noticing that it was his clan’s symbol. The Uchiha fan. His finger shook. Perhaps he should question Tsunade about the mark as well.

He tossed his wet clothes by the door, looking over what Tsunade had given him. All of it was incredibly traditional, even for casual wear. The only time Sasuke had ever seen clothes like this in abundance was during the festival season. But he supposed he couldn’t complain; at least the color of the material was not an obnoxious one. The kimono and haori were black, lined with silver along the seams. The hakama were light gray, lined with vertical black strips. Sasuke sighed as the silky fabric covered his skin. He knew you were supposed to wear the hakama above the kimono but actually going through the motions of doing so made him feel silly. All of this seemed like a great deal of work just to be comfortable. He slid the black haori onto his body, tightening the obi around his waist as he finished. Sasuke felt quite oddly, as though he had stepped out of a bad samurai movie.

Tsunade had been kind enough to give him a pair of sandals. His converse weren't particularly wet, but it wasn’t as though they would look good or natural with his current outfit. He kicked his converse to the side, sliding the sandals on. He straightened and tightened up the straps.

Sasuke slid the dividing wall open, the wood of his sandals clicking against the floor as he walked. He bit the inside of his lip. He didn’t think Tsunade would have enough answers for him. He took a deep breath, opening a large door, stepping through the frame and closing it with a soft ‘thud’ behind him. Tsunade was sitting at a small fire, stoking it. There was tea kettle nestled in the flames, heating up the water. She glanced up at Sasuke, motioning for him to join her. He sat down on the opposite side of the flames, watching as the shadows licked up the walls, casting a sinister glow in the room.

“You look quite fetching.” She was smirking at Sasuke, pulling the kettle off the fire. She poured one cup, letting the leaves soak in the near boiling water. She handed him the cup. “Here, for your injuries. I know Naruto must not have been gentle with you…”

Sasuke muttered briefly his gratitude, blowing away some of the steam. He took a sip and nearly choked on the liquid. It tasted so unbelievably bitter; Sasuke had to force himself not to make a face of sheer and utter disgust. Tsunade was being quite kind to him; he did not want to offend her now.

“I was going to say that thanking me may not be the best…” Tsunade laughed softly. “That medicine is quite bitter but it is the best you can get in the village. Please try your best to ignore the taste.”

Sasuke nodded, setting the cup down for now. It was bad enough that it was so bitter he opted to ask for sugar, something he hated as well, but it was even worse that it was still incredibly hot. If he had to take this, he would do it in the manner of cold medicine. One big gulp.

“Pray tell, child, what is your given name? I have exchanged a formal introduction...”

Sasuke felt himself briefly flush. He had been caught up in his own annoyance that he hadn’t even given Tsunade his name, even after she had introduced herself. “Sasuke. That is my given name. Forgive me for my rudeness.”

“I do not blame you.” Tsunade smiled back at him. “You have had quite the day so far and I can tell much is on your mind.”

“Tsunade, I do very much appreciate your kindness.” Sasuke began. “But, fear you may not be able to fulfill some of my requests.”

Tsunade sighed, pouring a cup of tea for herself, obviously different than the brew she had given Sasuke. “I also fear that may be the case, but I would like to lend any form of assistance I can. You seem too bewildered to be a spy…You are also a human, as far as I can tell.”

“Why did Naruto think I was a demon?” Sasuke asked suddenly, picking up the tea, eyeing it a little too nervously.

“You smelled of it, apparently. However, by the time you were brought here to be treated, all I could smell was Naruto’s demonic scent on you.” She replied. “And you fell from the sky. We saw the shimmering of the light all the way back in the village but, it was not until Naruto returned with you that we knew the cause. Though, to be fair, it seems as though you may not know why you have been brought here by that magic. Do you have any recollection of what has passed?”

Sasuke breathed heavily out of his nose. He remembered the shop, the one that looked like an ancient library. He remembered Naruto giving him that book. But that’s when he had ended up here. The book had opened and it was like a portal to this world. A world where people accused him of being a demon, dumped buckets of water on him, made him drink bitter tea, and dress him like he was a resting samurai. “I opened a book…” Sasuke said slowly, as if he was processing it all for himself. “When I glanced into the pages there was a blinding light and when I came to my senses, I was in the field with Naruto. I…I don’t know what happened to me.”

“A book?” Tsunade set down her tea.

“Yes…” Sasuke didn’t exactly know what to tell Tsunade. He wasn’t sure what would be helpful and what wouldn’t. Though, he didn’t know exactly what happened. He snorted with a slight bit of frustration. “I was in a shop with my friend…Naruto.”

Tsunade stared at Sasuke for a moment. He stared back, unknowing what else to say. “Sasuke, what is the year in which you live?”

“Two thousand fourteen…”

“Kami save us…” Tsunade said, looking at the Uchiha with bewildered eyes. “Sasuke, you…I…” She paused as if thinking of the best way to phrase her response. “Sasuke, at this moment, you are nearly one thousand years in the past.”

Sasuke felt his heart beating in his ears; ice filling up his veins and chest. It certainly explained things but how was it possible? How could he be in ancient times? He was glad he had set the tea aside earlier, knowing he might have dropped it, hearing her response.

They sat in silence for a moment. Sasuke eyes searching across the room as if the walls would hold the answers he sought. He drank the bitter tea, trying to keep his mind from exploding from the very thoughts bursting across his consciousness. When he finished it, the reality started to slowly sink in deeper. He was in some ancient era; he had no idea how to leave. He had no idea what to do.

Tsunade too, looked away from the Uchiha, as if she was trying to find the words to help Sasuke. She didn’t know what she could possibly say. Sasuke was from the future; he was something anachronistic the ebb and flow of time. How could he have gotten here? Why was it him who was sent to their time?

“Your Naruto…What is he like?” Tsunade asked suddenly. The question catch Sasuke slightly off-guard, not being prepared to answer anything about his best friend.

Sasuke blinked, taking a small puff of air before answering. “He…He and this Naruto look nearly the same. When I said his name in the field, this Naruto became immediately suspicious of me…”

“It would explain the scent Naruto picked up on you…” Tsunade muttered. “He said you smelled demonic but your Naruto may have very well been demonic like ours. They could be reincarnations of each other.”

“Naruto’s a demon?” Sasuke asked, eyes narrowing. “If he’s a demon why would he attack me for thinking I’m one as well?”

Tsunade took a deep breath. “Naruto…He’s demonic, not a demon. Believe it or not, he is in training to become a priest.”  

Sasuke’s mouth thinned into a flat line. “Aren’t priests supposed to be humble?”

The blond woman coughed into her tea, holding back the small bout of laughter in her chest. “Naruto is quite exuberant, I will admit to that. However, that does not change the fact he is quite skilled. He houses a demon inside of him; that was the transformation you saw in the forest. His chakra allows him to purify demons, giving him the power to house the Kyuubi inside him.” Sasuke’s eyes widened. “He has some kind of contract with his demon though; he and the Kyuubi are quite clear about how connected their lives really are. If Naruto dies, so does Kyuubi.”

“But as to why he attacked you…” Tsunade sucked on her teeth for a moment. “Sixteen years ago, the Kyuubi attacked this village. Naruto’s parents gave their lives ensuring that they could save us; and thus, had to place the demon within their own newborn son. Kyuubi took Naruto’s parents from him…” She looked at Sasuke through light colored lashes. “It is that very reason he hates demons. That is also why, I hope you will find it in yourself to forgive him. He does not mean to be like this but it is really the only thing that gives him solace in light of what has happened.”

Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade stood up. “Hear that, Naruto?” She threw open the door to reveal the blond leaning against the paper. He scrambled back, red flushing his features, making the blue of his eyes stand out even more. “Eavesdropping is quite an unattractive trait in men…”

Naruto huffed, standing up from his crouched position. “I found him! I was curious about him!”

“I have a name…” Sasuke muttered, obsidian orbs moving up from the floor to form a glare at the blond in the door way.

“Congratulations, I do as well. You are not so special.” Perhaps what Tsunade said about his Naruto and this Naruto being reincarnations was true. There was a brief pause of silence, Sasuke turning his head away from the blond. He twitched in place. “Will you reveal the mystery of your identity or not?” Naruto’s voice sound gruff with annoyance.

Sasuke smirked. “Just because you willingly revealed your given and clan name to me upon our first meeting does not mean I am so inclined to do the same.”

“YOU BASTARD!”

“Hush, Dobe, you’re in a temple.” Sasuke replied quickly, sending an icy glare towards the blond as he did so.

“Naruto, Sasuke, cease now. We are in Kami’s sanctuary and He definitely does not want the two of you squabbling.” Tsunade said, grabbing Naruto by the collar of his yukata and pulling him into the room with Sasuke, making him sit down next to the fire.

“So, Sasuke, eh?” Naruto smirked like he had won the lottery. “Sasuke…what?”

“Hn.” Sasuke turned away from the blond who was still smirking like an idiot. He may have understood Naruto’s plight but that did not excuse him from being a complete pain in the ass.

“Sasuke…” Tsunade began with a sigh. “Give upon silence. If you thinking he spikes your nerves now, just give him a little time to needle at you. He will worm that family name out of you.”

“What if I’m of the faerie folk? Doesn’t that incline me not to give my family name?”

Naruto’s brows knitted in confusion. “Impossible, my exorcism would have at least hurt you a little if you were of the fae blood. And I have smelled you; you don’t smell like them.” Sasuke backed up when Naruto leaned in to get a better sniff of him. “Uh, but you still stink of demon! How can you not smell it Tsunade!?”

“Because it’s your scent, fool!” Tsunade tossed the kettle at the blond, obviously fed up with the subject entirely. Naruto ducked out of the way but it caused the paper of the dividing wall to rip. Sasuke and Naruto both stared behind them at the huge hole. “Apparently, you may have eavesdropped but you obviously were not listening the entire time. Sasuke knew a man in his time named Naruto. I believe he may be your reincarnation.”

“Reincarnation? But wouldn’t that mean he’s not from our time?” Naruto leaned in once again, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously. “Sounds like demonic activity to me.”

Sasuke punched the blond squarely in the face, getting more and more annoyed each time that it was implied he was a demon. What could it possibly take to convince Naruto he was nothing more than a human? Tsunade moved then, stepping over Naruto to grab Sasuke’s still extended hand. Her fingers were soft against the mark, brushing over it gently with red nails. She looked it over, eyes widening and the narrowing to scan the mark even more.

“Sasuke…Are you of the Uchiha blood?” Tsunade’s light brown eyes were staring into the night as she locked gazes with Sasuke. He pulled his hand back, slowly.

“Yes. I am.” Sasuke’s brow wrinkled. “How could you possibly know that?”

“That is your clan’s crest, is it not?” She was looking at him as though he was a specimen in need of closer examination. She laughed shortly. “I never thought I would see a living, breathing Uchiha clan member in the heart of this village.”

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke’s hand, looking it over. “Sasuke, there may be answers for your question yet.” Tsunade said, smirking. “If you can get to the Uchiha shrine, perhaps there will be something about that book you opened.” Sasuke shook his hand free from the blond, who huffed indignantly.

“How would I get there?” He asked, ignoring the face Naruto was making at him.

“Follow me.” She motioned to Sasuke; Naruto got up as well. The Uchiha’s eyes narrowed. He sighed; if this Naruto was anything like his own with stubbornness, he may as well give up on doing anything on his own.

They passed through the courtyard of the temple. The smell of summer overwhelmed Sasuke. The air was clean and burst with the freshness of new growth on trees, on the ground, on the bushes. The only sound that accompanied the sound of their sandals on the cobblestone path was the bristling push of the wind. This part of the courtyard lead to four different sections of the temple, showing just how large it really was. Tsunade stepped up a few stairs, the raven and blond trailing behind her. Sasuke glanced back, looking at Naruto. He was holding his head up high, resting it against the folded arms he had placed behind it. Blues eyes bore deeply into him. This Naruto still did not trust the Uchiha.

Tsunade pulled the door open to a smaller section of the temple, letting both Sasuke and Naruto enter before she closed it behind herself. It was dusty and a little too humid in this particular room. The air was settled and musty with atrophy. Books were stacked to the ceiling on shelves; some of them look haphazardly shoved into vacant spaces. She was glancing through the titles, fingers hovering above one before she pulled it from the shelf.

Opening the book proved to be delicate work since it had been bound with a light looking twine. She turned the pages with care, scanning each one briefly before moving on to the next one. Her fingers were delicate, twitching softly as she held the pages between two before flipping through the fibrous paper. She stopped suddenly, heading toward a small table in the room. After a few moments of scribbling, she handed a page to Sasuke. He looked it over in his hands. He was thankful Tsunade’s handwriting was legible and that the language itself hadn’t been so drastically changed that he couldn’t read it.

“Thank you, Tsunade.”

“If you set out soon, you should be able to reach that shrine before the sun sets.”

“You cannot seriously think sending him out there nearly before nighttime is a good idea, Tsunade!” Naruto said suddenly, grabbing onto Sasuke’s arm and pulling him a little closer than the Uchiha preferred. “He could barely keep me away! How is he supposed to fend off the demons which rise at night? He does not even possess a proper weapon!”

Tsunade smirked. “If you feel so strongly about the matter, Naruto, then accompany him.”

Sasuke’s eye twitched slightly. Even if Naruto agreed, he felt somewhat that the blond idiot may not have been fully capable of keeping him safe. The blond staggered slightly, a heated looking coming to his face as though he was more embarrassed for not thinking of that idea himself.

“I will!” Naruto announced. “My sword will keep you safe, Sasuke, believe it!”

Sasuke didn’t feel like he could.   
\---

The temple was quiet as they passed through the arches before it. Tsunade had gathered supplies for them to last the night since, apparently, traveling in the dark was close to a death sentence. Of course, Sasuke mused with slight annoyance, this had all been spouted off from the blond, who seemed nearly dead-set on scaring him. It hadn’t worked; not really. Sasuke was too curious about this shrine to really care what Naruto had to say about what the night held. If they were as bad with a blade as Naruto, Sasuke found there would be no trouble for him to survive.

Naruto had changed out of his yukata into an outfit more akin to what Sasuke himself was wearing. The haori, with had a red detailed swirl on the back, and hakama were a deep blue, shades far deeper than Naruto’s eyes. The blond’s kimono was orange, much to Sasuke’s dismay. Evidence was definitely mounting to suggest that this Naruto and his Naruto were definitely two sides of the same coin. He was still fumbling with the black obi as they made their way into the village, making Sasuke wonder if this Naruto was too thin for it. After a couple moments, he seemed to find the correct tightness.

Sasuke himself had also made a small change to the outfit, knowing that his feet wouldn’t want to fall off if he changed back into his converse. Naruto had stared at his feet strangely for nearly five minutes before Sasuke passed by him. The blond had fumbled to catch up with the raven.

Tsunade had also given him a sword, after much prodding from Naruto about Sasuke’s apparent samurai-like skill. It felt weird to have a sheath tucked into his obi. He had no formal training with a real blade like this, but this situation wasn’t exactly ideal in the first place.

Their footfalls were muffled by dirt as they made their way through the village. It was larger than Sasuke had expected, though, from the temple itself, it wasn’t particularly surprising. The buildings were mostly wooden, some of the more important ones had the foundation of stone. It looked rustic yet somewhat charming. Sasuke could tell that a lot of labor had gone into this place. He noticed, briefly, each building had a small carving on the side.

Naruto was leading the way, moving with something akin to grace. Perhaps this Naruto and his Naruto weren’t reincarnations. Sasuke could think of many a time when Naruto was practically an elephant with a smaller body, rushing around heedlessly, tripping over things, running into objects. Sasuke sighed under his breath. He was starting to miss his friend.

He wondered what Naruto had been thinking when the light appeared. Did it suck him up too? And if that was the case, why wasn’t he here? Perhaps Sasuke had only been graced with the misfortune of ending up a thousand years in the past. He only slightly hoped that was the case. Though, Sasuke’s eye twitched, dealing with more than one obnoxious blond may send him willingly off the nearest cliff.

The blond glanced behind him, looking at Sasuke’s sullen face. In those clothes, he didn’t look nearly as strange as their first encounter. And perhaps, after a long debate with himself, Naruto decided maybe…Sasuke was not in fact a demon of any kind. But when he had gotten that smell; he had been so sure. It couldn’t just have been Naruto’s scent on him or his reincarnation or whatever. There was something else there too, something Naruto couldn’t put his finger on. 

Naruto jumped suddenly when he heard the sound of metal hitting wood, hard. He turned towards the meat market next to him, watching as the blade shone in the sun, stained with the dead, drying blood of some poor creature. Then, he saw the scales, the seaweed which had pushed to the side. Acid bubbled up in this throat. Sasuke turned his head towards the sight. The scales made him immediately think fish but then he saw the forearm-esque look of the meat being hacked away. A finger rolled towards the back of the cutting board and Sasuke gasped a little. Naruto turned, grabbing Sasuke’s arm and pulling him away from the shop.

“N-Naruto, was he…” Sasuke didn’t exactly know how to phrase this question. That was definitely an arm he was cutting up. Questions and images raced through his mind as he back-stepped, pulling his arm out of Naruto’s grasp. He looked back again.

“U-uh…” Naruto was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I do not think you truly know what you’ve seen in that market.”

“He was cutting up an arm, Naruto!” Sasuke said, his voice tinged with rage and disgust.

“Yes, the arm of a mermaid. Do not fret, Sasuke. Mermaid flesh is not uncommon to ingest.” Naruto put his hands on the Uchiha’s shoulder. Sasuke shrugged away from; his face was a mask of disgust. He brushed past Naruto, leaving him to stand in the middle of the village square. “A-ah, Sasuke!” The blond had to run to catch up with the raven. “Sasuke, wait!” He pulled the Uchiha back. “Sasuke, will you listen to me? Eating mermaid flesh is used for medicinal purposes. It is only given the very sick, and even then, it is only at the request of the family.”

Sasuke kept briefly looking over his shoulder, shaking his head. “It doesn’t seem right…You do not think so either; your face betrays your words.”

Naruto was silent for a moment; a rarity even for the Naruto in which Sasuke was fully acquainted with. His face looked pensive, biting down on his bottom lip. “Tsunade told you about me. Being a priest despite Kur…Kyuubi.” The blond looked away, pulling slightly at the hem of his haori. “When I see mermaid flesh, yes, it makes me a little uneasy. I am also of the demonic kind, Sasuke, even if I am not a full-fledged demon myself…I feel strange when I see things like demon flesh sold in the markets. It is in a different category than just demon slaying.” Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly, taking in Naruto’s words. He bit the inside of his lip, not knowing what he should say or do. Naruto was more than uncomfortable with this particular topic. “However, I know it can cure any ailment, it can stop you from aging…It is quite powerful medicine. And,” Naruto continued. “I am more than aware they only slaughter the troublesome mermaids; the ones who kill the sailors and drown children who get too close to the shore…”

“Naruto…” Sasuke licked his lips. He put his hand on the priest’s shoulder, smiling a little. “Let’s keep moving. I understand now, thank you.”

Naruto’s face beamed with delight as he threw his arm around Sasuke’s neck, pulling the raven closer. “Stick with me, Sasuke. I will guide you through this life and the next.” He moved away from Sasuke’s neck, grabbing onto the Uchiha’s wrist, pulling him through the village.

Naruto’s smile was something Sasuke was far more used to seeing. When the blond smiled like that at him, though; Sasuke felt a pang of longing in his chest. He missed _his_ Naruto. He missed the blond barging into his house with Ichiraku ramen, nestling down in Sasuke’s bed, despite the raven’s protests, and sloppily eating while watching one of the stupid made for TV movies they both loved to rip apart together. This Naruto had the face, and somewhat the attitude, though, Sasuke mused, this Naruto might actually be a little more intelligent than his…

Naruto nodded to the guards at the edge of the village when they passed through the gates. The path they walked was worn with footprints, cutting a clearing into the grass. Naruto seemed pretty confident with himself as the lead. It was as though Naruto had been to this shrine before; perhaps he had. Sasuke couldn’t tell. But, he knew, at least, Naruto was fairly well traveled for being such a young age. It probably came with the territory of his priesthood, especially since he was hell-bent on exorcising demons. He had probably had his feet all over these lands.

The trees of the forest were looming, egregiously tall in the sky as they went deeper in. They formed a protective layer against the sun. When Sasuke had first arrived here, he had felt they had been close to closing him, trapping him and making him stay forever lost. Now, he felt far more at ease. The path was clearer, out of his panic-stricken mind, he could safely say he could have probably found a way to somewhere.

But it was odd, to Sasuke, just how quiet the forest was. The birds were chirping, crickets and frogs were nestled in the taller grass, calling and making their noises. Though, these natural sounds, they weren’t what he had grown up with. He had been born in the bustling part of Konoha; where the sun seemed to be blocked and reflected with glass and rebar. Here, everything was hushed with the lack of industrialization. There were no cars, no people hanging out on cracked sidewalks, no businesses with neon shining even when it wasn’t dark. It was peaceful. The rustling of grass and leaves in the wind relaxed Sasuke.

Naruto fumbled with the map in the small pack he had around his shoulder. He pulled it out, looking up from the paper before continuing forward. “It shouldn’t be long now.” Sasuke was definitely glad he changed into his converse. He had no idea how the blond could keep his feet moving in those sandals. Though, the blond was probably far more used to it.

After another half-hour they spotted something in the distance. It was dilapidated; the roof looking as though it was about to cave in. The foundation of the shrine had atrophied considerably. Wooden beams looking as though they were supposed to hold it together were splitting from repeated endurance to the weather. Sasuke looked at the arches before the shrine. They had once been a somewhat red color but now they were worn with sun-bleaching and age. Naruto was standing a few meters away from the entrance, hand in his pack again. He pulled out a stack of prayer papers, straightening three in his hands. They started to glow at the touch of the blond’s hand.

“Stand back.” He tossed the papers from his hands with stunning expertise, which was something Sasuke never thought he would have to consider when Naruto was involved. The paper started to sizzle and then burst into flames as a barrier around the shrine became visible. It was dark shade of purple, but suddenly started to crack open, gold peeking through. A rush of air pushed past Sasuke, making the Uchiha raise his hands in front of his face. A miasma-looking smoke started to rise from around the ground, slowly dissipating into the air.

The shrine itself didn’t change, but the air around it was heavier with the seal’s release. Naruto shuddered; an evil aura was leaking from the ground. He glanced to Sasuke who was about to take a step through the arches. He grabbed the Uchiha’s arm, feeling a reluctance inside his gut. “Sasuke, are you sure about this? This place is…”

Sasuke clicked his tongue. “I know, this place is creepy beyond belief. But Tsunade seemed sure that there would be something here. We need to take a look around.” The Uchiha passed under the faded arches and when nothing happened to him, Naruto slowly followed. He wasn’t as confident to take the lead so Sasuke had to. The shrine looked quite large from the outside, meaning they would have to probably spend a good bit of time searching inside. Sasuke sighed as he mounted the small steps outside, not bothering to use the hand railing. He supposed any weight on it now would cause it to fall over.      

Sasuke paused in the open doorway of the shrine. The paper-sliding door had fallen off the rail which held it and was laying in the entrance way. He leaned in briefly, his weight causing the boards on the floors to creak. The Uchiha felt the small hairs on his neck standing on end, sending a chill through his spine. The raven knew his arms were covered with goose bumps. He didn’t know why, but he felt something was here. He had to press forward to find out just what it was.

Naruto was far more reluctant to go into the shrine. He felt shivers and chill all up and down his back. This place was bad news. He wanted to grab Sasuke by the arm and run back to the village but he knew that this raven was stubborn. Naruto could tell that he and Sasuke were going to butt heads a lot because of that.

The air was striking fresh for being littered with dust and debris. Sasuke looked around in the main entryway, wondering where exactly he should branch off to. He knew Naruto probably wouldn’t be willing to leave his side to ease the load of the search so all executive decisions were going to have to be made by him. Sasuke turned, nearly jumping out of his skin when a creaking sound filled the room, echoing off the walls and reverberating in his ears. His heart was thumping. He turned to see Naruto looking around, another prayer slip in hand. At least the blond would be prepared. He didn’t doubt that there was probably something lurking in the depths.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, hearing another creak and a following crash. Naruto hadn’t moved and neither had he. “Naruto, did you hear that?” Sasuke was whispering and the blond was rubbing his arms.

“Please do not attempt to frighten me, Sasuke.” Naruto muttered back, a hot, flushed look on his cheeks.

“No, I’m being serious.” Sasuke made a motion with his hands so Naruto wouldn’t reply. The shrine continued to creak; some of the sounds like muffled moaning. Both of them were listening acutely. The duo jumped when they heard a slamming sound from underneath the shrine. Naruto rushed over to Sasuke, grabbing onto the Uchiha’s shoulders.

“Leaving, Sasuke. NOW!” He tried to pull Sasuke but the Uchiha seemed glued to the spot. When Sasuke’s head swiveled around to look at the blond; his eyes were wide with a sudden look of fear. Sweat had gathered up on his brow.

“Naruto, we set off a trap…”

“What?!” They heard cracking beneath them, both looking down to see the floor was starting to fall away. Naruto leapt, trying to move before the inevitable. But it was too late, the floor gave with a loud sighing creak. Naruto cried out, hitting the ground beneath them with a hard thud. The wind was knocked out of his lungs, causing him to cough painfully so he could breathe again. He noticed the black tinges of his vision, eyes swiveling in his head.

Sasuke had fared no better, smacking his head on a loose board on the way down. He was silent on the ground, arms and legs sprawled out around him. His dark hair shadowing his face as a small trickle of blood spilled to the ground.

Cracking and grinding filled the air; stone on stone pushing apart. The heavy, marble slab of the coffin slid off and a white, bony hand emerged. “My descendant…” Long gray hair spilled from the side of the prison of stone. As the bony hand was joined by a second one, the man’s head straightened, showing his face to the darkness of the shrine’s depths. Skin seemed to be the only thing hanging from the corpse of a man as pulled himself out of the coffin. He noticed Sasuke immediately, smelling the coppery sweetness of his blood. “My descendant…You’ve come.”

He loomed over Sasuke’s silent, unmoving form. He got to his knees above the Uchiha, touching the small trail of blood with dry, cracked finger tips. “Give me your life, child!” The blood reacted immediately, plumping and filling the flesh with life. The corpse laughed dryly; it changed as the blood’s effects took a deeper hold, making his voice hearty and rich with deep, husky sound. He looked down at his hands; they were fleshed with pale, silken skin once more. He pulled a strand of his hair forward, clasping it in his hands. It was black as the feathers freshly plucked from the raven, deeper than the darkness of eternity. He looked down at the fellow Uchiha, still unmoving, unknowing of his presence. This boy had given him life anew. He had to reward him somehow.

The corpse picked Sasuke up from the earth.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so for the sake of time and our mental stakes, all incarnations are going to have the same names. Let's face it, we'd be here for like 20 years, making complex diagrams about who is who if I tried to give everyone different names. So, there. If ya don't like it, I'm sorry. Its not because I'm lazy or anything, I just think it would waste time. 
> 
> ALSO: Every time a chapter ends with Sasuke falling asleep (or passing out) there will be a memory segment. So, for this chapter, there will be one at the beginning of the chapter. So uh, yeah. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

_“See, Sasuke? I told you we should have just stayed home.” Naruto muttered, watching as Ino lit a candle and set it on a small table. There were no chairs around it and if someone were to sit down there, the person’s chest would barely come up over the table._

_“I’m thinking you were right.” Sasuke replied, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth._

_“God, have you two started fucking each other yet? You’re already competing to be Best Couple in the fucking yearbook and you’re not even dating! Come on, give us the plot twist.” Kiba said, making a face at the duo. Naruto was frowning, his fists were already clenched._

_“It’s not worth it, darling.” Sasuke said, grabbing onto Naruto’s hands, pulling them to his chest._

_“You’re right, babe.” Naruto’s fist opened and their fingers wove together. “And, Kiba, for you information, Sasuke and I are also going to dominate the Best Friends category. We are the best at relationships.”_

_Kiba frowned. “You two can barely be considered friends sometimes! It’s just a joke and you two will definitely win! What about the people in actual relationships?!”_

_“You calling me darling makes me sound like I’m your wife from the nineteen fifties.” Naruto ignored Kiba’s complaints. Sasuke nodded._

_“As long as I don't come home to you in a bathrobe with a cigarette, sitting in my kitchen, I think we’ll be okay.”_

_“Oh but do you still want your dinner by six and a fresh baked…” Naruto paused for a second. “Fresh baked tomato pie? I know you don’t like cake and cake was a go-to fifties wife thing.”_

_Sasuke hugged Naruto, pulling the blond in closer. “We are going to be so happy together.”_

_Naruto burst out laughing, pushing Sasuke away from him. “I love us, we’re great.” He threw an arm around the Uchiha’s neck._

_“You two are my least favorite people to hang out with.” Kiba quipped._

_Sakura and Ino both managed to get shots in on Kiba while he had his back turned. “Don’t be rude.” Sakura exclaimed at him. He was holding his head, inches away from falling off Ino’s bed and rolling on the floor in pain._

_“Girls are so scary.” Shikamaru sighed as he sat down on the couch in the corner of the room. “Okay, Ino, what kind of witchcraft bullshit are we doing today?”_

_It was slightly crowded with nine people in Ino’s room but everyone just bunched together, finding places to sit. Sasuke sat down with his back against the side of Ino’s bed. Naruto joined Shikamaru and Chouji on the couch. Shino managed to snag the only chair in the room. Hinata and Kiba were sitting elbow to elbow on Ino’s bed. Ino was smiling, standing by the table. Sakura got the lights; the room went dark, all except for the candle light on the table._

_“Shikamaru, this is not witchcraft. There’s no ‘magic’ or ‘voodoo’ or anything about it. It’s just spiritual enlightenment!” Ino countered. Her smile was large across her face. “So, the other night Sakura and I were messing around and we found this super cool thing online about past-life regression.” She put her hands on her hips as she approached the table. “It’s super simple. All you gotta do is sit down with someone else while holding hands and look at their face. Then their face changes and you start to see thing from your past together.”_

_“I thought it would be fun since we’re all good friends. It’d be super cool to see if we had other relationships in the past, like if we were old souls.” Ino added suddenly, passing a glance over to Sasuke and then one over to Shikamaru. “Who wants to go first?”_

_“Ino, w-what if we see something weird?” Hinata was next to Kiba, looking down at the floor as she quietly interjected._

_“Ino had a burnt face when I looked at her though.” Sakura commented. She was smiling but her she was holding herself. “It was creepy.”_

_Everyone’s eyes kind of widened, looking at each other with skepticism and a bit of nervousness. Naruto’s face drained as he glanced towards Ino and Sakura. Sasuke perked up a little. He was incredibly skeptical and thought this was all going to be really stupid, but the look on Naruto’s face made him smirk. Naruto was incredibly superstitious. It would be fun to mess with him._

_Naruto looked away from the group. Hinata nervously shook her head. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”_

_“Hinata, don’t worry.” Kiba put his arm around the girl’s shoulder, pulling her closer. “It’s just your eyes and the shadows. Nothing weird is going to happen.”_

_Ino smirked slightly. “Well Kiba, if you’re so convinced nothing will happen, why don’t you and Hinata go first then?”_

_Kiba straightened up a little, a nervous smile coming up to his lips. “If Hinata is okay with it…” Kiba’s voice cracked at the end. Even if it was dark, everyone knew Kiba was blushing. Hinata nodded meekly._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto and he exchanged an all too knowing look as Kiba led Hinata to the small table. They sat cross-legged, on opposite sides of the table. Kiba wiped his hands on his pants before grasping onto Hinata’s. “Now, all you gotta do is look at each other and hold hands. And everyone else, be quiet so we can concentrate.”_

_“Question!” Naruto said, incredibly loudly. “How do you expect all nine of us, in a small room together, to be quiet?”_

_“Because, Naruto, if you aren’t quiet I’ll throw you out the window.” Sakura said with a dangerous looking smile. “Got it?”_

_Naruto gave a thumbs-up, quickly moving to the side of the bed with Sasuke as though the Uchiha could act as a meat-shield if Sakura got a little too rowdy._

_As if to keep to their testament of silence; everyone pulled out their phones, scrolling through their apps and media feeds. Sasuke was checking his email and Naruto was looking through the texts he had piled up from Iruka._

_Sakura and Ino sat down on Ino’s bed, also going through their phones. The room was dead silent. Kiba’s eyes were focused on Hinata’s face. There were shadows under her eyes and along her chin, making her face dark and obscured. The candle was flickering on the wick, crackling the wax._

_His eyes focused on her face. And slowly, it grew and changed, morphing with the shadows. It got younger, her hair shortening as her features were sharpened. Kiba’s eyes widened as his breath hitched in his throat. He pulled his hands away and turned to look out the window, which was obscured with curtains. Hinata was also looking away._

_“Wow, that was quick…” Naruto said with a smirk._

_Kiba’s face scrunched with anger. “Shut up, Naruto. It’s weird, okay? You do see things.”_

_“What did you see?” Sakura asked._

_Kiba suddenly softened. “I saw Hinata’s face looking younger but more defined. Her hair was shorter than it is now but I felt weirdly calm looking into it. Like, I don’t know, she was more than a friend to me. It was…I don't exactly know what to say.”_

_“When I looked at Kiba, his face had weird marks on it, on his cheeks. They were like red triangles…” Hinata’s voice was barely above a whisper._

_“That IS weird.” Shikamaru said, looking up from his phone._

_“See? I told you!” Ino said in a very excited voice. “Maybe you were lovers in a past life.” Ino and Sakura were giggling to each other. “You know who I want to see do this? Naruto and Sasuke!”_

_The duo looked at each other. Sasuke shrugged and the blond looked tense as the Uchiha got up. “Sure, sure.” Naruto’s voice was meeker, sounding strained as he willed himself to stand up. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat down at one end of the table, his back to the couch. Naruto reluctantly got up and sat down opposite of Sasuke, his back towards the wall with the door._

_They both looked at each other. The strength of Sasuke’s feature illuminated by the weak light of the candle. He held out his hands to Naruto. The blond laughed nervously. “What? Nervous, scaredy-cat?”_

_He grabbed on firmly to Sasuke’s hands, scoffing as he did so. “Yeah, right!”_

_Their fingers intertwined slowly; Sasuke’s slightly rough palms pushing against Naruto’s smooth ones. Sasuke shifted so that he wasn’t sitting cross-legged, but with one of his knees tucked against his chest. His legs were long and kept knocking into the table._

_The room fell silent again and Sasuke felt an eerie air of relaxation wash over him as his hands twitched slightly in Naruto’s. There was a soft shadow on the blond’s nose and chin, making his unreal blue eyes bright. Naruto was staring, his eyes moving a little as the blond took in Sasuke’s face. It made Sasuke strangely comfortable._

_It was weird, it almost felt familiar to Sasuke. A thought pushed up from the back of his mind. It was a thought of Naruto. He didn’t look the same. He looked far different. He was dressed in classically; as though he had dropped out of one of the real life kabuki theatre acts, minus the stage make-up or masks. Naruto’s smaller body encased in a loosened yukata; the belt slowly opening. Naruto was in front of him, showing him that body. His skin was tanner than he knew; he had seen Naruto without a shirt on many a time._

_Sasuke noticed the differences then, in Naruto’s face. They were striking. On his cheeks there were scars. But they looked smooth as if he reached out to touch them, they would have no texture different than his skin. And his eyes, they were just as strongly blue but there was a slit in the middle, as though he was glancing into the eyes of the cat._

_Feelings were overwhelming him; he felt increasingly aroused. Naruto’s hands were pushing into his hair, trailing down his neck, rubbing circles into his back. “Sasuke…I love you.” He said, his voice was just the same. It was roughened with the hints of heady lust. Naruto’s weight settled down in his lap; their warmth intermingling. Sasuke’s hands were on the blond’s hips, tips of his fingers pressing into the softly, plushness of the untouched skin. There was a heavy urge…He wanted to kiss Naruto. He wanted the full press of his mouth._

_Sasuke struggled for a second; noticing that his eyes were stinging, starting to tear up. He blinked, holding his eyes shut for a second. When he opened his eyes again, he was holding Naruto’s hands, not his body. He refocused on Naruto’s face again and when he looked onto his friend’s face, he saw it. Naruto’s face hadn’t changed from what he had seen in his head, in that strange passing memory. He looked down at Naruto’s hands again, noticing that they were clawed with elongated nails. Naruto was snarling at him, eyes shining with such strong anger. He seemed to be coated with redness, making his eyes change from blue to crimson within an instant. He started to move closer to the Uchiha…_

_Sasuke jerked back as though he had been burned. The sheer speed at which he moved caused the candle to tip over; wax covering over the flame. Smoke spread between the two as Naruto suddenly got up. Sasuke could hear the choking of sobbing._

_“NARUTO!” Sasuke wanted to get up but his head started to throb, sucking the strength out of his legs. He could feel a trickling out of his nose as he reached up, wiping the blood. He gritted the pain through his teeth, swearing._

_“Sasuke? Are you alright? Your nose is bleeding!”_

_“What about Naruto?! He was crying, wasn’t he?” Sakura looked to where the door had already been closed, obscuring Naruto’s visible location from them._

_“Sasuke, he started crying nearly immediately…Didn’t you see that?” Sakura muttered. Sasuke shook his head. “Whatever you two just saw, it was strong.”_

_“What did you even see?” Ino questioned, handing Sasuke a few tissues for his nose. Kiba and Shikamaru were both on their feet, on a man hunt for the blond. The door shut softly behind them._

_Sasuke tilted his head back. “It’s not important.” The Uchiha shakily got onto his feet. “I’m going to find him; I need to know what he saw.”  
\----_

Naruto coughed, his back pulsing with pain as he rolled to the side. He moaned, popping and stretching his back as he sat up. His eyes blinked away the dust and dirt of the room; they watered, stinging with tears yet to be shed. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, a chill ran through his spine. He turned his head, eyes scanning the room with frantic quickness. He couldn’t see Sasuke. He moved from his position, smelling the air.

He could smell it.

Sasuke's blood mixed with dust.

“SASUKE!” Naruto called out, eyes still frantically searching for his now unseen companion. He had lost him somehow. He half-wondered if Sasuke had left him here but his instincts were telling him differently. Sasuke was still here, somewhere.

_“Naruto!”_

The blond gasped as his eyes rolled back into his head. When blinked away the ache in his temples and as he did so he arrived at a cage, sitting in ankle deep water. The cage was large, pulsing with wickedness. The water around Naruto rippled outward as the beast came to the bars of the cage, all nines tails fanning out against its large body. “Kurama…”

“Boy, you must leave here at once! Why are you sitting around twiddling your thumbs?”

“Insolent fox!” Naruto cried, standing up. His legs felt shaky underneath him.

“Insolent?! Are you daft in the head, boy? Did you land harder than I anticipated?” Kurama practically rammed himself into the cage, teeth barring at Naruto. They were both glaring at each other.

“I have yet to find Sasuke! I need to protect him! I have given my word!” Naruto yelled back, his fist shaking at his sides. He was worried about the raven. He didn’t know what happened while he was blacked out. But Sasuke was injured and alone. Naruto felt his heart beating unbelievably fast at the thought Sasuke in some demon’s clutches.

“Do not fret, boy. He is around.” Kurama muttered, annoyed with Naruto’s twitchy demeanor and worried expression. “But you should give up on that child. He is in the malevolence’s clutches now. There is nothing you can do; leave him to be with his ancestors.”

“WHAT?!” Naruto’s face expressed his exasperation and rage. “Do you really expect me to leave him to die? I was the one who failed to protect him! I will not allow him to rot here.”

“YOU DO NOT LISTEN!” The fox’s chakra whipped around Naruto causing his blond hair to whip around as the pressure filled the small room. “I know you’ve felt it! There is a darkness which lurks in the catacombs! He’s taken the boy and there will be no more of this! He is going to be dead to the world soon, there is nothing you can do about it! You may be a priest but even your powers are not sufficient.”

“Then allow me to have your strength.”

The fox laughed, his dark chuckling reverberating off the barely lit walls. “You are such a willful child, so full of ideas and dreams but with no means of accomplishing them.” Kurama laid down, paws extending their claws at the small blond in front of him. “A priest who relies on the strength of a demon when he has none. How do you expect to be respected when you’re reliance on me grows?”

Naruto’s nails were puncturing into the flesh of his palms. He couldn’t look up at the demon in front of him, knowing that he was right. But he couldn’t allow Sasuke to perish here because of his carelessness. He should have known this place was littered with traps; from what he knew, the Uchihas were a very tricky people.

His eyes tore upwards. “Fine, if you are not willing to give me strength, then I will use my own. And I will save Sasuke. I swear to Kami that I will bring him back to the village! This malevolence is just another demon and I will vanquish it.”

The nine tails fanned out in an offensive manner as the demon rammed against the cage, fangs barred. “I do not wish to die this day, Naruto! This force is too much, even for you! With my help you will barely be able to escape him! Let this boy go. There will be others to replace him. Forget your heart, boy, and use your head for a change. If you listen closely, you will know that what I am speaking is undoubtedly the truth. The boy is of Uchiha blood, this is where he belongs…”

“Foolish fox, you forget that I am nothing more than human and as long as this heart beats in my chest I will continue to live my life by my means.”

A smirk broke across the fox’s face as he seemed to calm down, resting again. Waves and ripples assaulted Naruto’s legs as the large body settled. “Oh yes, a heart. Perhaps I can lend you my strength in exchange for a heart as pure and golden as yours…”

Naruto stepped back, a hand clutched protectively over his chest. He was glaring at the Kyuubi. He was muttering in a language underneath his breath, making Kurama twitch. “I have given you my body, demon. My heart will never be yours to take.”

The world around Naruto’s eyes was fading as he was being pulled back into reality. Kurama gently ‘tsk’ed his tongue and slunk back towards the back of the cage, red eyes illuminated in the darkness. “You may have that contract with me, child, but soon enough, I will have that heart of yours.”

The blond took a deep breath as his vision returned to normal, leaving him in the collapsed space underneath the shrine. He stood up, wiping the dust, dirt, and debris off of himself as he wandered further into the room. He looked around, noting that there was no natural light around him, signifying that night had already begotten the day. He frowned. Whatever demons were lurking in the dark would be far more powerful now, the moon shining and strengthening them. He cursed under his breath.

He hoped Sasuke was close.   
\--

Sasuke moaned; his head was throbbing with pain. He tried to reach up to touch the drying blood on his forehead but found his arms unable to move. Sasuke desperately wanted to start squirming, panic setting into his chest and making a nest out of his heart. He immediately paused, assessing the situation and taking a deep breath to calm himself. When he opened his eyes, it was dark, all accept for a small beam of light from a candle. Sasuke turned his head towards the light, seeing a figure leaning over something, blocking it with his body. They were working hastily, black hair swishing around their back, not seeming to notice that Sasuke had stirred. The air in Sasuke’s throat caught as he noticed the chains binding him down onto a hard, marble slab. He had no idea how long he had been out, or where Naruto was. He looked around frantically, eyes searching the darkness for any sign of blond hair. His head was pounding with pain, feeling like his brain was about to explode from the pressure. Sasuke let out a pained whimper, despite his mental protests to his body.

The man suddenly stopped, turning slowly towards the immobile Uchiha, unable to hold back a smirk. Sasuke’s eyes widened when he was met with a crimson stare. His eyes were patterned with black circles, connecting and seeming to spiral as they watched him closely. Sasuke felt icy as the stare became more intense, the man starting to move towards him. He stood up; a wickedness just in the movements of his body. He approached Sasuke slowly, fingers lovingly tracing his face. They stung his skin, feeling like the man was lighting his skin on fire with just the gentleness of a touch. Sasuke cried out and the man pulled back, smiling down at him.

“You are so beautiful…” The man muttered. “Beauty as pristine as yours should not exist in the land of mortals…” Again, the skin on skin contact with the man made Sasuke thrash against his bonds, pain entering and hooking into his pores. “Such youth, such grace. The blood of the clan has finally made a body strong enough.” He gripped Sasuke’s chin harshly, forcing an immobile body up and into a stretched, muscle tearing position. Sasuke’s eyes widened as his spine was powerfully bent upwards. He bit down on his lip, teeth chewing the flesh trying to focus his mind off the agony in his back. Blood dripped thickly down his chin, coating the man’s hand. He let out a sigh of pleasure, watching fat drop cascade down porcelain skin. “Finally, I am able to touch the flesh of the innocent. The clan has not forsaken me.”

He leaned in, giving Sasuke a kiss on his temple. Sasuke twitched at the touch, his skin flushing and burning. His touches were acidic; like he was putting small drops of all over his skin and letting them burn; eat away at him slowly. Sasuke teeth grit together harshly as he started to pant, unable to keep back a scream of pain as the man’s tongue started to lap at the blood which was dried against his scalp.

“Is it painful…?” The man’s eyes were bright as though they were dripping with fresh blood and mixing into the whites. Sasuke let out a pained pant as he turned his head away, unable to find his voice to protest, though, deep down, he knew it would be useless to do so. “Forgive me, my dearest child, I do not wish to harm you but it is what is dictated. You’ve given me life afresh and I mean to enjoy it this time; pain is necessary for our sins.”

The man leaned in again; this time he started to suck and lap at the blood from Sasuke’s lip, making him whine and moan, jerking away from the pain. The saliva on his chin and throat like gasoline fueling the fire of pain rifling through his body making him unable to do anything more than cry out and squirm. Tears fell hotly down his cheeks and the man moaned at the sight of them, wiping them away with long, pale fingers. “W-why?” Sasuke’s voice was small, meek against the silence of the room.

“He speaks…” The man’s movement ceased as Sasuke turned his head towards him; his crimson eyes having an amused edge to them. “Just as I had feared; you’re innocent. How could they send such a delicate kitten into the lion’s den?” Sasuke flinched as the hand reached for him again; he made a soft noise of fear in his throat, causing the man to pause, smiling lightly. “Tell me, who is it that allows me to live again? What is your given name, my child?”

Sasuke shivered at the sound of his voice. It sounded too gentle, too caring, as those this man wasn’t purposefully doing anything. But Sasuke knew that was a lie. He kept touching him, kept putting his searing fingers on his flesh. His voice, however, betrayed him. He wasn’t sure why, but Sasuke felt like those eyes were compelling him to speak. “Sasuke…” He couldn’t look this man in the eyes.

“Sasuke…” The man seemed delighted. “My Sasuke…My Salvation…” The man was looming over him, as if he was wondering what to do next. His eyes were glistening with admiration and Sasuke cowered slightly, shuddering against the gaze. “You asked me ‘why’ correct? The clan must be sending you in blind, then…”

Sasuke turned back, his hair falling over his eyes. The man took great care not to touch him this time as he brushed the bangs out of younger Uchiha’s eyes. “Forgive them, Sasuke. They knew I could not accomplish my goal without a willing soul and they’ve made you so strong…” Sasuke made a weak noise in the back of his throat which came out choked, much like a sob. “No, no…Rejoice. You have given me a new life, sewn my soul back into a tomb of flesh. With a new life I can restore peace to the world.”

“Peace?” Sasuke didn’t know why he was bothering to question this mysterious man. He had been causing him nothing but pain. Sasuke head was swimming with questions though. He had come here for answers and now he was being assault by this man…

Sasuke could only assume he was some kind of demon.

Where was Naruto when he needed him?

“Yes, yes…” His voice was sultry, seductively sweet. He couldn’t help himself, running a finger down Sasuke’s cheek. The Uchiha cringed as the touch traced down his neck, causing him to arch up. “When I am finally fully revived, I will bring peace again to this world. I will purify it. And you were sent to be my salvation…”

The man suddenly turned away from Sasuke and the Uchiha trembled, fearful of whatever he could produce next. He picked up something from the small table across from him; it was whatever he had been working on when he had woken up. Sasuke was panting, unable to calm himself down as the man continued to do something he couldn’t see. Panic was burning through his chest and bubbling up into his throat making him whine with fear. He had never been this afraid of someone before. This man was unpredictable; Sasuke had no idea what action he was going to take against him.

He turned back around suddenly, a small bottle in hand. Sasuke couldn’t suppress the cry of fear; it ached in the back of his throat. “With you, I will save the world.” He tilted the bottle against his lips, his cheeks swelling with the liquid. Sasuke closed his eyes as the man pressed his mouth against his. He made sure to touch Sasuke’s face as well, causing the Uchiha to cry out, opening his sweet cavern. The liquid filled his mouth, swirled and twirled by the man’s tongue. Sasuke immediately started to feel dizzy, his cheeks burning with a sudden heat as he greedily swallowed the liquid. His lips were wet and sticky when the man pulled back, licking the remainder off his own. “To numb your suffering… I am the leader of this clan and I will not allow such a beautiful child to endure such torment.” His nose brushed into Sasuke’s, lips hovering right above his. “When you go to the Whiteness, tell them Madara sent you.” The hotness of Madara’s breath tickled Sasuke’s lip as he moved in, sealing his mouth over the smaller Uchiha’s.

He whined into the kiss, tongue prodding open his already parted lips. He was feeling strangely hot and the man’s skin no longer burned when he touched him. Sasuke moaned, his tongue pushing against Madara’s. The Uchiha made a satisfied noise in his throat as his hands descended down his chest, pushing the kimono the younger Uchiha was wearing open. He hand massaged the suppleness of Sasuke’s chest causing him to twitch.

Madara grunted when the smaller Uchiha started to nibbled and give gently, sultry licks on his bottom lip. His eyes were coated over, glassy with lust. The medication had done well to numb him, to block out the sense in his head so he would not realize what was happening. Madara smirked into the kiss, suckling the abused bottom lip of his Uchiha companion; it was still coppery with blood. Sasuke moaned, whining incoherently against Madara’s lips. He felt his groin twitch at the softness of the voice. It really was too bad for this child; he was sculpted in Uchiha beauty, practically perfect save the fact he did not have eyes of burning crimson. But Madara did not need him to be that powerful; he needed the youth in this form. He needed to suck it from the marrow of this Uchiha’s bones, to make sure he would not turn back into a corpse.

It was how the world worked. A life in exchange for a life. The clan sent him this one and he would be the sacrificial lamb. He almost wished they had sent him another but this one obviously lacked something that made him undesirable. They wanted him back and so, Uchiha blood needed to be spilled for his soul.

Madara moaned as he felt Sasuke’s chakra start to flow more, their kissing filling him with energy. He cracked open his eye, noticing that Sasuke’s body was slowly starting to age. When he finished sucking the life out of this child, he would rejoin with the rest of the Uchiha clan, taking his rightful place, once again.

“SASUKE!”

Madara pulled back as a barrage of paper seals littered his skin, causing the ritual between him and Sasuke to break. The younger Uchiha pulled back all of his chakra, flesh filling up and falling into the correct age. He started to pant harshly, sweat beading on his skin, coughing but still looking longingly at Madara. The older Uchiha roared with anger, scanning the room for the interruption. “WHO DARES INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS?!” The paper seals were bursting into flames, filling the room with a brief moment of intense brightness. Madara saw him then, crouching in the doorway, blond hair dirtied. His blue eyes were shining, more paper seals ready in his hand. Madara started to laugh. The power radiating from the small blond made him overjoyed; he could smell the demonic energy fueling the tiny threat. Madara smirked. “Such good fortune. A Jinchuuriki. The gods are smiling upon me this day; come to me child and face your end! I’ll put your powers to good use, little priest.”

Naruto’s eyes widened as the man took a deep breath in, expelling fire into his direction. He fell backwards, back firmly planted to the floor as the fire sailed above him. It singed the top few strands of hair by his face and the blond held his breath. He had felt this power as soon as he entered the shrine but he didn’t think this demon could be as powerful as he was. Naruto felt his heart sinking, his mind wandering to what the Kyuubi had told him about running. It was far too late to turn back now, though.

Naruto rolled, pressing himself into a wall. He had to do something desperate to give him an opening. There was no way he could fight this demon just as it was. And if the demon wouldn’t help him, he would call upon his own purity. Naruto took a deep breath, allowing his chakra to build up in his body, wrapping him in protective layers of gold. He needed to be strong, to save Sasuke. When he opened his eyes again, the fire had dissipated and he could hear the man from the room heading to the door.

The chance was now.

The blond leapt into the room, using all the strength he could muster. The demon didn’t seem surprised and grabbed Naruto’s fist as it came up. He twirled the blond around, slamming his smaller body into the wall by the doorway. He cried out as his face was smashed against the rocks, cheeks scraping and bleeding from the contact.

“An Uzumaki?” The man purred his hand tightening in the blond spikes, pulling his head back. “I’ve always had such a fondness for that clan. Your bodies are perfectly designed to hold demons and you are obviously no exception.” Naruto grunted as his face was slammed roughly back into the wall. He felt blood dripping out of the corner of his lip.

“Madara…” The voice was light and the man behind Naruto relaxed slightly, letting go of Naruto’s head. He groaned when the pressure on his scalp was released. The blond turned his head, seeing Sasuke looking at the two of them. His lips were bleeding, puffy and bruised from the man’s feral attack against them. Naruto growled. Madara simply tossed him into the opposite wall, cracking it with a sickening thud. “Madara…”

“My, my…” Madara was smirking as he approached Sasuke, fingers lacing into the sweaty bangs. He loomed over the smaller body, planting small kisses all over the Uchiha’s face, savoring the sweetness of his heated skin. “Uzumaki, let me finish with this child first and then we can continue to play. He is becoming very impatient.”

“Sasuke!” Naruto tried to get up but fell back to his knees; his back and head were throbbing from the earlier impact. Black spots were dancing in his vision. “Sasuke, fight it! He’ll kill you.”

“He is already mine.” Madara said, pleasure tinging in his voice. “You cannot reach him; my eyes have gazed into his own and I have consumed his blood. Our bond is no longer one of clan but of spirit. He is my salvation now and nothing will stop me from consuming him in darkness.”

“Too bad you spoke so much about your plans.” A man walked in from the shadows, his hand pressing into the stone. Madara was stunned, completely unable to move. He looked upward, an intricate seal above him. Madara screeched angrily, eyes burning red. “If you just stand around talking about it, you will definitely lose your chance.”

“You cannot keep me here! It is my destiny to have that child.” Madara was screaming it at the top of his lungs, the shrine’s inner walls shuffling and starting to collapse. Naruto coughed as clouds of dirt dropped down on top of him. “I WILL HAVE HIM!”

The man walked in farther, helping Naruto off the ground. He wore a hood over his face and his cloak was long, obscuring most of his body. “Come along, now. We must get that child out of here.” Naruto wavered on his feet and the man clicked his tongue. “I will free him of his bonds; heal yourself while there is still time. That seal cannot hold forever.”

Naruto nodded, still wary of this man and his sudden appearance. But he seemed to want to help them. For now, Naruto decided, he would trust him. He said he would help Sasuke and that was all he could really ask for right now.

Sasuke’s head was still swimming, not really grasping what was happening around him. He just wanted to continue kissing Madara; it had felt good, like his nerves were pulsing with electricity. A hooded man approached him, tugging and at his restraints. Sasuke tried to focus but his head was too fuzzy and he was dizzy with pleasure.

“Damn it…” The man muttered. “They’ll need to be burnt.”

“Is there a problem?” Naruto limped over to where Sasuke was lying down and his eyes widened a little.

“Naruto…Am I dreaming?” The blond leaned over Sasuke, petting his cheek gently. “That feels good.”

“What did he do to Sasuke? Do you know?” Naruto’s blue eyes were bright with concern.

The hooded man glanced up. “Yes, but now is not the time to explain. You; you’re a Jinchuuriki, correct?”

“Yes…”

“Good, good.” The man replied. “I am going to require your assistance. The lock on his right arm, use your power to break it free. The left lock, I will burn through.”

Naruto nodded, his body slowly covering in the dark red chakra. Sasuke just watched as the arms sprung from Naruto’s back, the blond was looking at the binding, his aura gripping the metal harshly, yanking it free from the marble. After the second was burned away, Naruto picked up Sasuke’s body from the table, noticing that the shackles were still on his wrists. He supposed they could deal with them later though; they had no time to waste, the building was starting to collapse.

Madara watched the three of them as they hurried out the door, the seal still holding him in place. They would probably get a few hour head start on him as the shrine slowly collapsed. He would have to wait until the seal broke down before he could move again. But when he was finally free, he would capture that Uchiha and he would suck away his life.

Madara's dark laughed reverberated through the catacombs, chasing the hooded man and Naruto as they maneuvered through the dilapidated shrine.

The hooded man knew exactly where he was going and Naruto was thankful for that. The only reason he had found the room at all was mostly due to good luck and a bit of well used tracking. But he had been in a hurry so he hadn’t taken in much of the surroundings his first time through.

Sasuke was clutching to him, breathing hotly against the blond’s neck. Naruto wrapped his arms even tighter around the raven. He had almost lost him to that mysterious demon and the thought of it made Naruto’s stomach churn. Sasuke was completely helpless against him. He hated demons for that. Humans could barely raise an attack against them and demons always took such great pleasure in tormenting them.

“This way.” The hooded man’s voice was somewhat muffled by the rocks crumbling and falling around them. Naruto leapt through a small opening in the wall, finding that they were obscured by the night. He took a deep breath, sighing it out with relief. “Come, I will escort you to the village. He needs immediate healing.”

Naruto took a step back, clutching Sasuke defensively. “As much as I would like to offer you my thanks for helping Sasuke, I do not fully believe that you are of trustable circumstance. How did you find us?”

The hooded man sighed, hand reaching up as tugging away at the fabric around his face. His hair was just as dark as the night, eyes shining with crimson, elevating the paleness of his skin to that of the moon; much like the man in the shrine, Naruto noted. But his hair wasn’t as spiked, nor did he exude such a menacing aura. “I am of Uchiha blood, priest. I will give you all the answers you seek but first we must get him to safety.”

Naruto begrudgingly nodded.  
\--

Sasuke screamed loudly, Tsunade’s hands glowing green as she held her hands over his heart. He had to be held down by both of her assistants and Naruto. The Uchiha man Naruto had met in the shrine just watched from the corner, frowning. Sasuke kept squirming and screaming loudly, pain near unbearable as he tried to free himself. “PLEASE!” Sasuke was begging, his vision blurry as it was obscured by his own tears. “PLEASE STOP!”

“Naruto, hold him tighter!” Tsunade yelled, her eyes shining with determination. “Just a few more moments, Sasuke. We will be done soon.”

A black sludge started to press at the skin over Sasuke’s heart, slowly oozing out of his pores and spilling down the pale chest. Sasuke was crying out even louder, his skin stretching unnaturally over the area. His hands were gripped into the sheets of the bed he was lying on, muscles so taught in his hands and arms that it looked like they were tearing under his skin. Saliva dripped down the sides of his mouth, dribbling into a small puddle on the pillow. He was crying too, tears falling in heavy drops down his cheeks. “AHHHH! STOP!”

“Sakura, I need a blade, now!” Tsunade yelled to her right. The pink haired girl holding Sasuke down nodded her head. The ooze was balling itself up underneath Sasuke’s skin, pulling upward, wanting to be freed. The girl’s grip on Sasuke’s arm slackened as she reached behind her, grabbing a small blade. Sasuke immediately wrenched his arm free of Sakura’s hold, reaching over to the other assistant and punching her with all of his strength. She remained firm in her hold though, despite the blood streaming down from her nose.

The Uchiha man in the corner moved quickly stepping down onto Sasuke’s arm. The blade was passed between Tsunade and Sakura and the blond woman quickly cut the skin open, the wound popping with the black ooze. Sasuke calmed down, his breath coming out in harsh pants, saliva and tears still leaking out of his face. Tsunade was panting, teeth gritting as she glared up at Naruto. “What happened in that shrine, Naruto?! Sasuke is supposed to be human and his soul has been severely darkened.”

“If anything, this is your fault Tsunade!” Naruto yelled back, eyes expressively bright with his anger. “You made us believe there would be information there! Sasuke has been befallen because of your misguidance.”

The Uchiha clicked his tongue, removing his foot from the smaller Uchiha’s leg. “Aniki…” All of them turned towards Sasuke as his fingers reached out weakly, grabbing the standing man’s cape, tugging it gently. “Itachi, please, don’t go.” The Uchiha’s eyes widened as he crouched, grabbing Sasuke's face gently and began looking over it.

“Tell me, priest, is this Uchiha a prophet?” The man mumbled watching as Sasuke’s eyes slowly started to close.

He turned his gaze towards Naruto but Tsunade cleared her throat. “Sakura, Shizune, you may go home, now. I will take care of him tonight.” The two of them looked between each other, nodding as they exited the room, muttering their goodbyes. Tsunade’s warm eyes flicked up to the Uchiha, who was back to admiring the other boy’s face with familiar kindness. “We believe that he is an anachronism…As such, he is from the future.”

“Hn.” The man gently let go of Sasuke’s face, letting it the pillow with a soft thud. “It explains why he was foolish enough to enter that shrine…”

“Forgive me, I had misguided him and Naruto into the shrine, into that demon’s den.” Tsunade spit out the word demon, fists clenched at her sides.

“Why do you believe Sasuke to be prophetic blood?” Naruto muttered, looking down at the mats on the floor.

“He was able to speak my name without me giving it.”

“Perhaps he knows your reincarnation as well.” Tsunade suggested. “For now, let us converse in the next room. I will meet you there after I tend to the wound on his chest. Naruto; hospitality please.”

Naruto nodded, standing up from the floor, motioning for Itachi to follow him.

“He called you ‘older brother’…in very affectionate terms…” Naruto said, giving Itachi a sideways glance.

“Yes, indeed he did.”

The silence between them was thick, nearly palpable. Naruto twitched with awkwardness.

“What did that demon do to Sasuke? Will he…pass on?” Itachi’s eyes narrowed slightly, feeling a softness in his heart at the blond’s reluctance to say ‘die’. He found it quite sad; the blond had already become attached to the now cursed Uchiha child. 

Itachi looked over at the blond as he slid open a large paper door, allowing the Uchiha to enter first. Naruto entered, closing the screen behind him. “I cannot say whether or not Sasuke will die.”

Naruto’s face was scrunched with hurt as he started to tend to the small fire in the middle of the room, bringing it back to a small roar. He filled a kettle with water from a pail, trying not to face Itachi with eyes burning blue with sorrow. “When we are rejoined by Tsunade, I will explain more to you, priest. There is still hope, I assure you.”

The blond’s smile was gentle on his lips; sorrow still shone through the oceanic blues, however. Itachi took a seat, nestling himself between the fire and the wall as Naruto set the kettle down onto the flames. After a few moments of silence, they were joined by Tsunade, whose brow was furrowed with worry. “He is sleeping peacefully at the moment but after our talk I will attend to him further.” Tsunade paced to the other side of the room, looking fretfully down at the tea cups on the small table. She actually looked a bit sullen after the event and Naruto sent her a sympathetic look. “Please, if you would, tell us what we might be able to do for Sasuke…”

Itachi cleared his throat. “You cannot do more than this, I’m afraid.” Tsunade and Naruto both tensed at the Uchiha’s softly spoken words. The kettle started to whistle and Tsunade moved towards it, pulling it off the fire, her face trying to remain stoic. “I felt that you, young priest, interrupted the ritual between Sasuke and Madara…”

Tsunade broke one of the tea cups catching everyone attention. They turned their heads towards the blond woman; she was shaking as she slowly peered over her should towards Itachi. “…Madara? As in the old clan leader, Uchiha Madara?”

“Yes, the very same, unfortunately. Sasuke’s presence within the shrine awoke him.” Itachi’s eyes casted towards the fire; the shadows danced on his face, making the crimson of his eyes look even more striking in the mock darkness. “The clan was foolish in the times Madara was alive, placing a curse upon him which could only be undone with Uchiha blood. We had no intentions upon reawakening Madara, however; which was why the barrier around the shrine was placed, so all Uchihas would know if the taboo was being broken.”

Naruto felt heat in his cheeks at that comment. “Forgive me…I was the one who broke through the barrier.”

Itachi shook his head good-naturedly, smiling. “There was no way for you to possess information about Madara’s burial place. The Uchiha are also partly to blame for this…” Tsunade had recovered somewhat from her initial shock, handing Itachi and Naruto their tea before retrieving a spare cup from a small cabinet above the table. “We kept it a clan secret, allowing the shrine to slowly die out. We hoped when it fell, Madara would forever remained buried, slowly eroded by time.”

“I felt his evil presence there…I allowed Sasuke to go inside even though I was apprehensive.” Naruto’s fists clenched into the fabric of his hakama.

“Do not blame yourself for this.” Itachi said soothingly. “Even if you had left the shrine without mishap, Madara would have reawake just smelling Sasuke inside. The problem does not lie within errors made by you or Sasuke; what is to be focused on is that Uchiha Madara is alive now and he wants very much to have Sasuke back.”

Itachi took a sip of his tea, letting out a sigh. “Madara and he have made a pact…One forged in blood, much like that you would make with a demon. There was no doubt that he has tasted Sasuke’s blood but as I said before, there is still hope, because you, Naruto, interrupted the ritual.”

“What kind of ritual did he perform? I have been a healer for many years and I have never seen such a disgusting sickness…” Tsunade took a seat next to Naruto; she had been listening thoughtfully to the Uchiha’s words for the bulk of the conversation.

“That black ooze was decay.” Itachi answered quickly. “Madara’s body had broken down very much in the past fifty years and he was trading Sasuke’s youth and life to return his own. He was trying to remove Sasuke’s life force from his body. One life for another. Sasuke was to take Madara’s place in the afterlife. If he had succeeded it would have effectively sealed himself inside the body which was reborn by young Uchiha blood.”

“Is that…” Naruto paused, his face flushed as he thought about Madara leaning over Sasuke, their tongue passing into each other’s mouths. “Is that why they were kissing?”

“Yes…” Itachi muttered softly, sighing once again at the end. “I’m afraid that is it a very effective way to extract Sasuke’s youth. Engaging in sins of the body, especially between blood, is quite demonic. It gave Madara much strength.” Naruto and Tsunade both frowned at the thought. “But that is not all, it is for…” Itachi turned his head briefly away, unconsciously chewing his bottom lip slightly. “The connection between them in strengthened to that of physical dependence. Sasuke will crave for Madara, until he is put back into the ground. Also, since the ritual was not completed, he will not be able to resist Madara either if they are present together.”

“Kami save us…” Tsunade said under her breath.

“But, if you keep Sasuke away from Madara long enough…Madara will die again. His body is, as we speak, already breaking back down.” Itachi said. “It will become your duty to protect Sasuke from Madara…”  

Tsunade stood up. “I will go request more guards around the village.” She looked towards Itachi. “If you would like, you may stay here for the night.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, Tsunade.” Itachi said with a slight bow. “I wish to speak with the Uchiha child when he awakens so I would very much appreciate staying here.” Tsunade nodded as she walked to the screen, opening and shutting it with a small thud.

Naruto’s eyes were shining as he turned his head towards Itachi. “What, exactly, would you like to speak with Sasuke about?”

“How to save his soul.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of the things I was told (on ff.net) about this story is that...Well, Sasuke talks kinda weird. And ya know what, they were totally right. Sasuke doesn't talk like a typical teenager from 2014. But I'd like to think Sasuke is smart enough to figure out, if he called everyone 'bro' and spoke like your typical 16 year old, that his journey would be longer and more complicated because of freakin' diction. NO ONE WANTS A DUMB ADVENTURE BECAUSE OF DICTION. So yeah, Sasuke will talk in a fashion more...untypical of his age group.   
> but does that mean there won't be wacky misunderstandings later on?! Pshhh, it's unavoidable.   
> Anyway, I really hope you guys can forgive the strangeness of the speaking in general too, because, well, it's anachronistic. But I mean like no one wants to read the Shakespeare of fanfiction so we're gunna go with 18th century approach where everyone just talks...A LOT.   
> ...So, yeah. Enjoy <3
> 
> ALSO: Starts with a memory. Cause Sasuke was passed out in the last chap.

_“Well, that was a lot better than I expected it to be for a movie called ‘Bust Head’.” Naruto said with his signature smile._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Oh I know, I don’t understand how that movie got two stars, it needed at least two and a half.” Both Sasuke and Naruto started to laugh at the assessment, flipping through horribly cheesy movies on Netflix. “My turn to pick?” Naruto nodded as he grabbed his soda from the coffee table, still smiling._

_Both of them turned when they heard the jingling of the doorknob. Itachi walked in, holding groceries in one hand, his cell phone pressed against his shoulder and his ear, as he methodically pulled his keys free of the lock and closed the door behind him. “Hn. Of course, there are ramifications to a gesture of that stature. You are aware of that, yes?” He waved to the two boys sitting on the couch before heading into the kitchen. He pulled the phone up for a moment and mouthed ‘Two seconds’ towards the raven and blond, who simply nodded._

_“You didn’t tell me Itachi was coming over.”_

_“I didn’t tell me either.” Sasuke mused with a smirk. “Ruins all of our plans for freaky couch sex.”_

_“Damn, I was looking forward to my back sticking to the leather and then have to slowly rip all of my skin off.”_

_“I know, that’s my favorite part too.” Naruto playful punched the Uchiha in the arm, sharing a laugh between the two of them. They chatted idly for a few minutes, knowing not to start another movie without Itachi. He also liked to engage in their favorite pass time of ripping horrific cinema to shreds._

_Itachi sauntered back into the living room, grace and silence filling his steps as he leaned over the couch, planting a soft kiss on Sasuke’s scalp. He had changed out of his formal dress shirt, tie, and slacks for a far more comfortable pair of sweats and faded band T-shirt. “Sorry to interrupt my adorable, baby love-birds.”_

_“It’s fine, Aniki.”_

_“Wow, Itachi-nii, you didn’t even give me a kiss. I thought we had something special.” Naruto and Sasuke scooted over as the older Uchiha joined them on the couch. He was smiling gently as he looked over at the blond._

_“We must hide our love, Naruto, lest Sasuke become jealous.” Itachi wiggled his eyebrows seductively._

_“Well, you aren’t doing a very good job.” Sasuke muttered._

_Naruto laughed, smiling almost too brightly. “If people found out I spend quality time with the sexiest members of the Uchiha family, all of the fan girls would hate me so much.”_

_“I’m pretty sure most of my fan girls already hate you a fair amount.” Sasuke quipped, leaning back as he scanned through more movie titles._

_“They’re just jealous that I can touch you and not incur a restraining order.”_

_“I find that to be incredibly valid.” Sasuke said with a smirk, nodding his head once. “Alright Itachi, your turn to pick.”_

_“Nice deflection.” Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a high five as the older Uchiha huffed and reluctantly took the controller from Sasuke._

_“Fine, fine, but I warn you, I’m not picking something as cheesy as whatever you two were watching. I go for three stars or higher.”_

_“Good luck with that quest.” Naruto said playfully. “What’s the fun in tearing apart bad movies when they’re not even that bad?”_

_“I can assure you, Naruto, that even films produced at the big screen level can be quite horrifying for their errors in execution and writing.” Itachi replied with a smile. “I promise not to disappoint.”_

_“As long as you don’t put on another documentary about ramen like Naruto did earlier, I will approve of your choices.” The younger Uchiha stuck out his tongue and Naruto sneered at him._

_“Oh surreee, pick on the person who has an exquisite love for the most godly of foods.”_

_Itachi paused looking over at his companions, a gentle smile on his lips. “Speaking of which, have you two eaten yet?”_

_“I was gunna order Thai food.”_

_“Sasuke, you **always** order Thai food.” Naruto complained._

_“I won’t hate on you for ramen, if you don’t hate on Thai food.” The blond blinked slowly at the smaller raven’s comment, not believing a single word of it. Sasuke was biting his bottom lip to prevent him from laughing._

_“I think we both know that’s impossible.” Itachi interjected._

_Naruto let out an exasperated, loud, whine. “There’s no way I’d be able to come up with good comeback if you two join forces! That’s not fair, I’m calling bullshit.”_

_Itachi smirked, sneering a little at the blond’s outburst. “Don’t hate the player, hate the game.”  
\---_

Shifting and other unidentified sounds caused Sasuke’s mind to snap into focus; his eyes were still shut but he could hear something shuffling around in the room with him. There was a distinct presence, but in his sleep-absorbed mind he couldn't place it; anxiety hammered his ribs.

Sasuke sat up with a start, pain blossoming across his chest as the events replayed over and over in his mind. His brow glistened with sweat as he looked around him, eyes scanning, panic and fear trying to push its way into his face as he confirmed his surroundings. He swallowed softly, getting a grip on himself. This was his second time waking up and the situation he was in definitely couldn’t be considered a dream, but a nightmare bleeding into reality.

He laid back again, thumping his head against the small pillow. Sasuke ran his hands across his face, pressing sweaty bangs upwards and out of his face. His body ached tremendously. But it wasn’t just the pain in his chest, there was a deep seated ache in his mind, an urge, a want; it made his lips tremble softly, and his stomach churn. The man, who dwelled deeply in the Uchiha shrine, was effecting him. Sasuke felt the desire pulling and pummeling him with desperation. 

“Good to see you’ve finally graced me with consciousness.” Sasuke turned his head towards the corner of the room where a figure moved slowly, almost with inhuman speed and elegance. From the shadows emerged a man wearing his brother’s gentle face; Sasuke knew better than to get his hopes up. He could tell from the futon, the paper dividing walls, and the lack of city noise that he was still in the past. This man was not Itachi; red eyes were not a feature on his brother’s face. But the gentleness was there, the softness in his voice and smoothness of his gestures. “There was a fear that you may not awaken.”

Sasuke’s memory was somewhat hazy; he could pick out bits and pieces before his mind practically blacked out the rest. He remembered seeing this Itachi before he passed out, when Tsunade was healing him. He remembered two other women, somewhat, and Naruto’s egregious strength holding down his legs…

Madara’s face came right back to Sasuke and there was an unpleasant, pulsating need growing through his gut and threatening to fill his throat.

Sasuke said nothing, mouth thinning into a line as he tried to focus his mind.

“Forgive me for my rudeness; allow me to properly introduce myself.” Itachi’s eyes shone with a calmness that Sasuke remembered fondly in his own brother. “I am Uchiha Itachi, son of the current leader of the Uchiha clan.” No solace was brought to Sasuke from Itachi’s words and the smaller raven looked away, lips quivering. “Hn, understandably, you must be distraught from your ordeal. I just wish to share a hint of advice with you before I take my leave.”

“You’re leaving?” Sasuke said suddenly, on impulse. This man was not his brother and he shouldn’t feel the burn of apprehension from this stranger taking his leave. He turned his head towards the wall, ashamed of himself for getting lost again in the sea of familiarity.

Sasuke heard Itachi’s soft chuckling and turned his head back, attempting to mask his embarrassment by keeping his features calm. But even as Sasuke tried to do so, he could feel the storm raging through his heart and causing a tightening squeeze on his ribs. “I cannot overstay my welcome here, I’m afraid. I am needed elsewhere. But I wanted to have a proper conversation with you before I quit this place and retired somewhere more suited to my person.”

“I understand.” The smaller raven’s voice was quiet as it filled the room. Itachi slowly moved towards Sasuke, as not to startle him, and took a seat close to the boy, examining his face. He looked definitively Uchiha; head full of raven feathers, eyes deeply saturated with obsidian shine, and skin kissed with the paleness of moonlight.

“You truly are a beautiful child.” Itachi’s voice was filled with admiration and sweetness, smiling at Sasuke in a manner the younger Uchiha found to be too familiar and left a soft aching in its wake. “However, as much as I would like to be here of my own volition, I’m afraid that is not possible, given what has happened in the past day.”

“You mean…About Madara?” The way Sasuke’s voice caressed Madara’s name was too sultry and foreign for the younger to process for a moment, almost not knowing that it was his own voice which spoke those words.

Frowning deeply, Itachi sighed, nodding his head as a confirmation. “Unfortunately, circumstance has not played favorably, you see. But how shall I explain this to you?” The older raven mused for a second before speaking once more, “Madara is somewhat of an Uchiha artifact; hidden away in the deep bowels of that shrine as to protect him from the world, and protect us from him. Whether or not you believe it to be true, you are quite fortunate Naruto was able to save you from Madara, even if it was a small gesture.”

Sasuke thought about Naruto, wondering where this time’s little blond had scurried off to. He had a vague recollection of the blond holding him tightly in his arms as they raced back to Konoha. The Uchiha was somewhat surprised this Naruto wasn’t here with him as he seemed incredibly protective.

A pregnant pause filled the air with a stiffness as Sasuke’s fingers wrapped into the sheets over his body. “Itachi…What exactly did Madara do to me? I don’t really…”

“Remember?” Itachi supplied. “I assumed you may not; you were quite enraptured when I arrived.”

“I…I don’t know what possessed me to feel like that. To be honest, he hurt me but I just…”

Itachi looked at Sasuke with a forlorn yet thoughtful expression. “You cannot resist Madara if he has taken sampling of your life essence and blood. He has placed you in a very…Unfortunate web of entangling. There is a sleeping curse inside of you; one which reacts strongly in his presence. At the current moment, you are safe and there is nothing to fear for Madara is lacking. Frankly spoken to the contrary, however, you will indeed put yourself in harm’s way and likely seek him, against your will, as fate would have it.”

“Why would I do that?” Sasuke asked, a little flustered by Itachi’s response.

“You’ve become dependent upon him; he’s forced an addiction into you.” The Uchiha explained, a sullen tone edging into his voice. “As Madara walks this earth once more, you will crave his presence. Fear of him will no longer play strongly on your emotions, and in turn, you will seek him, as he will, undoubtedly, seek you as well.”

Melancholy bled into Sasuke’s expression as realization set in.

True to Itachi’s words, however, Sasuke’s chest was aching with that aforementioned need and he could feel the pain of separation deeply in his heart. Itachi hit the nail on the head, he was indeed craving for Madara’s presence. “So resistance is futile for me…There’s no way for me to avoid him.”

Itachi shook his head. “Not true. Madara is weak as the ritual between him and you was not complete. Since he’s bound only for a certain time period, there is a chance you can escape him. That being said, the Uchiha clan has never encountered Madara’s return; there is no telling how much time will pass before Madara withers again and is returned to eternity.”

Sasuke chewed his bottom lip, anxiety too strong to fight against. “My presence here in this village only stands to serve as a burden. I cannot allow Madara to rain havoc down because of what has transpired. I should leave…immediately.”

The older Uchiha grabbed Sasuke’s arm, with surprising force, pulling the smaller raven closer. “Leaving now would only service Madara. If you are alone, you are an easier target in his sights. Being obscured behind the walls of this large village will buy you time; Madara has to regroup and gain the necessities to find you. Since no one but a select few even know of you, it will be infinitely more difficult for Madara to track you down. If you were to quit this place and roam without guidance, more people would be likely to see you, and as such, be likely to supply Madara with the information he needs. Cunning and obfuscation will serve you well on this occasion.”

Itachi let go of Sasuke’s arm and the younger Uchiha blinked, nodding slowly. This Itachi had his brother’s fierce protectiveness; the passion and anger in his eyes had scared Sasuke somewhat but he knew, just like his own Itachi, this one would not hurt him.

“Sasuke,” Itachi paused for a moment as he looked at the raven’s face again. “Is it alright for me to use your given name so casually?” Sasuke nodded his head once. “Thank you for the privilege.” The smaller raven felt an even deeper pang of longing for his own brother as this Itachi spoke to him. Their mannerisms were very similar and the formalities this Itachi employed reminded Sasuke of when Itachi would speak to his business associate. There was a calm air of respect in his voice and it comforted Sasuke, even just a little. “Sasuke, I know this current situation is trying for you. Tsunade has informed me of your…placement in the ebbing waves of time. Upon seeing and acknowledging me for the first time, you referred to me not only by my given name but also sweetly called me ‘Aniki’.”

A sudden flushing charred Sasuke’s cheeks and again he had to look away from Itachi. “Ah…Yes, well…Tsunade informs you correctly. From what little information I have sequestered, the evidence tends to agree that I am no longer within my own time period, but rather, a thousand years in the past.”

“Fascinating,” The look on Itachi’s face was calm but also filled with wonder. The older Uchiha put his hand on top of Sasuke’s as a friendly, reassuring gesture, smiling as he did so. “Perhaps if you shared with me the conditions of your situation, I may be able to give a pointed guide towards a solution. I do not mean to impose myself so severely on your life but there is a chance, in my worldly travels, I have stumbled upon something of this nature before, or perhaps know someone else who may.”  

“I would greatly appreciate any help I could receive.” Sasuke muttered. “However, I do not know if there is a finite solution.”

Itachi nodded his head. “Please begin, if you will, Sasuke. Tell me as much as you can remember.”

Sasuke took a deep breath through his nose, recounting it all in his head before putting it to words. He told Itachi everything he could about the library, his Naruto, and the book. Sasuke noticed, when he was speaking, that Itachi’s face twitched upon its mention. Perhaps he did know something after all.

“And the title of this book…Your Naruto just called it the ‘Classic’?” Itachi questioned.

Sasuke nodded. “As far as I know, that was all it was called. I was unable to read the cover anyway; it was in a language I had never seen before.”   

“This may seem to be a strange question, but, do you perhaps remember what the language looked like? There are many ancient writings present throughout the land, and with these ancient languages, comes the volumes of experts who can read them.”

Sasuke pursed his lips together. He could clearly picture the first two symbol-like gibberish from the title, but not much after that. The young Uchiha hoped those two symbols would be enough. “I don’t suppose you have something to write on or with, do you?”

Itachi frowned and sighed. “Parchment is quite expensive to have on hand, so no, I do not.” The older thought for a moment and presented his hand to Sasuke. The paleness of his palm comparable to Sasuke’s own. He blinked with confusion at the gesture, but Itachi’s small smile reassured him. “Here, draw it on my skin. You may have to use your nail, but the redness of the markings will be quite clear.”

After the confusion past Sasuke weighed his options and found no easier solution. It was, of course, almost too inconvenient for words that his duffle bag had been lost in the earlier scuffle with Naruto. He doubted the blond was smart enough to grab it. Sasuke breathed a small sigh through his nose and grabbed his brother’s incarnation’s hand.

His nails were relatively short, but Sasuke managed. Luckily for him, it wasn’t a bubbly, overtly connective language with an obvious, meaningful stroke pattern. He drew a long line first, horizontally across half of Itachi’s palm, then drew a shorter line above it, about half the length. To finish the first part he remembered, Sasuke drew a vertical line from the bottom line with a short outcropping vertical dot.

The second symbol was far simpler, consisting of what looked like a primitive claw-tearing-on-fabric design, like Sasuke had seen in plenty of movies. Only the small difference was that it had a disconnected, third vertical drop.

Sasuke relinquished his grip when the marks raised, deeply and angrily from Itachi’s skin. The older Uchiha hummed softly in his throat, nodding one, as he raised his gaze back up to Sasuke. “You’re sure about this?”

“There are more symbols, to be sure, but those are the ones I can remember with the most clarity.” Sasuke didn’t receive a response right away from Itachi. A nervous sweat gathered at the back of his neck. “Well?”

“Hn…” Itachi seemed contemplative as he stared into Sasuke’s eyes. “I fear if I reveal this information to you, you will immediately seek to leave this place. However, I do not wish to control you, by any means…”

“Itachi, please, you must understand my position.” Sasuke gripped onto Itachi’s forearm, looking deeply into the older Uchiha’s obsidian gaze. “I know you’ve warned me away from the potential dangers lurking outside the walls of this village and you’re worried about…My unfortunate circumstance, but I miss _my_ home, _my_ Naruto, and _my_ Itachi. I need these answers, and I know you are reluctant, as you should be, but I need to take a risk to return home.” Sasuke paused for a moment, having to look away to finish his speech. “I’m…Afraid. I’ve never been so afraid…The thought of being stuck here and never being able to return to the people I care for…It…I…”

“Enough.” Itachi said in a decisive, somewhat hard tone. “I understand, no need to say more.” He sighed, audibly. “If I give you this information, I will also give it with a s _uggestion_ , just to save my mental state about the matter with Madara.” Sasuke nodded slowly, trying to hide his excitement for the answers he’d been seeking since his arrival. “The language you’ve shown me is not one of extinct variety, for snakes, at lea-“

“Wait, wait, j-just hold on a second.” Itachi blinked in confusion at Sasuke’s interjection. “Did you just say ‘snakes’?” The befuddled gaze of Itachi was returned with unhidden expression by Sasuke. The two Uchiha sat and looked at each other for a moment.  

Sasuke supposed his life becoming a Harry Potter book shouldn’t be too surprising since Naruto DID have a demon inside of him and Madara obviously used magic. But the idea of snakes being sentient enough to use language absolutely baffled him.

“Right, of course, yes. I did.” Itachi said with a sudden realization. “Forgive me, sometimes my memory is fleeting about your placement in time. I suppose snakes do not talk in your time?”

“Hissing is as far as it goes.” Sasuke replied, trying to wrap his head around the idea of a snake actually saying something to him. “Do most animals talk here?”

“Oh, Heavens no. Don’t be ridiculous.” Itachi’s smile was back. “Animals derived of the divine beasts, or have the correct magic placed on them, can speak, but other than that, no. Snakes are ancient relatives of dragons, which could speak, and by that blood relation, snakes also have the ability to speak. It isn’t necessarily the same language as ours, but, some will be able to speak to you.”

“So…I should go into the forest and find a snake nest and ask them about this book?” Of course by this point, Sasuke wasn’t exactly sure where Itachi’s information was about to lead him so he just made a bold conjecture, hoping Itachi would tell otherwise. Although, from how everything had been working out so far, Sasuke felt he wouldn’t be surprised if Itachi said he was completely right.

“Please do not do something that dangerous.” Itachi’s face conveyed a seriousness Sasuke’s own brother employed during his routine childhood scolding. “Considering the fact it was a book, and a magical book at that, we must assume it was a snake priest or cultist who wrote it.” Itachi’s face soften a little. “The only priest I can think of with enough expertise for this matter is a man named Orochi-“

Naruto burst into the room, slamming the paper screen open. Sasuke jumped slightly in his surprise, his heart stepping up in tempo. “Itachi, you need to go.” Itachi’s eyes widen, only a fraction, as he stood up quickly.

“Naruto, what are you talking about?” Sasuke kicked off his blankets, about to stand when the blond started to move cautiously, circling around Itachi so he could come to stand by Sasuke, separating the two Uchihas. “Naruto!”

“So, the truth comes out.” Itachi’s voice was calm and he seemed almost too stoic. Sasuke was surprised and worried by the sudden change in his attitude; panic started to grab at the smaller Uchiha’s throat. A renewed fear started to fill him as Itachi started to back away from the blond. “Forgive me, Sasuke, it was only my intention to try and help you…”

“W-what is he talking about, Itachi?” Sasuke’s eyes were wide with confusion and the older Uchiha smiled sadly.

“I’m not your brother, Sasuke.” The tone of Itachi’s voice completely changed, edging into an almost harsh, cold reminder. The older Uchiha’s eyes reflected this change; all sweetness from earlier disappearing from them. The haunting redness of his eyes seemed far too foreboding and Sasuke felt an ache in his chest. He had been fooled. “My, my, seems like the village has finally picked up on me.”

“Tsunade is giving you one chance to leave the village…And never return…Right now.” Naruto made an awkward gesture with his head towards the wall behind Sasuke; his face was almost too stern, as if he was faking the anger. His lips were shaking, very slightly, words rushed as they fell from his lips. Itachi smiled again, laughing lightly.

“Oh, Naruto, just for your kindness in this moment, I will leave you some information, no doubt useful to you…About Akatsuki.” The blond’s eyes widened considerably and Sasuke could only feel himself becoming more and more lost. “The man who seeks you wears the masks of his deceptions. Orange, like the sunrise.” There was a shuffling down the hallway and Itachi smirked. “Tsunade and her guards are coming now…I must go. Perhaps our paths will cross again.”

Naruto moved towards a hidden back wall and opened it for Itachi. He nodded his head quickly and the Uchiha quickly moved through, giving the blond more than enough time to cover the exit again. Tsunade moved through the opening with two men following her. Her face was a mask of ice but quickly changed as it displayed the fire of her anger when she realized Itachi was already gone. Her caramel eyes were piercing as she stepped towards Naruto, steps heavy with the thunder of her rage.

She stopped short of the blond, whose face was a mask of innocence. “You…” She halted her words, eyes still shining but she turned, heading back out the door and slamming it so hard it fell into the hallway behind her.

Sasuke glanced up at the blond, who breathed out heavily. They exchanged a look.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s happening? Or am I going to have to guess?”   
\--

Madara looked up at the seal, intricate, black, and beautiful. The way the circles and lines locked and weaved were absolutely breath-taking. If it wasn’t being currently used on him, he would be very impressed with the skill his Uchiha counterpart could use. But it was being used on him, to contain him, no less, like he was some kind of common demon.

The implications, alone, were massive in the Uchiha’s eyes. Something had happened in the clan, or perhaps, that particular Uchiha had been a rogue to the dream. However, Madara felt it was more than likely the former than the latter.

Things had changed, Madara could feel it in the marrow of his bones.

Had his dream died?

Creaking and groaning of the remaining wood floor only served to remind Madara than the shrine still hadn’t fully collapsed. The seal, much to the Uchiha chagrin, was very much intact. And it was very much so draining his powers, keeping his destruction limited. Not to mention, as Madara had reminded himself a few times, that due to his anger he had spent a great deal of power before realizing it.  

Madara felt every single, thin thread of his patience snapping, one by one. He had been so close to achieving his goals and it had all been for naught. The young, beautiful boy had escaped him. And now, he had no idea where the small Uchiha had gone. Undoubtedly, this Sasuke boy, was obviously unassociated with the clan. He wouldn’t be able to find the Uchiha hiding among them; Madara hadn’t decided if that was a benefit or not yet.

“Well, isn’t this quaint.” A man with an orange, swirled mask walked through the dilapidated corridor, avoiding some of the falling stone. “If it isn’t the Uchiha patriarch himself, in the flesh, no less.”

Madara raised a brow, frowning slightly at the mysterious man. “You seem to know me, but who exactly are you, I wonder?”

The man bowed; black, spikey hair signaling to Madara the Uchiha blood flowing through his veins. And when he righted himself again, his one, red eye shining demonically through the dark. Madara chuckled ominously. “I’m assuming from your new humor that you’ve decidedly discovered my Uchiha heritage. I am Tobi, your humble servant.”

“Oh? Servant?” Madara was smirking widely, showing his bright teeth. “I see. Well, perhaps you may begin by freeing me?” He waved his hand towards the ceiling which was sprinkled with gaping holes, but seemed to be avoiding the seal completely. “An Uchiha showed up, far before you, and destroyed the plan I had laid.”

Tobi was stilled, looking up. “Interesting. Very interesting.”

“Are you skilled enough to tell which Uchiha could have created such a masterpiece?”

Tobi shook his head. “No, this seal was created by clan, as a precaution for your return. Almost every Uchiha can perform it.”

“So, it is as I assumed. The clan has left me.”

Tobi placed his hand against one of the remaining walls, pulling out a heavy stone. The wall collapsed behind him. He jumbled the rock in his hand before tossing it, hitting the seal in the middle, and causing the rocks holding it to finally fall loose. Madara moved away as the ceiling fell, plummeting to the hard earth.    

“Madara, where is your sacrifice? I was expecting a body since you’re still so…Alive.”

Madara moved over the debris, with a contained beauty and grace. “He escaped with the rogue Uchiha and Jinchuuriki…”

Tobi seemed somewhat surprised. “I thought I felt the lingering of a demon, but I hadn’t assumed it was a Jinchuuriki.”

“An Uzumaki priest, no less.” 

“You were graced by the vessel of your failure, then. That Uzumaki boy holds the spirit of the Kyuubi within him. Ironic, no?”

Madara’s wasn’t smiling. His lips were pulled thin into a frown as he was reminded of his failure. He turned away from his fellow Uchiha, staring up through the ceiling and seeing the stars painted across the night sky, the sun slowly reaching its tendrils through the dark. Morning would be upon them within the next hour or so. “Tell me, Tobi, was it? What has happened these odd years?”

Tobi moved slowly through the stones and falling mortar, the wood of the shine already crushed and buried beneath the heavier material. He approached Madara slowly, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “Perhaps, my lord, this is not the place for such a conversation.”

“Indeed. Lead on then, this shall be one of the few times I shall follow you.”   
\---

Naruto had moved himself and Sasuke into a different room after Tsunade’s fit. The Uchiha felt less and less comfortable as the blond did something out of character; he kept his mouth shut for once. Sasuke nursed his lip between his teeth as the two of them sat, a kettle of boiling water between them, bitter herbs in the cup waiting to be submerged. Naruto hadn’t divulged anything, seeming to avoid the subject completely.

“Naruto, now is not the time to become a mute.” Sasuke urged. He had been fighting Naruto’s silence the entire time they had been moving, and now, even at their stand-still, the silence was becoming unbearable. It made Sasuke miss his Naruto that much more. That awkward idiot would never let a silence become too heavy, especially one like this.

“Should we head into the bath before nightfall?” Naruto’s suggestion was not the lapse in silence Sasuke had been hoping for. He sighed, knowing that it might be the best he would get, given the circumstances. “You’ve had quite the ordeal; it shall give you time to relax.” The blond leaned in, surprising the Uchiha with his sudden closeness. “And it may give us some privacy.” Sasuke’s eyes wandered to the paper screen, noticing for the first time, there was a shadow passing over it.

Sasuke nodded. “Yes. Let’s head in.”

The blond nodded and held out his hand for Sasuke to take. Normally, Sasuke wouldn’t allow himself to be pampered and babied like this, but his physical condition was lacking. He suppressed the annoyance at his own weakness as his fingers slipped between Naruto’s. With little effort he was on his feet, slowly following the blond out the door.

Sunset bathed the walls in a romantic, golden glow, casting shadows on Naruto’s face as he looked back at Sasuke. In the dying light, Naruto could see just how fragile Sasuke actually looked. He was paler than when they first met, skin already gathering a faint glisten of sweat from the heat and exertion. His eyes rested on the Uchiha’s chest. Even though it was mostly covered, Naruto could see the faint scar-like mark on Sasuke’s chest from the extraction.

Sasuke looked up to Naruto’s face, catching the brief look of guilt as he turned away. Bathed in golden light, Naruto’s blue eyes were even more striking and deep. He wondered how he had never noticed that from his own Naruto. Sasuke had to look away, fighting down an awkward feeling spreading through his gut.

The silence between them now, Sasuke welcomed with much vigor.

It somewhat surprised Sasuke just how silent this shrine could be. Usually, Naruto’s bubble of chatter enveloped him in waves of conversation and banter, but with the blond’s mouth shut, he realized just how silent the world was. It definitely wasn’t like his city home. And even if he complained about it keeping him up at night, he still missed it. The noise comforted him.

Sasuke ducked into a room as Naruto opened the door for him.

It was wall opposite from Sasuke had small cubbies to store their clothing, but from the looks of it, not many people visited the inner shrine’s bathing facilities. Naruto took a step forward, pulling at his robing while he did so. “Do they have onsen in the future?” Naruto asked, as he started to strip, any sense of the word modesty removed from the situation.

“That’s a stupid question.” Naruto’s open mouth gasp of exasperation was followed by Sasuke’s triumphant smirk.

“How am I supposed to know that?” Naruto huffed indignantly. Sasuke followed the blond’s lead as another wave of awkwardness filling him as he stripped down. Naruto handed the Uchiha a towel for his waist, but even that seemed like it wasn’t enough. Even though Sasuke’s Naruto had seen him naked plenty of time, from the occasional walking in mishap, to the ‘no-shame’ skinny-dipping they did when they were fifteen, to the eventual not caring if Naruto was in the room; this Naruto was different. Sasuke felt awkward with this blond being so close to him, invading his privacy while naked bubble.

“Come, I’ll wash your back for you.” Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke seemed somewhat reluctant, which in turn made the blond chuckle. “Oh come now, we are both men. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’ve seen it all.” He produced a small stool for Sasuke as he waved a small cloth to motion for Sasuke to follow him farther in.

“Shouldn’t you be a bit more modest, as a priest?”

“Perhaps with a woman, I would be.” Naruto replied with a slight shrug. “We’re in the house of the Kami’s worship and we are not partaking in sins of the flesh. I feel no shame at my nudity. Besides, I have lived here all my life, I feel at peace.”

Sasuke nodded, still not completely convinced by Naruto’s words. He felt awkward about being naked in a somewhat public setting. However, he felt awkward about being in this place in general. Sasuke sighed quietly to himself, accepting his nude fate.

After heading in a little deeper back, the steaming of the hot springs brought a slight flush to Sasuke’s face as he stepped into the outdoor area behind Naruto. The blond set the stool down and Sasuke, much to his displeasure, sat in front of the blond. He tried his best to relax, even going as far as trying to fool himself that this Naruto and his were the same. But with the sudden, unceremonious grace Naruto employed in dumping a bucket of water over Sasuke’s head, soaking him with semi-warm water, Sasuke didn’t have to fool himself. It was more than apparent that this idiot and his idiot were cut from the same cloth.

“Ah, sorry, I should have warned you.” Naruto said with a sheepish smile as Sasuke looked up with a glare. Sasuke flexed out of jump when Naruto’s warm, calloused hands were on the Uchiha’s shoulders, slick with soap.

Sasuke shivered and Naruto pulled away for a moment, robbing the Uchiha’s wet body of the blond’s warmth. He relaxed slightly when he felt the softness of cloth lathering up the soap on his back; Sasuke leaned forward.

“So, are we finally going to talk?” Sasuke inquired, looking over his shoulder at the blond. He sighed as he continued to scrub.

“Yes; I’m sorry about my secretive nature. You have to understand, Tsunade, currently, has no evidence of my interference. I did not want to be shamed publically if I was mistaken for a lapse of judgment.”

“What do you mean by that? Are you saying I shouldn’t trust what Itachi has said?” The blond sighed again, pulling the cloth away from Sasuke’s back.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying at all.” Naruto came around to stand in front of Sasuke, his towel covered crotch hovering right in the Uchiha’s face. True to Naruto’s character, Sasuke noted with a hint of annoyance, the blond seemed completely oblivious to what he was doing. Naruto crouched down, grabbing Sasuke’s arm and beginning to scrub it. “Itachi is being hunted by the Uchiha clan.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened considerably. “ _What_?”

“If I hadn’t seen the decree with the official clan sealing on it, I wouldn’t have believed it myself.” Naruto was looking directly into Sasuke’s eyes and the Uchiha felt his heart sink. Naruto’s eyes were so blue and honest that Sasuke couldn't fight the disbelief anymore. His stomach was churned at the thought. “Last night one of the guards spied Itachi through the courtyard and found his face familiar so he looked through the bounty letters. And lo, there he was. He’s wanted for murder of a fellow clansmen.”

Sasuke was silent and Naruto watched him for a moment. “I just…I don’t know what to think.”

“I don’t think Itachi is a murderer; there was something about him that…” Naruto paused for a moment as if considering what to say. “I don’t know how to explain it. When I met him, sure, I was skeptical, but he didn’t leave us to die, Sasuke. He could have, but he didn’t. I trusted him, on a whim, and he kept his word. His actions don’t say ‘killer’ to me.”

Relief swelled in Sasuke’s chest hearing Naruto’s words. He had hoped his disbelief wasn’t just his child-like ignorance for his own brother’s face. “I’m glad we share the sentiment, but either way, we cannot get in contact with Itachi…”

“I hope that our paths may cross again, but I fear it may not be on such noble terms…” Naruto muttered, standing up again. He made a motion for Sasuke to stand also, and the Uchiha did, having the cloth shoved into his hand. “Buckets are over there.” Naruto pointed out and Sasuke retrieved one, with semi-cold water in it. A shock for a shock, Sasuke had decided.

Naruto suppressed the jolt from the cold horrendously; standing up completely, muscles fully tensed at the temperature. Sasuke was holding back his laughter at the reaction, feigning innocence. “Sorry, I didn’t realize it was so cold.” Naruto grumbled something, probably very profane, under his breath and sat back down.

“Sasuke, there is something else I need to tell you about him as well.” The Uchiha lathered up the cloth and brought it against Naruto’s skin; the blond didn’t react. He grabbed onto Sasuke’s wrist pulling him closer, making him bend over Naruto’s shoulder. “He is officially affiliated with Akatsuki.”

Sasuke blinked. “What does that mean?” Naruto loosened his grip and Sasuke continue to wash the blond’s back, who had reverted back to silence, as if he was formulating an answer.

“It means he belongs to the people who wish to see me dead…” Naruto said with a neutral tone. Sasuke’s hand stilled on Naruto’s shoulder. He nearly dropped the cloth from his hand but couldn’t quite shake the shock.

“He wants to kill you?” Sasuke leaned in closer, hovering above Naruto’s shoulder. “Why would you let him so close to you?!”

“He made no move against me, nor did he even attempt to capture me.” Naruto muttered; his face was scrunched with his own puzzlement and Sasuke couldn’t help but share the sentiment. “Which, then, brings me back to this ‘killer’ business. Something isn’t quite right about it. I don’t know what, exactly, but there are things about this that do not make sense.”

Sasuke nodded as Naruto stood up, removing the cloth from the Uchiha’s grip. “Finish washing and let’s enter the bath. Perhaps an epiphany will grace us while our minds wander…”

The Uchiha couldn’t disagree, knowing that there was nothing else he could do at the moment. He wondered if he should engage Naruto about what Itachi had told him. Naruto was a priest himself, so he was bound to know something about the snake cultists, or at least, be able to point him towards someone else who did know. Sasuke cursed, thinking about how close he was to Itachi revealing the truth in this matter.

He sighed, taking up one of the buckets and ridding himself of the suds. After the water ran clear, he walked towards the edge of the springs, dipping a toe in to test the water. It was hotter than he liked, but from the milky color he knew it must hold some kind of healing property to it. He removed the towel from his lower half and wrapped it around his head, entering slowly. Naruto followed in behind him, causing a sea of ripples to spread as the water was displaced by his jerky motions.

Naruto sat, on the other side of the spring, looking directly at Sasuke. The Uchiha felt suddenly even more awkward about those large blue eyes boring into him. He tried to look away but before he could, Naruto did, with a slight flush covering his face. And it wasn’t from the hot spring. “Sasuke, may I ask you something?”

“Hn?”

“You know, perhaps it’s my curiosity getting the better of me, so feel free not to answer if you feel strangely about doing so…” Naruto paused and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sudden rambling. “I was just wondering...”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed slightly, “Get on with it, either ask your question or don’t.”

“What is he like?”

The Uchiha blinked. “Who?”

“Naruto. Well, not me obviously, but you know…Him. Your future Naruto.”

“Oh,” Sasuke found himself strangely disheartened by this question. Thinking about the Naruto he left behind in his own town made him miss home even more. He bit the inside of his cheek. “A lot like you, I suppose. Hot-tempered, presumptuous, loud, really stubborn, kind of annoying…Well, actually he can be _very_ anno-“

“I don’t suppose he has any good traits, does he?” Naruto’s flush returned, filling his face with creeping redness from his suppressed anger.

Sasuke smirked. “Of course he does, he would not be my best friend if I didn’t like him.” Naruto’s anger seemed to quell at the admission and he moved across he pool, coming close to Sasuke. “He’s very kind, he makes me laugh, and he listens, when no one else had time to or wouldn’t, he did. I’ve known him for a very long time and we are practically inseparable. He knows everything about me, and I know everything about him. Every story, every scar…” Sasuke paused feeling a sudden ache of longing in his chest, looking over at Naruto’s face and nearly choking on his own disappointment. He had to look away.

Naruto chewed his lip. “It’s difficult to look upon me, isn’t it?”

Sasuke tore his eyes away from the water and couldn’t contain the compulsion; he let his fingers run down the marks on Naruto’s cheek, shaking his head. “There are differences when I look at you. You do not look exactly the same. Just as it was with Itachi and my brother; I do not fool myself.”

“Oh, yes…” Naruto looked away, forcing Sasuke’s fingers to slide down and back into the water. “Your Naruto doesn’t have a horrific monster inside of him.” Naruto was still not looking at Sasuke as he reached the place where the Uchiha had just been touching. “These marks are not scars; they mark me as a vessel for this evil.”

Sasuke was silent as Naruto laughed in a dejected manner. The blond looked over at him, smiling softly. “But enough about that. We cannot change our situations if we do not have the means to do so. One day, I will be free of this demon, when I am stronger as a priest. For now, I will hold him and keep his evil from spreading.”

“Naruto…”

“Hmm?”

Sasuke felt the words dying on his tongue as he looked at the blond, who was smiling so gently at him, just like his Naruto would do when he was swallowing his sadness. “Don’t bother to hide anything from me. I can read you like a book.”

Naruto laughed again. “Perhaps I should say you’re of prophetic blood and let you tell them their ‘fortunes’ to raise a little money.”

Sasuke sneered slightly. “No, thank you.” Naruto slowly started to sink down into the milky pool, letting the water hit him under the chin. “Naruto…If there is something you wish to say, tell me. You can trust me.”

“Do you say that because I wear this face? I feel, perhaps, you are somewhat less reserved because of it.” Naruto said, and then looked away, obviously feeling conflicted about the harshness of what he had said. “Do not take offense, Sasuke, but I feel maybe you were far quicker to trust me because of who I look like, and not who I am.”

Sasuke remained silent for a moment before nodding. “Yes, I guess you’re right about that.”  

The blond sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to protect you, Sasuke.”

The Uchiha’s eyes widened slightly. “What are you talking about? You saved me from Madara.”

Naruto laughed dismissively. “No, all I could manage to do was stall him. And even then, I didn’t do a very good job. Madara is more powerful than I could imagine…Itachi had to seal him to even get him to stop. I know not of that seal, nor do I think anything I could produce would have a similar effect.”

“I believe in you.” Sasuke said in a small voice. They looked at each other, eyes locking. “If you’re anything like my Naruto, I know that you’ll do anything you set your mind to. Maybe, it would be best for us to try and find my way back home. If Madara can’t find me, then this will resolve itself. He’ll die again.”

Naruto nodded, the water rippling as he sat up a little taller, smiling at the Uchiha. But then his smile dropped as he gained a contemplative look. “But how exactly would we begin to look? Trusting Tsunade didn’t exactly work…”

Sasuke nodded. “Well, Itachi told me the language the book’s cover was written in was probably something a snake priest could read. He gave me, well, part of a name.”

Naruto perked up. “Which was?”

“Orochi…I assume there’s more, but you cut him off before he…could…finish.” Sasuke watched as Naruto’s features scrunched together, his brows knitting. “Why are you making that face?”

“I know of a man named Orochimaru. He used to reside in this village before his overzealous _interest_ in forbidden rituals was discovered.” Naruto said, frowning. “He became a priest of Manda upon his departure. The village keeps surveillance on his whereabouts. I actually possess that knowledge…”

“However?”

“He’s very dangerous. His rituals are the stuff of legends, the stories we tell to child to keep them from going out at night.”

“Well, if you’re scared, I guess I can find someone else.”

“What did you say?” Naruto’s tone was full of anger and his face was flushed from the accusation. Sasuke smirked. “Uzumaki Naruto, never backs down from a challenge! Believe it!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto start to prepare for their journey to Orochimaru's lair. But with Madara having Itachi under his thumb, will they make it before the undead Uchiha comes to find Sasuke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the wait. The one thing about college is that is sucks up all of your time. it soooo annoying. anyway, I hope y'all forgive me. To make up for the time apart, I wrote a really long chapter...and put some of this business in there. Please enjoy.

Sasuke's eyes traced the patterns of the sky, sighing to himself. He had been waiting what felt like an eternity for Naruto to finish speaking with Tsunade. Together, they had decided they would undertake the makings of an 'adventure' as Naruto coined it. Sasuke was just happy to satiate his stir crazy spirit. But also that he wouldn’t be alone while doing so. Even though this Naruto wasn’t exactly the same as his, it was better than nothing.  

The sun was starting to set over the village, oranges and reds staining the sky as night started to encircle day. He breathed out, impatience making him uneasy. He had been waiting all day for this moment. 

The Uchiha rubbed the back of his neck, choking down the need which was digging itself deeper and deeper in his chest. 

It had been more than enough time for Madara to formulate some kind of plan, but Sasuke hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the man. Sasuke felt his hands shaking; fret sinking in his gut. Fear played out a large part of his feeling but it was rivaling a deeper feeling which sweltered inside Sasuke's stomach; there was desire washing him over. He wanted to see Madara, wanted to hear his voice, endure the never ending feeling of seduction. 

But it wasn’t just the fear and desire which tortured Sasuke’s mind. He felt unbearably homesick as well. He missed his brother and best friend, probably more than words could properly express. It felt like someone had reached inside of his chest with icy fingers, wrapping them slowly around his heart, and began to slowly squeeze. He tried to relax, leaning back his head onto the wall which separated himself from Naruto's persuasive words. 

To Sasuke, it didn't matter at all what Tsunade said about their mission. With or without her blessing, Sasuke would leave. The thought of him staying here another day, when his home was so close in reach, made his stomach flip and turn in knots. It wasn't as though he hated Konoha; the people were exceedingly kind and generous. But being misplaced filled him with dread. He needed to right things, otherwise, Sasuke wasn't sure what would happen. 

He didn’t want to be stuck here. 

Sasuke started when heard something hurled at one of the walls, Naruto departing from the room shortly after. He looked ruffled with anger, his fists shaking at his sides. Sasuke blinked at the suddenness. "So, I assume we received a 'no'." 

"AND ANOTHER THING!" Tsunade screeched, barreling out of the room. Sasuke's eyes widened as the sheer force of her anger bowled him over. The blonde woman paused as she considered Sasuke's bewildered form. She breathed out, slowly, turning her eyes towards him. "You are not leaving this village." 

"I don't belong here." Sasuke's tone was ice cold as he took a step forward challengingly. "I want to go home, Tsunade. This was inevitable." 

Her eyes narrowed; severe and set. "You, Uchiha, need to reconsider your position in our current situation." Her tone was calm, but the storm of rage in her eyes betrayed the facade. "It was because of you, and Naruto, that we are dealing with an old, very powerful magic. Madara was no lowly human in life and with his resurrection, he will not be some easily manageable spirit. Our first priority is to keep you safe, Sasuke. This is not a punishment." She reached out, grabbing both Naruto and Sasuke by the front of their yukata, "There will also be no more discussion. If I have to, I will seal you both away in this shrine." 

Sasuke huffed as Tsunade let go of him. She sent one more warning look before turning on her heel and walking off. Naruto frowned, turning to Sasuke. "There's no reasoning with a woman as vile tempered as her." The blond sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Please find some forgiveness for me, Sasuke. I know how much your displacement eats at you." Naruto reached out, taking the raven's hand in his own. "I will find a way for us to quit this place." 

The Uchiha nodded his head. "We need to plan." 

"Tsunade will be watching us in the many days to come while we prepare. We must keep our activities at a minimum, as not to draw suspicion." Naruto muttered. "But, Tsunade did make one very good point while she was attempting to draw and quarter me with that serpent's tongue..." 

"Which is?" 

"The full moon is coming." Naruto replied simplistically. He sent Sasuke a small glance. "I assume you have no knowledge of what is to come upon that day?" 

"You guessed it. Let’s go back to the room." Naruto nodded, rubbing his hand around the spot where the cloth had been pulled so tightly around his neck. They began walking back to the center of the shrine, feet padding softly in the dying light. "So, what happens during a full moon?" 

"Demons, every kind, every making, every mold, become more powerful." Naruto's matter-of-fact tone made Sasuke's spine shiver with a sudden cold burst. "It will be dangerous to travel during that time. If we could, I would suggest moving about when the moon is waning. Perhaps arrive around the time of the new moon; ideally, it would be the best time to try and bargain with Orochimaru, he would be weakened as well." 

"Do you have more power during the new moon, being that you are a priest?" Sasuke wasn't sure why he asked, but having as much solace as he could reassured him. This Itachi had warned him of the dangers of just leaving the village; the Uchiha knew he needed someone to count on. Naruto just happened to be the best he could find. 

"Oh, if only I could wish upon Kami's stars and make it so." Naruto replied, with a slight shake of his head. "Unfortunately, no. I do not gain much from a new moon..." They paused in front of one of the sliding door. Naruto and Sasuke locked their gazes, charcoal burning into blue. "While I can say the Kyuubi is weakened by the new moon, I will have more chakra available to me. But that is, only for a short period, just the day." 

Sasuke felt like he could fall to his knees and sob. He knew it had been a long shot, hoping that Naruto may be able to carry them. A wave of anger and uselessness gnawed at Sasuke's gut; he aggressively pulled open the paper door, stomping into the room. "I can never win, can I?" He sat down in front of the small cooking pit in the middle of the room. 

"Please, Sasuke, do not fret. You know I will do any and everything in my power to keep you safe. I will not allow any more harm to befoul you. Believe it." Naruto's sureness made Sasuke feel even more guilty. He knew this Naruto was just like, if not identical to his own, in personality. He was selfless and giving, going more than the extra mile to make sure everyone was happy. The Uchiha, though, much to his chagrin, was not happy. As much as Naruto's confidence and words made him want to believe he had a chance, there was still the very possibility they would fail. Sasuke didn't even want to think about what would happen then. 

Sasuke let out a short breath, rubbing his temples gently as Naruto put a kettle onto the fire. "There's always your swordsman skills, as well, we can garner strength from." 

The Uchiha paused in his brooding to look up at the gently smiling face above him. "Naruto, I've never actually used a real sword in combat. I'm classically practiced in a different, non-offensive art..." 

"Nonsense." Naruto brushed off Sasuke's negativity with a wave of his fingers. "You forget, you disarmed me upon our first meeting. And not even with a sword, I might add. If you get used to the weight and do a bit of practice, rumors will spread quickly about your prowess as a samurai." 

Sasuke’s lips quivered slightly but he couldn’t bring himself to wear his smile.

\---

Madara frowned, face set firmly in his brewing annoyance. “So, that’s it then? How is it possible that they’ve betrayed me so easily?” 

“They were tired, my lord. The war lasted for…A very long time.” 

Madara turned his head, scowling even deeper than before. “I gave my life trying to end that barbarous war and this is how they repay me? Everything I did, I did for them, so they could have the perfect lives.” The Uchiha shook his head, his long hair settling over his shoulder. “No matter, I suppose. Once I have the things I require, they will all sleep.” 

“Yes, of course.” Tobi stood from his sitting position. “I have been preparing for you return, my lord. We have been scouring the country looking for the Jinchuuriki. So far, we have a total of six.” 

Madara nodded in consideration. “Good, good. I’m glad that I have such a loyal servant to assist me. The Gods obviously smile upon me.” 

“As they should, my lord.” 

Tobi and Madara paused, feeling a presence approaching nearer to their room. The older Uchiha knew this scent, this chakra. He frowned as the sliding door revealed another Uchiha, his long black hair shining in the light of the candles. Madara knew there was no mistaking this man; it was him, the one who had sealed him in the crumbling shrine. 

“I’m back,” Itachi bowed towards Tobi, looking up from the floor as he shut the door behind him. Madara’s chakra overwhelmed him in a second. Madara wasn’t bothering to hide himself now and the force that engulfed Itachi almost made his eyes start to water. He felt a thump of chakra push through him and he backed up, hitting the sliding door with his back. Itachi’s eyes widened. 

“You, the betrayer.” Madara moved slowly, eyes spiraling red as he appraised the young Uchiha. “Fortune really does smile upon me this evening.” 

Tobi let out a small laugh. “Of course, it was you, Itachi. I should have known as much.” 

“Itachi? Yes, the weasel…” The youngest Uchiha couldn’t look away from Madara’s eyes; they had captured him in their crimson stare. With all his will power, Itachi turned his head. His stomach was turning in knots. “More akin to a serpent.” The older Uchiha reached out, cupping Itachi’s face with his fingers. He forced Itachi to look at him. “Tell me, where have you hidden my sacrifice? I urge for him, dearly.” Itachi’s felt his tongue loosening in his mouth as his lips parted. No words escaped. He bit down on his lip, making Madara laugh. “Such resilience. Have it your way, dear child.” 

A fist buried its way deeply into Itachi’s gut, making the Uchiha sputter out more than just saliva. He could taste the bitterness of vomit and the copper of blood as it filled his mouth. It spilled from his lips and Madara watched, eyes wild with amusement as Itachi crumbled, falling forward. The older Uchiha let Itachi fall. The air had completely escaped his lungs and his legs were trembling. Madara laughed, his velvety, deep voice filling up the room with its musical tones. He reached down, grabbing the long, silky locks of hair and twisting them in his fingers. Madara dragged Itachi up from the floor, noting the sickened expression gracing the Uchiha’s lovely face. 

“Itachi, tell him what you know.” Tobi’s voice sounded muffled to Itachi, as though his head had been stuffed with cotton. 

“He cannot hear you; he’s trapped in my stare.” Madara pulled Itachi so that he was kneeling in front of Madara. He grimaced, knowing immediately he didn’t have enough strength in his arms to push Madara away. “It is just you and me now, child. Now tell me, relinquish the secrets of my dearest love. Where is he?”  

Itachi’s lips quivered, Madara’s eyes were the only thing he could see, Madara’s voice echoing off his skull as he slowly felt himself starting to be consumed. 

“That’s a good boy.” Itachi felt himself sinking back into the moment, panting harshly, knees shaking as he looked up at Madara. The older Uchiha seemed very pleased with himself, smirking wickedly as he glanced over at Tobi. “Off to Konoha, it seems.” 

Tobi nodded his head. “I will prepare everything necessary for our departure, my lord.” He reached towards Itachi, but Madara stopped his hand. A venomous look graced Madara face as his eyes looked into Tobi’s. 

“Leave the boy with me.” 

“He is no use to us dead.” 

Madara smiled, a horrifying glee wrapping in his features. “Don’t not fret, I would not kill such a beautiful child.” 

Tobi shrugged his shoulders. “As you wish.” He disappeared through the sliding door. 

Itachi was still panting, nausea grating his stomach. Madara was silent as he looked down at the Uchiha before him. “What a good boy you’ve been. Almost redeeming, I would say.” The older Uchiha bent down, coming eye to eye with Itachi. He didn’t have the strength to move away, feeling as though his body couldn’t respond to any request he made of it. “Don’t struggle too much. I need to feed.” 

“I didn’t…” Madara watched as Itachi came to grips with himself. “I couldn’t hear myself…” 

“Hush, child.” Madara’s finger slid gently against Itachi’s lips, forcing them to close with a simple press. “You were locked outside of yourself; far more honest that way.” The older Uchiha’s hand swiped through Itachi’s hair, the softness of the tresses gliding through his fingers like water. Madara moved closer, his nose tracing a path up Itachi’s neck. “You smell like him, my cursed beloved.” 

“You will never have him.” Itachi choked out. He was shivering against Madara and the older Uchiha chuckled, his ice cold breath caressing the paleness of Itachi’s delicate neck. Madara couldn’t help but think it was that of a swan and with one movement, he could break it. His fingers abandoned Itachi’s hair, joining his nose and mouth on the younger Uchiha’s skin. 

“I will destroy the world for Sasuke.” Madara’s teeth scraped against Itachi’s skin, making him shudder with an unknown feeling. “I will kill any and every person who dares get in my way.” Madara’s grip suddenly tensed, his thumb pressing dangerously hard into Itachi’s windpipe. He coughed, the air slowly trickling into his lungs. He couldn’t take a full breath. Itachi felt light headed as those red eyes continued to stare into his own. “That includes you. Tobi may insist you’re more useful alive, but I have yet to see you live up to any beneficial purpose.” Itachi felt his breathing getting more and more constricted, Madara’s thumb pressing harder into his throat. “Now then, let me taste you, boy.” 

Madara’s teeth sunk into the delicate flesh of Itachi’s neck. He grunted in pain as the teeth gnawed and chewed his flesh, blood springing out in heavy streams from the wound. The older Uchiha moaned, slurping and licking at the flesh. Itachi could feel himself getting weaker, but it wasn’t just from the blood loss. Madara was sucking his chakra out too. 

The thumb pressed against his throat lessened until Madara was pressing both of his hands into Itachi’s back, holding him in place as he continued to feed. Itachi’s vision was blurring, his breath ragged as pain and weakness blended in a way that made him sick to his stomach. He fought the urge to vomit a second time. 

Itachi closed his eyes, urging the ache to subside. Madara feeding off of him wasn’t a permanent solution; his chakra would only be able to sustain him for so long. But Itachi knew, deep down, the only reason he’d be kept alive was to be cattle. He hoped Sasuke had ignored his advice and already fled Konoha. 

Madara moaned, smacking his lips, which were soaked and darkly crimson with Itachi’s blood. “You smell like him. It’s faint, but I can still smell his scent on you.” He muttered the words into the wound. Itachi weakly groaned. “His blood is sweet, like yours; drenched in youth.” 

“Stop…” 

“Kiss me, boy.” Itachi’s hair was pulled back harshly, his scalp aching as long, pale fingers dove deeper, and wound around his midnight locks. Madara’s tilted Itachi’s head back, licking up his chin, covering it in his own blood. When he reached the younger Uchiha’s lip, Itachi gasped, an urgent flood of pleasure assaulting him. “Let yourself go, child. Enjoy this indulgence; think of it as a reward for giving me such a delicious treat.” 

Itachi moaned, hating himself more and more as he shivered in Madara’s embrace. He couldn’t stop himself, he couldn’t stop himself from slowly losing more and more of his sanity as the demonic man continued to shower his lips with kisses and sultry licks. 

Madara dipped his tongue into the waiting, succulent cavern, moaning at the sweet taste and how it mingled with the coppery leftovers from his bloody meal of the Uchiha’s neck. The boy was shaking in his grasp, hands moving up to grip the older Uchiha’s shoulders as if to steady himself. He found it both adorable and amusing, it was rare to see Uchihas lose themselves in such a carnal act. Madara would thoroughly enjoy bedding this one, he knew it. 

He pushed his hands through the younger Uchiha’s tresses, tugging at the ribbon holding his hair. A cascade of long, beautiful black hair brushed Madara’s cheeks as it fell free. He broke the kiss, looking at Itachi, his eyes shining with his lust and hunger. Madara felt his lower body twitch and start to ache at the sheer allure which surrounded Itachi. The blood was starting to dry on Itachi’s chin, saliva pooling in the corners of his mouth, which hung slightly open. His smaller body was still shivering slightly, making his gorgeous hair brush against the hideous wound against his neck. Madara bit his lip, just staring at the delicious body he was going to devour. 

Itachi first. 

Sasuke later. 

He’d enjoy them both in equal measures. 

Madara smirked, placing a gentle hand on the younger’s neck. Itachi twitched, feeling his skin burning and slowly closing back together, preventing any more of his blood from spilling. “Such a vile wound, that was. Be grateful I appreciate that untamed beauty in you as to not to let it scar and ruin this marvelous temple you’ve kept.” Madara leaned in again, capturing Itachi’s lips. The younger felt like his skin was on fire, itching and burning with an unknown need to be captivated and taken by the man who held him. It consumed him. 

Rationale told Itachi to fight back against Madara, but his body was screaming for more, his mind lulling his reasoning as the man’s tongue parted his lips and caressed his own. He shuddered, moaning at the wet, slapping of their mouths as they tasted each other. 

Madara’s hand kneaded at his chest, slowly striping him of his cloak and all the garments covering him. Itachi felt his pulse raise, knowing that the situation was getting out of control. He couldn’t bring the strength in himself to fight back. Madara pushed him to the floor, Itachi’s back resting on his discarded clothes. He could feel the cold of the wood soaking through into his skin. 

His hands were everywhere, touching, caressing, filled with longed and unhindered desire; Itachi was quaking at the attention, feeling undeserving of such illicit touches on his flesh. Madara raked his nails down the younger Uchiha’s chest, making his fingers follow the path down Itachi’s torso as he kissed, licked and nipped at every pale section he could get his lips on. Itachi moaned, his head falling back, exposing his white neck to Madara’s wandering eyes. The area he had feasted upon had healed into a deep, red bruising; he smirked. 

Slowly, almost as to tease Itachi, Madara started to remove his own clothes. Exposing his newly reacquired youth, Madara smirked as Itachi seemed mesmerized by his body. He reached up, his long, pale, fingers tracing the remnants of his previous life’s scars. The urge for skin on skin contact was overwhelming both Uchihas.    

A hesitant look crossed Itachi’s face and Madara leaned in, his body towering over the Uchiha underneath him. His eyes were spiraling, the black and red spinning and fading around in his iris. Itachi’s felt his body pulse, an urgency of lust spiking in his blood. He shivered under the gaze, unable to look away. “Let me have this body of yours.” Madara’s words were spoken softly, but his tone was forceful. Itachi found himself nodding, unable to stop himself. “I will make you scream from your sins.” 

Madara smirked as he ran his fingers down the strong, youthful body beneath him. Eyes bright and wicked, unhindered from his desire. By fully consummating with the young Uchiha beneath him, he would get even more powerful, and a little younger, making him nearly unstoppable. He’d be able to crush Konoha under the heel of his foot. And then, once Sasuke was his once more, there would be nothing stopping him. 

Itachi whined loudly as Madara attached himself back onto the sensitive flesh on his neck, already red and sore from where the older Uchiha had fed upon him. The kisses on his skin were scorching and painful; he shivered as Madara sucked gently on the skin. Itachi felt fear welling back up in his chest, afraid Madara would bite him again. 

Madara chuckled at Itachi’s shifting movements, trying to keep him away from the delicate, succulent flesh of his neck. “Oh? What’s this? Fearful are we?” He brushed his knuckles down Itachi’s cheek, reveling in the smooth, silken texture of Itachi’s skin. He was so young and desirable. The urge to corrupt and mar the flesh, so pristinely preserved, drove Madara mad. He wanted to rake his nails down the perfectly sculptured and kept flesh, rip the beauty apart with his fingers. 

The gleam in Madara’s eyes made Itachi shiver, looking away from the man above him. His thoughts felt muffled by desire and fear, his strength had left with the blood and chakra. He was weak, unable to stop Madara from continuing. And a part of him, the wicked whispering of his own mind wanted this rapture to continue. His heart was beating loudly in his heart, making sure to drown the rationale in muddy waters, and choking it with heated passion. Feeling the cool skin against his hot flesh made him shiver with the thoughts of more. The desire for it caused Itachi’s stomach to lurch with its own lecherous pleas. 

Madara’s mouth was molten hot as he kissed down Itachi’s chest, reaching a point where the younger Uchiha knew there would be no return. He held in a scream of both surprise and pleasure when sharp teeth dug into the flesh of his thigh, applying a gentle sucking to the afflicted area. Itachi rested himself on his forearms looking down at the droplets of blood cascading down Madara’s chin; crimson eyes were wide with wild pleasure as he continued to consume Itachi’s blood. 

“Sweet nectar of the Gods…” Madara muttered against the pale skin, smearing droplets with every movement of his lips. He rested his hand on the bleeding wound, letting his hand become darkly red, all the while staring up at Itachi. The way that the older Uchiha looked at Itachi, drunken with lust and blood, made Itachi twitch with desire. “I want you to crave for me.” Itachi choked on his own saliva when he felt Madara’s fingers enter him forcefully. The fingers were coated in his own blood and Itachi mind sailed with the idea of rituals, but his vision went white and his mind washed over with searing-hot pleasure. “Lose yourself to me.” Itachi groaned as his arousal was engulfed by a mouth so tantalizingly skilled and warm. 

The pounding of Madara’s fingers scraping and opening his insides was dulled and numbed by the mouth on his cock, Itachi grit his teeth, unable to stand the pleasure his body was feeling. He had lived a life where he denied himself sins of the flesh; the sensations filling him were foreign but more than welcomed. His body opened up to Madara immediately, cries and babbling of desire and passion ripping from Itachi’s lips as his body was sullied. Madara’s curling and thrusting had Itachi twitching, forcing him to open his legs open more and more as his body urged for that feeling. Madara’s fingers rammed into Itachi’s sensitive walls, spreading them wider all the while hitting into that spot which made the composed Uchiha crumble. It drove Madara crazy, the wildness of this Uchiha in the midst of his desire. The older Uchiha shivered, the sounds caressing his ears with the succulent promises which enraptured him to please this smaller Uchiha more, bring him far over the brink. 

Itachi cursed under his breath, feeling the muscles of his stomach clenching tightly. Madara sped up his ministrations, hollowing his cheeks and making Itachi hit the back of his throat with a blistering force. He moaned, his legs twitching with every stroke of Madara’s fingers or slurp of his tongue. “I…” Itachi voice died on his tongue, eyes widening as a wash of ecstasy pulsed through him.  Madara added another finger into the unyielding flesh of the Uchiha, eyes casting upward and devouring the sight of a man completely lost on the brink of his own pleasure. Madara’s cock twitched at the sight, impatience reminding him of how desperate this body had become for release. 

The howls of pleasure ripped from Itachi’s lips, sputtering saliva from his mouth as an intense wave of pleasure wiped over him. The muscles in Itachi’s stomach had been threatening to rip but they all finally relaxed as his orgasm spiraled free, ending the torment in hot, streams of cum. Madara swallowed it all, knowing he couldn’t stand a moment more before he completely lost all of his control. 

“You’ve never known the touch of anyone, have you?” Madara shuddered at the thought of taking a virgin, breaking the chastity meant for a martial bed. Itachi looked away from the crimson stare, unable to form a reply to the question. The older Uchiha moaned, his sinful urges washing over him. In his new flesh, he was no better than any other demon, and taking the chastity of any human could infinitely increase his power for a finite few days. But it was more than enough, with the full moon coming up to a head and this Uchiha’s virginity, Madara could destroy Konoha in a matter of moments. “I could have never asked for a better gift of anyone, dear child. Let me consummate an unholy union with you.” 

Itachi still was unable to meet Madara’s gaze, realization and rationale finally catching up to him. His body was arching and begging for more but all of his training would be forfeit if he allowed Madara to continue. He could feel Madara getting more and more restless, his large body looming like a cage, wishing to trap him. “Say the words to me…” Madara was nuzzling his neck gently, trailing sultry kisses and soft bites against the flesh he found there. “Let me have you.” 

“Have me.” Itachi felt his eyes widen when his mouth released those words into the silence of the night. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, knowing he could not take back what he said. He had betrayed himself. 

Itachi felt his back spasm as Madara entered him, a hot searing pain ripping through his muscles. Itachi forced himself not to scream out in pain, not knowing such a horrifying sensation could ever exist. Madara was smirking down at him, looking satisfied and in the ecstatic moment of pleasure. He moaned, leaning into to part Itachi’s lips and releasing the repressed utterance of suffering. “Shh, love, it will cause you to soar when you stop fighting me.” 

The younger Uchiha’s nails dug into Madara’s biceps as he arched back, out of breath and full of intense pain. He didn’t know how to cope with it and couldn’t understand why he had agreed. He hadn’t thought it would be like this but he didn’t know what else he should have expected. Madara owed him nothing, especially pleasure. He had betrayed him the moment the man had been resurrected so it would be expected that Madara would try to get even any way he could. 

Itachi moaned suddenly, his gut getting tighter with a harsh, quick thrust pushing into him. Madara smirked again, showing his white, shining teeth. He continued to pound into Itachi, leaving him breathless and gasping for air. His grip on Madara’s arm had only tightened. 

It pleased Madara immensely seeing Itachi’s body breaking down the last barriers and accepting all of him in. He could steadily feel himself getting sucked in by Itachi’s succulent walls, taunting and teasing him with the whispers of orgasm. Itachi threw his head back, teeth clenched, his voice threatening to spill the symphony only meant for sinners. 

Madara leaned in and kissed Itachi again, capturing his lips harshly. Their teeth clacked together viciously as the older Uchiha’s tongue invaded the cavern, plundering its depths. Itachi wrapped his arms around Madara’s back, body shuddering with every sensation filling him. He felt the renewal of the tightening of his stomach, muscle grating together in near agony as pleasure rocked through his body. He pulled away from Madara’s mouth, coughing and breathing harshly, dizziness causing his vision to blacken slightly. Madara chuckled darkly as he sped up the pace, nails digging into the younger’s hips, cutting the skin open. 

Unintentionally, Itachi moaned loudly, covering his eyes with the back of his hands to keep himself from continuously staring into those red depth. But it was stamped against his eyelids; closing his eyes had no relief from the piercing gaze. He could feel it looking at him, taking in the feast of his body and showing Madara just what all of his training had made him. 

Itachi whimpered weakly as his body twitched, feeling Madara’s cock shift inside him. It stroked his walls with ferocity making his back ache with the pressure, but his stomach and sac tighten with the pleasure. The only thing keeping Itachi focused was Madara’s nails painfully digging into him, tighter and tighter with each stroke. It felt too good. It all felt so good. 

“So good…” Itachi muttered between gasps. “Feels so good.” 

“Yes, my child. Let this pleasure overtake you, let it take you to places you’ve never been before. I am the one who to satiate your desires. Give into me and all you will feel is the slapping of my skin against yours.” Madara’s breath was hot against Itachi’s skin, feeling near to scorching around the sensitive flesh of his ear. He shivered at the words, lacking the comprehension of the underlying urge for devotion. “Be my feast of pleasure this night and you will feast on me and mine for many nights more.” 

Madara knew that Itachi’s body would release again soon; the luck with virgins was that their bodies were unused to the sensation, the pleasure was overwhelming and all consuming. Madara knew it would swallow Itachi whole. And he himself was getting to the brink, the blood and pleasure swirling in his revitalized body hitting a peak. 

Itachi’s wall tightened around Madara’s cock and he felt himself shiver, knowing that this luscious embrace was reaching its end. Speeding his thrusting up and savoring the delicious way Itachi’s body moved to suck him in deeper made Madara’s head swim with lust and excitement. He moaned lasciviously, trapping the younger with his body; his palms moving from Itachi’s hips to just above his shoulders, pushing into the wood beneath him. 

Itachi cried weakly, voice choking in his throat as hot pearls of cum leaked and shot out of his engorged sex, splattering his thighs and Madara’s stomach. Madara pounded into the now boneless flesh beneath him, allowing himself to cum with the essence of growl, hot and animalistic. 

Itachi panted harshly, his body shuddering and sensitive from his orgasm. He could feel himself already growing weaker, power leaving him with his chastity broken. Madara leaned over him, sweat dripping from his forehead in gentle drops. He reached out, caressing Itachi’s face with soft fingers. “Now, let me see what other secrets you have hidden from me.” 

Staring deeply into Itachi’s eyes, the dark swirls around Madara’s iris began to shift and move, hypnotically causing Itachi to stiffen locked into the eyes once again. Itachi couldn’t help it. Those eyes were so powerful, able to crack into his mind and suffocate his reasoning. But, as Madara noticed a little too late, Itachi was staring back at him with similar eyes. The black lines were sharper, looking like a deadly throwing star surrounding his pupil. Madara pulled back, frowning as he did so. “Ah, you pushed me out.” Madara clicked his tongue, chuckling slightly. “So, we are not so different. We have both made the ultimate sacrifice.” The older Uchiha stood up, leaving Itachi on the floor, still breathless. “No matter, just knowing that Sasuke is your brother is enough for me to understand you.” 

“I believe that is quite impossible.” Madara turned towards the door, not even bothering to redress himself. Tobi looked towards Itachi, who had rolled himself over; blood and other fluids stained his flawless skin. 

“Oh? And why is that?”   

“Itachi’s brother was a still-born.” 

Madara’s eyes darkened slightly. “But how…I…” The older Uchiha turned so that he was looking out towards the dim candles crackling in the room. “Never mind. I suppose what is important is that I have the information I seek.” 

“I have made certain preparations to leave soon, my lord. With your…Recent bedding, it would be smart to move by the morning, at the latest. We would arrive in Konoha by the moon’s zenith.” 

Madara nodded indifferently. “Morning would be the best time.” He cast his eyes down at Itachi who was still pulling himself together, wordlessly dressing. He reached out to stop the boy when he realized his hand was already beginning to show the signs of aging, wrinkles sucking his skin together. He pulled back, realizing Itachi’s blood and chakra wasn’t enough. He needed to take Sasuke as quickly as he could. Even if he could get a few drops of the boy’s blood, it could work. He had to keep himself young while he search, otherwise…. “Yes, we leave in the morning. Now, leave us. I am not quite finished with the boy yet.” 

“As you wish, my lord.” 

Itachi felt his back tense, not daring to look up at Madara. He could already feel those dark red eyes boring into him again. It was going to be a long time before the day begot the night.                                        

\--- 

Sasuke woke with a start when he heard the screen to his room close. He turned towards the door and saw Naruto, looking completely exhausted. The Uchiha sat up from his futon, rubbing his eyes. “Naruto, what is it?” 

“Do not fret, Sasuke. It is nothing.” Naruto muttered walking over to one of the cubbies of the room, pulling out a different futon to sleep on. 

“You’re sleeping in here?” 

“Tsunade has demanded that at least one priest needs to be near you at all times.” Naruto placed everything next to Sasuke, throwing himself on top. “I thought you’d mind the least if it was me. You know me better than anyone else here.” 

Sasuke nodded, his eyes full of sleep. He rolled over so that he was facing away from the door. He closed his eyes but startled again hearing the full force of Naruto’s snores next to him. He should have known this idiot was going to snore just as bad as his. Sasuke took a deep breath, settling himself deeper under his blanket. 

It reminded him of home. Being in his room with Naruto sleeping on the floor, his snores loud enough for Itachi to complain the next morning while Sasuke was perfectly able to drown them out. His heart clenched in his chest. Thinking about home only made him feel sick; there was a very real possibility he wouldn’t get back. 

The Uchiha rolled onto his back, looking at the ceiling. He didn’t know how long it would take for him and Naruto to get ready for their adventure. But the longer he stayed in this village, the higher the risk became. He sat up, sighing. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. 

Sasuke walked out of the room, shutting it quietly behind him. He sat down on the wooden porch, staring up at the night sky. The moon was almost fully waxed; it would probably be full in about two days. 

The night air was cool, making Sasuke shiver slightly as he continued to stare up at the stars. It was clear, the night sky shining brilliantly as every star seemingly shone individually. It was beautiful. He heard some distant chanting in the air, but he paid it no mind. Even with those ancient words gracing the air, it was dishearteningly quiet. Sasuke shut his eyes, soaking up the atmosphere, hoping it would calm his racing mind and help him eventually get back to sleep. 

Suddenly, a painful spark shot through his chest. He gripped the scar above his heart, gnashing his teeth as waves of agony ricocheted through his back. Sasuke closed his eyes, leaning over, panting and gritting his teeth. 

“Sasuke?” The Uchiha turned his head seeing Tsunade approach him. She wore a concerned look as she leaned over him, putting her hand over his hand. “Are you alright, child? What is the matter?” 

“I…” Sasuke moaned, the pain feeling like it was burning up his entire body. “Ts-Tsunade, please…”

Her hand pulled away Sasuke’s own, glowing green against his pale chest. Her face seemed relaxed but her eyes revealed a deep set worry. Sasuke, slowly, started breathing normally. The pain receded and Sasuke looked into the caramel eyes staring back at him. He frowned, looking at the ground. “Sasuke, does this occur frequently?” 

Sasuke shook his head. “No, this is the first time. Forgive me if I worried you.” 

She sighed. “No matter.” She sat down next to the Uchiha, looking up at the sky. “Do you really wish to leave this place so soon?” 

Sasuke straightened his shoulders. “It is not that I am ungrateful of your kindness, Tsunade. It is just that I wish to have more answers to my situation.” 

Tsunade sent Sasuke a look, shaking her head. “Understandably, Sasuke, I know it is your wish to go home. But I do not think it is the best option for you to show your face outside this village for some time. We do not know how long Madara will be roaming the Earth in search of you.” 

Sasuke shivered hearing Madara’s name. The all too familiar desire flooding back into him. It didn’t matter where he was or what he was doing, any mention or fleeting thought of Madara rolled him in urges he could never speak out loud. Frankly, Sasuke found it more annoying than anything else. He breathed through his nose. “It doesn’t matter where I am or where I go, he will hunt for me. I need to keep moving to keep you and the village safe.” 

Tsunade’s hand shot out so fast, Sasuke had no time to react. She pulled him in closer, so they were eye to eye. “Never speak those words to me again, Sasuke. The people of Konoha protect their own and since you’re here, inside the walls of this shrine, that means you’re part of this village. We will defend you to the death.” 

Sasuke nodded his head. He wanted to smile and thank Tsunade for treating him more than an outsider, but a part of him wished she didn’t say that to him. It would only make him feel worse when Madara finally came.  
\-- 

Sasuke panted harshly as he lifted the blade in his hand, swinging at the immobile lump of old clothes and hay. It was a training tool for the priests, one that he was fully utilizing. It was nearly unbearable in the heat, but the Uchiha grit his teeth and pushed through it. He needed to get strong, actually able to wield a real blade in combat. Fencing had come in handy for this training, but the weight of the blade was far more than he was used to. A foil was thin and barely weighted anything in comparison to the behemoth of a blade he now held. It messed with his balance when he swung, not that he let it show. Naruto had straightened his posture more than once, much to Sasuke chagrin. He closed his eyes, letting the beads of sweat mist and accumulate on his forehead before he lunged forward swinging and parrying backwards, trying to get a grip on how to handle the weight in both defense and offense combat. If he went into any situation blind about either technique, he’d lose more than just a few points for a messy strike. 

“I should think that is enough for one day.” Naruto commented, looking down at the Uchiha from the roof. The blond had jumped away from the Uchiha after a few well-worded threats about his safety. Sasuke frowned, letting the blade drop from his hands. He was drenched in a heavy layer of sweat, breaths coming out in short puffs. Naruto relinquished his position and joined Sasuke on the ground, smiling as he patted him on the back. “As I suspected, you are quite good at sword play.” 

Sasuke clicked his teeth in response, wandering over to a bucket of water placed by the training area. He splashed and refreshed himself quickly, letting the droplets sink down his skin and around his neck. He looked at the obnoxious priest as he grabbed the blade Sasuke had left on the ground. Naruto held it out, in both hands. “One of your mistakes is that you think of this blade as a burden, because, unlike that other…what did you call it?” 

“A foil.” Sasuke replied in a snappy tone, unhappy he was being lectured about the faults in his technique. Rome wasn’t built in a day, not that he could use that expression on Naruto. He would just stare at him in silence as his brain tried to figure out just what ‘Rome’ was supposed to be. Sasuke shook his head. 

“Right,” Naruto smiled, tightening and adjusting his grip slightly. “You’re more used to the foil being in one hand and are thrown off by the weight, am I wrong?” 

“Just get to the point.” 

“Hold it with two hands.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “You try to hold it with one when you strike, but with blades this long, you should consider the need for support and the strength, as well. A steady two handed strike will be far more powerful.” 

“Yeah, yeah I get it.” Naruto let out a sigh. Sasuke pushed his hair out of his face, looking up into the bright sun of the afternoon. It was completely clear and bright blue, the clouds burned off some time in the morning light. “We need to start preparing more.” 

Naruto nodded his head, moving to stand next to the Uchiha. “We should have more than enough time to get a few things together before we leave. The slower we move towards this goal, the less they will suspect our leaving. For now, Tsunade believes that we are under her yoke. We should try to keep it that way.” 

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, noting how wet it was. He would need to bathe today. He wished he could have kept his duffle bag; it had all of his shower supplies and an extra pair of clothes in it. But knowing the damn dobe had probably burned believing it was some kind of witchcraft, he’d never see those things again. Sasuke turned towards the blond, scowling with renewed annoyance. “What is it?” 

“Oh, nothing, just reminding myself that _you_ were the one to lose my bag in the woods when we first met.” 

Naruto looked at Sasuke puzzled before his eyes widened in realization. “AH! Your sack!” 

“It’s not a sack, it’s a duffle bag.” 

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Does that really matter?” Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, making a motion for the blond to continue. “Well, uh, the duffle bag is here.” Sasuke’s eye had never narrowed so quickly on a target before. 

“And you didn’t bother to tell me, why?”

“I, uh…Forgot.” Naruto was smiling that familiar sheepish yet wide grin Sasuke had become accustomed to with his idiot; and his Naruto used that smile a lot because he did stupid things constantly and got busted for them. 

Sasuke grabbed the sword from Naruto’s hands, staring down at the blade. “Ah, I think I may be ready to practice on a living target.” 

“Ah, Sasuke, please. I’m sorry!” Naruto backed up slowly, catching the shimmer of mischief in the Uchiha’s eyes. “AH!”

\----

 “Here.” Naruto threw down Sasuke’s duffle at his feet and the Uchiha began to immediately rummage through it, happy to find nothing was missing. He removed his towel and began to dress in the spare clothes he found. Naruto’s face flushed, feeling suddenly embarrassed to see Sasuke’s lack of modesty. But the feeling was short lived when he continued to stare at the Uchiha…Strange attire. It reminded him of their first meeting. He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing slightly to himself. 

“What?” 

“Oh, nothing. It is just that this reminds me of our first meeting. With the bizarre attire and everything.”

“Hn,” Sasuke straightened out his v-neck, reaching down into his duffle again to retrieve a bottle of cologne. He frowned as he held the bottle in his hands. “Uh, dammit Naruto.” 

“What? What did I do now?” 

“No, not you...” Sasuke paused. It was difficult dealing with reincarnations of the same name. Sasuke seriously wondered if there was a version of himself running around that he hadn’t met yet, but apparently anything was possible in this time. “I meant my Naruto.” 

The blond huffed a little. “You are quite possessive of a man you claim to just be a friend.” 

Sasuke felt a hot flush but then buried it with his cool Uchiha demeanor. “How else am I supposed to call him? His name is yours too; think about how confusing this is for me.” 

“So, what exactly did he do?” 

Sasuke showed the blond the bottle and he just stared at it blankly. Realization donned on Sasuke and he shoved the bottle back in his bag. “The idiot switched our cologne, again. The orange bottle is a dead-giveaway. He doesn’t smell good in Versace, that dumb asshole.” 

Naruto stared at Sasuke, silence building up between them. “You’ve said many things in this moment that I cannot begin to comprehend.”

“I can show you.” 

Sasuke reached down and grabbed the obnoxious bottle and sprayed it, “Ah, Sasuke, stop that at on-“, the blond priest, who tried to pull back but suddenly stopped. He smelled himself and his eyes went wide with amazement. “This…I smell incredible.” 

“Yeah, I know. I picked it out for him.” 

“Wait, I know this scent.” Naruto leaned so that he was smelling close to the bottle. “This is the unexplained scent you carried around with you upon our first meeting.” 

“So you really were smelling yourself! I told you I wasn’t demonic.” 

Naruto huffed indignantly. “Forgive me, but a scent this alluring has to have some proponent of dark magic.” Sasuke shook his head zipping shut his bag. “Well, you must really treasure him if you mark him with a certain scent.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “There you go again with strange comments like that.” The Uchiha smirked at the blond, “Are you jealous?” 

Sputtering, Naruto took a step back, his cheek flushing slightly as he avoided eye contact with the Uchiha. “As though I could be jealous of a man who you proclaim to be a fool.” 

“Yes, a fool who is almost exactly like you.” 

“Are you calling me a fucking fool?” 

Stunned by the sudden comment, a lull fell between them. The Uchiha stared, befuddled and incredibly amused by the blond’s outburst. Sasuke started laughing, conflicting pictures of his Naruto and this one colliding in this moment. “Naruto, did you just use that word because of earlier?” 

“Perhaps, I felt like it may have been appropriate for this situation. It is for burst of outrage, correct? You did slip quite ungracefully.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Why are you laughing?” 

Sasuke shook his head. “You’re usually so proper, hearing you swear is very surreal. It’s like I’m home.” 

“If you wish for me to swear more, as you say, I can do so.” Naruto’s grin was wide. 

Sasuke smiled gently. And Naruto felt a leap in his heartbeat, seeing such a warm expression on the Uchiha’s usually controlled face. He knew that those kinds of gestures and softness was probably saved for his future counterpart, but seeing one given to him was nearly euphoric. “Whatever, dork, let’s go get supplies before Tsunade realizes we’re gone.” 

Naruto nodded, smiling too. They headed towards the door and the blond hopped out into the courtyard, feet grinding into the dirt. “Sasuke, what is a ‘dork’?” 

The Uchiha stifled a laugh.

\--------

“Perhaps it is a good thing we have this sack.” Naruto commented as he stuffed the bought supplies into the duffle bag. Sasuke had revealed to him the wonders of the zipper and he felt very intelligent having mastered such a simplistic future construct in a matter of seconds. He zipped the duffle bag back up before shoving it into the back of a cubby.

Sasuke rolled towards him, already inside of his futon. “I told you it isn’t a sack.” 

“It works like a sack.” 

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. “How much more do you think we’ll need?” 

Naruto stoked the dying fire in the middle of the room, shrugging. “It honestly depends. I don't know how long it will take us to get to the snake sanctuary and then back. It shouldn’t be more than a three day journey on foot there, so at most another three back…” Naruto paused, reaching up and stretching his back. Sasuke could hear the faint popping of his spine. “But we also need to have correct medicinal supplies as well. My healing powers are…A bit lacking, as it were, so we need take something of Tsunade’s in the days that follow.” 

Sasuke nodded, sitting up. His body was aching and he was trying to fight sleep off for a little longer. He wanted to have a plan laid out so there were no surprises ahead of them. “We may also need a map.”

Naruto shook his head. “As long as you have me, I know how to get there. I’ve been there before and know the way.”

He looked over at the blond, watching the shadows and warm light dance across his face as he sat infront of the fire. If he wasn’t wearing the clothes, it would be his Naruto sitting there, poking the fire. But instead it was someone else with the same voice and face, and the same eyes that bore into Sasuke’s with the same intensity. 

“Do you really want to come with me?” 

Naruto turned his face away from the fire, bathing half his face purely in shadows. “Are you worried about something?” 

“I don't want you to make a mistake because of me.” 

The blond chuckled softly, smiling gently. “I do not believe helping you is a mistake, Sasuke. I understand well what you want and I am a priest, which means it is my job to help those who need it. And if I’m not mistaken, you are in desperate need of help.”   

“Madara hasn’t made a move yet.” Sasuke said in a quiet voice. “And last night…” 

“What about last night? Did something happen?” Unconsciously, Sasuke gripped the area over his chest, recalling the sharp pain that had rocked his body. “Sasuke…Are you feeling well?” 

Sasuke nodded slowly. “I am well, thanks.” Naruto stood up, closing the distance between them in a matter of moments. The Uchiha looked up into the blond’s face as he slowly sunk down next to him. He grabbed Sasuke’s hand tightly, looking Sasuke straight in eyes. “Naruto?” 

“Sasuke, believe me when I say that I will give my life to protect you. I know we’ve only known each other for a short time but I feel…Connected to you. I do not know if it is because our souls recognize each other, even in this time, but I want to help you. If that means I have to walk with you to the ends of the Earth, so be it.” 

Their fingers interlocked and the Uchiha felt his hand shake with a sudden, unnamed emotion. Staring into Naruto’s bright cobalt eyes, he felt safe, he felt the closest to home he had been in days. Sasuke chuckled, finally breaking eye contact. “What a different attitude you’re sporting. The other day you seemed as though you couldn’t protect me at all.”

Naruto smiled. “You believe in me and if you believe in me, I also have to.” The blond stood up and set up his futon. “Now, we have a long day tomorrow with training and planning our escape. Go to sleep, Sasuke. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Sasuke nodded, muttering his goodnights under his breath. He laid down, facing towards the blond who seemed to pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Earlier that snoring had kept his from sleeping, but now, it was just enough noise to lull the Uchiha to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. As always, I'm always busy and end up doing stupid things. Not to mention my laptop decided it was a good time to die....So I had to write this on my tablet...so if it seems like less quality work, please forgive me and be a little patient while I work out my writing issues.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.  
> Chapter starts with a memory/dream

_Sasuke groaned, coughing hard as he rolled onto his side. He hated being sick, especially when he had the flu. The only reason he had woken up and was enduring the onslaught of sweating, coughing, and generally feeling all around disgusting was that his phone kept going off. He unlocked the screen and saw that he had gotten multiple snap-chats from Itachi and Naruto. Sasuke took a deep breath, checking them. The first one was almost enough to make him put down his phone and just go back to bed._

_‘On my way to steal yo gurl!’ Itachi was wearing his work clothes, giving the camera a peace sign and a completely expressionless face. Sasuke made sure to screen-shot all of Itachi’s just in case they were all embarrassing._

_The next one was of Naruto coming out of his house. ‘Got your boyfriend.’_

_‘Hanging with your man cause you can’t.’ Itachi took a picture of him and Naruto getting food, the blond looking like he was in the middle of laughing about something, face red and scrunched up._

_The last one was similar to the third one; Itachi and Naruto sitting together but the blond was making a duck face. ‘Your boyfriend’s coming home with me.’_

_Sasuke shook his head, then checked Naruto’s snaps._

_‘Oh hell your brother smiled at me. RIP me.’ Naruto took a picture of his worried face, frowning._

_‘So serious.’ It was short video of Itachi driving, his neutral profile mindfully watching the road. His long hair falling over his shoulder as he turned at an intersection._

_The next one from Naruto he was making another worried face, sheepishly smiling. ‘you’re not responding, are you dead?’_

_‘You’re dead and I’m next, right?’_

_‘Itachi says we’re getting food. Which is exactly what a murderer would say.’ Part of it was written in Naruto’s atrocious hand writing, obscuring the photo beneath the orange text._

_‘Itachi is kinda bae, tho.’ Naruto had snapped a picture of his brother, drink in hand, sucking through a straw as he turned his head away. Sasuke rolled his eyes but made sure to screen shot that photo just so he could have proof of Naruto fawning over his brother._

_‘I’m coming to see you soon babe.’ Naruto made a kissy face._

_Sasuke chuckled softly, about to use his camera to snap Naruto back when he heard a commotion out in the living room. Itachi and Naruto were finally back from whatever they had been doing. Sasuke was about to get out of bed and greet them when Naruto stormed into his room, flopping down into Sasuke’s bed with him. “Bae, I’m here.”_

_“Don’t call me ‘bae’.”_

_“Teme, it is then. You’re supposed to be happy to see me, asshat.”_

_“Aren’t you worried you’ll get the flu?”_

_“Hell no, you got your flu from the flu shot, which is very counter intuitive, so I ain’t even worried.”_

_Itachi came into the room after Naruto had settled in, counting some bills in his hand. He stopped right in front of Naruto, straightening the money and with his free hand, made it rain on them. Naruto looked bewildered for a second as multiple bills fell all over him, some even hitting him in the face. Sasuke frowned, picking up the new and sudden mess on his bed, glaring at his brother. “We are not strippers!”_

_“Doesn’t matter, I was still going to drop a couple stacks on you.”_

_“Why can’t you just hand people things like a normal person?” Sasuke further scolded, holding back a cough so he could sound as serious as possible._

_“I’ve always wanted to make it rain on someone but I’m not interested in wasting all the money on naked people.”_

_“I hope it was worth it because one of those bills had a super sharp corner and got me right in the eye.” Naruto muttered, “I mean now I can live out my dream of being a pirate, but on the real, I am in a lot of pain.”_

_“Would another stack help with the pain?” Itachi asked, reaching for his wallet._

_“NO!”_

_Itachi smirked gently, leaning over Naruto and pulling Sasuke into a loose embrace. “Well I’m leaving so don’t burn down the house.” He nuzzled Sasuke’s hair for a second. “And no crazy parties.”_

_“If I’m going to throw up it’ll be because I’m sick, not because I’m a bad child.”_

_Itachi nodded his head, patting Naruto’s hair as he headed through the door, waving a brief goodbye. “Awww, Itachi loves you.”_

_“I know, isn’t it stupid?” Sasuke smirked; he leaned against Naruto who was fumbling with the remotes. He queued up a movie on Netflix and moved so his arm was draped over Sasuke’s shoulder._

_“Ah yeah, get in my cuddle zone, girl.” Sasuke tried to immediately pull away, Naruto clinging onto him with enough force to keep him completely still. “Wow, rude ass bitch. I’m keeping you warm.”_

_“Hn.” Sasuke pulled up his blanket more, letting Naruto get under it as he leaned back against his headboard. He shut his eyes, but found that the new headache pulsing behind his eye was enough to keep him both awake and in a foul mood. “Since you’re refusing to let me go, will you go to bathroom and get me a couple aspirin?”_

_Naruto nodded, untangling himself from Sasuke and walking into the adjoining room. After a couple bangs of cabinets, Naruto returned, handing the pills to the Uchiha. He took them quickly, wincing at the coldness of the water on his nightstand. “Let’s hope I can keep them down.”_

_“Is that what this is for?” Naruto asked, pointing to the large pan on the floor._

_“Yeah, yesterday I woke up and proceeded to vomit everywhere.” Sasuke shrugged. “So Itachi was like, ‘I really love you and everything but I don’t want to clean up more, so here.’”_

_Naruto settled back down next to Sasuke; the Uchiha unconsciously cuddling up to the new heat source in his bed. “He seemed really bummed about not being here.”_

_“Yeah, well, I know he’d be here if he could.” Sasuke muttered, pulling his legs up to his chest. “It’s not like I don’t understand that he has work to do. And he did try to call and re-schedule the trip…For two hours, while yelling at the person on the phone, and I was trying to sleep. But it’s fine. Hopefully, you’ll make sure I won’t die.”_

_Naruto grinned, giving the Uchiha a thumbs-up. “Of course, I will. It’s like that Vine. ‘You are my best friend, if I’m dying, you dying with me. Ain’t no choice.’ So if you did die, obviously the most logical choice would be to die too because if Itachi found out, he’d kill me anyway.”_

_“Good to know.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. After a few moments of silence between them, Sasuke looked over at the blond’s face. He yawned, checked his phone, but stayed relatively impassive. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Hey, don’t sweat it. I’d rather spend time with you watching movies and eating every brand of chicken soup than do anything else.”_

_“But Ino’s party was tonight.”_

_“And?”_

_“You can go if you want.”_

_Naruto blew air out of his mouth, laughing. “As if. Like I said, much rather be with my sick, little Teme.”_

_“I’ll make it up to you.”_

_“Let me call you ‘bae’.”_

_“Go straight to hell with that.” Naruto started laughing, making Sasuke crack a smile. He coughed, groaning and Naruto sat up slightly._

_“Come in here, little sick one. I shall heal you.” He curled his fingers like claws at Sasuke and the Uchiha blinked._

_“Hn.” He made him sink even closer to Naruto; the blond’s hand rested on the middle of his back, rubbing small circles into the tight muscles. Sasuke felt a slight relief to his back pain for a moment. He even felt like the congestion in his lungs was breaking up, making it a little easier to breathe. Naruto moved his hand up to Sasuke’s head, resting it against Sasuke’s right temple._

_“Your head still hurt?” Sasuke nodded blankly, enjoying the warm fingers petting his hair. The Uchiha closed his eyes and for a moment against his eyelids, he swore the room got brighter. Suddenly he felt light, yet sleepy. His head hanging a little more lowly so that his cheek was resting against Naruto’s shoulder._

_When Sasuke opened his eyes, the screams were what startled him first. He looked around, getting up from his crouched position only to find he was being weighed down by something at his side. He fumbled, falling back down to his knees as he noticed Naruto’s death grip on the cloth of his shirt. The blond laid on the ground next to him, unmoving, covered in blood. “Sasuke, run. Please.” He could feel the heat of the blaze behind him slowly creeping in; he needed to move. Naruto’s weight shifted awkwardly as he tried to get an arm underneath the blond shoulder, keeping them in one spot as Sasuke tried to pick them both up. He felt like he was sinking every single time he tried to make the blond move. Tears of frustration started to well up in his eyes as Naruto used his last ounce of strength to push the Uchiha away, making Sasuke land on his butt slightly to the side. “Sasuke, please.” The blond’s voice was strained, eyes streaming with tears as he stared up in the Uchiha’s face. “RUN! HE’S COMING!”_

_Sasuke was planted to the spot. He couldn’t bring himself to move a muscle away from Naruto. The screams and moans of the people around him were ringing out clearly as Sasuke felt panic welling up in his chest. “Naruto? NARUTO!” He could see him desperately trying to move but fell back down to the ground, overexerted and exhausted. He leaned over the blond, hands move more franticly than he thought possible; he needed Naruto, he needed him. He wouldn’t leave him here. “Please, please, Naruto get up. I need you to…”_

_He felt someone rubbing soothing circles into his back and he turned around, coming face to face with a crimson stare, midnight black hair, and a smirk that spelled out his doom. “I missed you, my love.”  
\---_

Sasuke woke with a start, breathing heavily as he looked around the room. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced over at Naruto, who was still snoring next to him. The blond was muttering something incoherent in his sleep before he rolled over, facing away from Sasuke. The Uchiha sighed, resting his arms on his knees. Tonight would be the full moon and the thought of demons being stronger made him shiver. Sure, he would be protected by the village and their barriers, but he just had a bad feeling about this.

He had nightmares all night about Madara’s arrival and didn’t know if he should trust his instincts, which were screaming that the demon would come tonight, or if he was just being paranoid. Those dreams felt so real, especially the last one. It had blended itself into one of his memories, making him sick to his stomach with fear. Of course, Sasuke didn’t exactly know he should do about it. If he told Naruto about his fears, it wasn’t as though Tsunade would let them leave, put some distance between themselves and the village. He wanted to do what was best for himself and the village, but he wasn’t sure what that was. Should he leave without Naruto? Should he tell anyone about his dreams? What if he was wrong?

Sasuke clenched his fists, gritting his teeth with frustration at his own weakness. He had been training for a couple days now and while he was getting better, there was no way he could face Madara in a battle to the death. Madara had magic; what did he have? The chance he could hurt Madara with his mediocre skills were low and all he’d be doing is putting himself in danger. “Why am I so weak?” He muttered, hugging his knees to his chest.

“Sasuke?” The Uchiha jolted hearing Naruto’s voice weakly coming from the futon next to him. The blond yawned, sitting up as he glanced over at his companion. “It’s barely dawn, why are you awake?”

The Uchiha’s words caught on his tongue, unable to properly voice or know what he could say in this situation. Naruto blinked, sleepily, getting up from his futon and coming over to the Uchiha. He shoved him slightly over as he crawled onto Sasuke’s futon, enveloping him with the warmth of his body. He forced Sasuke to lay down, holding him as he settled down for sleep once more. “Naruto? Hey! Don’t go back to sleep, let me go! It’s too hot for this!”

“Shhh, I’ll share some of my chakra with you. You were having nightmares, right? My chakra will soothe you, so you can have a peaceful sleep.” Sasuke felt his eye lids getting droopy, but he still tried to struggle a bit. He gave up after a few moments, sighing. He settled down again, wrapping his arms around the blond who seemed to insist their closeness. “Even in your dreams, Sasuke, I will protect you from him.”

“Okay…” Sasuke watched Naruto’s face as they both fell asleep together. He was oddly soothed by the embrace, not understanding why, but just having the blond this close, reassured him. “I’ll protect you too.” He whispered.  
\--

The sun’s blistering rays spread across the sky, painting the morning in blossoms of reds and purples. Madara smirked to himself as he watched the night scatter among the trees, hiding in the crevices of the world. He refused to hide from the light, letting it bathe him in the gentle warmth of the spawning day. Soon, his flesh would be whole again. Soon, he would have his sacrifice under him.

“My lord, at your command, we are ready to depart.”

Madara turned his head towards Tobi and Itachi; the two Uchihas who would follow him into the belly of the beast. He would destroy the monolith of false protection Sasuke hid himself behind. He would break down the barriers, spill the blood of the defiant, and let their dreams fall into ash…

Unless, they were to give him Sasuke without a struggle.

The Uchiha chuckled to himself, standing up and moving into the grass. It swayed in the morning breeze, sending a small cool shiver up his spine. He hoped they struggled.

Itachi looked at the ground, arms folded over his chest as Madara moved closer to them. Tobi put a hand on the small of the youngest Uchiha’s back, making him stand straight, at attention to the demonic Uchiha approaching him. “You should be gracious to our Lord, Madara. He chose your body as a conduit for even more strength. It is a great honor.”

“I am no longer a strong, chaste priest.” Itachi replied, turning his head away from the two of them.

“Being bitter towards me will not help you now, little Uchiha.” Madara grabbed Itachi’s face, forcing him to look into the oldest Uchiha’s face. “With your voice screaming my name as a mantra, I have become very powerful. I am thankful for you. Even though, if the family had followed me, I would have had you and every virgin in the family underneath me.”

Making a disgusted face, Itachi turned away. Madara laughed at the rebellious attitude of the youngest Uchiha, smirking. “It is your duty as prince, Itachi, to do what is best for the clan.” Tobi said. “Sacrificing your power for our lord’s is a trivial issue. He will bring peace to the world.”

“Hn.” Itachi walked away from them, heading down a path which would bring them all to Konoha.  Madara watched at the Uchiha’s body started to fade amongst the tall grass, amused at the coldness of the boy.

“Forgive him, my lord.” Tobi said with a bow, but Madara waved his hand, dismissively.

“All Uchiha are defiant and aloof at his age. It is to be expected.” The older smirked. “It wouldn’t be any fun if Itachi was passive in his submission to me.” Madara moved quickly, jumping up to the top of a tree, standing in the bright, rising rays of the sun. He stared down at Tobi. “Now come, we have a village to visit.”

\---

Naruto swung his legs thoughtfully as he watched Sasuke practice. He was sweating, trickles rolling gently down his back as he swung at the dummy, moving much faster and with an increased air of grace. He was panting harshly, steps only faltering because he was tired, not because of his lack of skill. The priest was more than impressed with the Uchiha’s progress. Sasuke learned quickly and efficiently; his dedication to the art of sword play and natural prowess far exceeded Naruto’s own. He frowned at the thought. He’d never tell Sasuke this praise out-loud so he could forgo the gloating.  

There was something about Sasuke, however, that made the blond all prickles of excitement being near to him. It wasn’t just the determination, the sweet reprieve of his fleeting moments of kindness, or something like that. Naruto felt drawn in by the Uchiha, not really knowing the true meaning of his attraction. To the priest, this matter was becoming less about helping Sasuke back to his time, and more about just wasting the time with him. He enjoyed the banter, the arguing, the reliance, and even the occasional comforting words.

_“Honestly, you humans are such disgusting creatures.”_

Naruto blinked, his eyes opening slowly as he was brought before a looming cage, the Kyuubi resting its head on oversized paws. Naruto sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why have you summoned me here?”

“You act as though this is an actual place that resides outside of yourself. It is only natural you return here, to me, when your mind is wandering.”

“Is that all you wanted to say to me, fox?”

“I do believe you should distance yourself from that Uchiha boy.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, taking a few steps forward so that he could meet at least one of the monster’s eyes. “And I believe we’ve discussed this matter in its entirety. I am only with Sasuke to be of assistance and protect him on his journey.”

“Oh? And this morning when you coddled him gently, was that to help him on his journey? Or, perhaps, your thorny jealousy towards your own reincarnation? Are not your thoughts and reflections upon him because you are in the midst of falling in love?”

Naruto let out a startled, nervous laugh. “Love? Have you become stupid?”

“Hmph, if I became stupid it is because you’re a dim host, at best.”

Naruto felt the heat of his body rise, flustered by the comment. He frowned, eyes narrowing. “Is that all? What a waste of time.”

“Your heart is your only reliable organ, little priest, do remember to use it and give it wisely.”

“Which would be to you, correct?”

The fox smirked, large lips stretching so that bright white teeth barred at the little blond. “You’re beginning to understand.”

“I am not in love with Sasuke.” The Kyuubi laughed at the statement, settling on the bottom of the cage. Large rows of pearly white teeth appeared against the red fur.

“You humans fall in love so easily; it’s disgraceful. Only a few days with this boy and you are already consumed with thoughts of him. Love is a sickness to your kind. It takes all of you and reduces the self to a weakened, useless form.”

Naruto grit his teeth. “That is what it means to be human. Trusting other people and fighting selflessly for the people you love and care about.”

The fox curled its tail around its massive body, enormous paws flexing in front of Naruto’s face. “Pathetic.” Naruto’s eyes widened at the words, clenching his fists at his sides. “True strength comes from self-reliance. Think about it, even priests are strong because they do not intermingle with other humans in ways that form strong relationships. They are chaste. And once your chastity is broken, your divine powers are cut.”

The blond turned his back to the fox, shaking his head. _“Naruto?”_

Naruto blinked, looking around. He was lying on his back, having fallen from the roof, Sasuke’s face hovering above him. He seemed impassive, not showing much concern “Oi, what the hell are you doing?” Naruto sputtered, embarrassed. He suddenly sat up, catching Sasuke off-guard. The force in which their foreheads collided was enough to knock Sasuke off his feet. He fell backwards, clutching his face. “Naruto, what the fuck? That hurt you absolute dumbass. Jesus fucking Christ, I was just checking on you.”

Naruto rolled on the ground, holding his head in his hands, moaning with pain. Slowly, however, he realized he had hurt Sasuke. “Sasuke! Are you alright?”

The Uchiha got to his feet, glaring at the blond as he did so. “I’m never helping you again, Dobe.”

“How is this my fault? You were the one who was far too close to me!”

“You fell off the roof! I was checking to see if you were okay, idiot!”

“I am one of the strongest priests in the land, do you actually think a fall from that high would hurt me?”

“Well you’re also the stupidest priest in the land! So yes, I was checking to make sure you didn’t kill yourself!”

Naruto huffed, brushing dirt off of himself as he stood. Sasuke walked away from the blond, placing the practice sword back on the rack. “You were talking to yourself.” Naruto perked up at Sasuke’s sudden statement.

“What?”

“You heard me, you were talking to yourself before you fell.”

Naruto swallowed; he hadn’t realized he spoke aloud when he communed with the Kyuubi within himself. Usually such moments were in times where he was alone. A hot flood of embarrassment washed over the blond as he looked away from Sasuke’s arrogant eyes. “It was nothing. The demon inside wished to speak with me.”

“He talks to you?”

“Yes. The Kyuubi is a living being, so of course he has much to say about humanity.” Naruto muttered with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “OH! This reminds, we must head into town today.”

Sasuke blinked. “Sure.”  

“But first, let me see your wound. It might leave a gruesome bruise.” Naruto stated, reaching up to Sasuke’s face. His thumb light pressed into the middle of the Uchiha’s forehead, gentle golden light pulsing from the pad of his finger.

_”RUN! HE’S COMING!”_

_“I missed you, my love.”_

Sasuke jerked back so fast he nearly tripped over his own feet. A startling breath exited him as Naruto watched with wide eyes; they held nothing but concern over the Uchiha’s sudden movements. The tension within the space grew as Sasuke let out a strangled breath; hand moving up to his forehead. Naruto frowned, “What happened?”

“I…I-I’m fine.” Sasuke replied in a calm tone, but his face hadn’t changed, still displaying a look Naruto was far more than concerned with.

“Sasuke, the pulse of your heart says otherwise. Your face is flushed like you’ve experienced the heat of battle! What is the matter? Even if I hurt you with my chakra, there is no reason for you to look as you do!” 

It was just as Sasuke had feared; the moment of his worries, he supposed, should be spoken aloud so Naruto could reassure him. But he wasn’t sure what kind of reception his anxiety would get him. Naruto might laugh it off or he may take it seriously. He wasn’t sure which. Sasuke turned his face away, a pulse of both desire and fear making his body tremble. He hated Madara so much in this moment. It was only when he thought of the demon that he felt so weak. Turning back to face Naruto, eyes cast downwards, Sasuke opened his mouth. “I had nightmares this morning, remember?”

The priest raised an eyebrow, nodding. “What of them?”

“The last one started out like a memory, but at the end I was in the village. It was being burned to the ground and you were…” Sasuke stopped remembering the panic in his chest at the sight of Naruto struggling to get himself off the ground and protect Sasuke; the blood of blood soaking into his clothes and how desperate Naruto’s voice sounded when he told Sasuke to run. “Madara had come to the village and he hurt you because of me….And I…”

Sasuke jolted slightly feeling the press of Naruto’s warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up into sparkling blues, ones that held a symphony of emotion and empathy. “Sasuke, it’s going to be fine. It was just the stresses of life following you into your sleeping hours. Madara doesn’t know where you are and even if he did, the village has very strong barriers in place to keep out demons. We will protect you, Sasuke. And I will personally see to it that you never fall into Madara’s hands, believe it.”

\--

The dirt and stone streets bustled with life as Sasuke and Naruto made their way into the market district, assaulted by the yelling of merchants, the stench of the daily produce, and the bombardment of people rushing around. Seeing so many faces, so many lives, Sasuke felt sick to his stomach with anxiety. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt because of him. These were all innocent people, living and breathing, without a care in the world except for their day to day. But because Sasuke was here, he could get them all hurt or worse…

Naruto seeming to sense the sullenness of Sasuke’s mood, grabbed his companion by the sleeve of his yukata and directed him towards a less crowded section of the market place. The priest knew he would have to take the lead and keep Sasuke focused on their goals for the moment to appease his overly active mind. “I believe three days’ time should suffice.”

“What?” Sasuke, caught off-guard by the suddenness of conversation turned his face towards the blond. He was smiling at the Uchiha.

“Did you forget about our undertakings of an adventure?”

Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Hn, I understand. Will three days really be enough? We’ve only managed to obtain a few herbs and remedies from Tsunade.”

“It would put us in prime territory to strike at the heart of Orochimaru’s lair, giving us a means of equal negotiation.” Naruto said with a nod of his head. “But the extra time in the village will gives us more opportunities to train and scavenge markets for rare items. Even though I may not look it, I have received some training in the art of potion crafting.” 

“Why would you be in need of potions?” Naruto jumped out of his skin, startling Sasuke when a large hand landed on the blond’s shoulder. Sasuke put a hand over his chest, willing the rapid beating of his heart to still as he glanced at the man who was gently smiling at the priest.

“Please refrain from doing such a thing!”

Sasuke knew that face anywhere; it was Iruka. Or at least, his past life. Just like with most of the incarnations he had encountered, there was a difference between this Iruka and the one back home, namely the giant scar running across his nose.

Sasuke watched with a strange hint of nostalgia while the two of them bickered, Naruto getting flustered and taken aback whenever Iruka gave a quick, but cutting response. It reminded Sasuke of coming over to Naruto’s house, where Iruka was home afterschool, grading papers, always smiling and almost unbearably kind. And then Naruto would make some kind of smart comment and the arguing would be begin. But unlike when Itachi and Sasuke argued, their arguments always ended with laughing or a hug.

Naruto let out an energetic laugh, pulling Sasuke back into the moment. Iruka, with a fatherly yet gentle look on his face, patted the blond on the head. “Sasuke, this i-“

“Iruka.” The Uchiha replied. Both of them stared with a slightly shocked look on their faces for a couple seconds. Sasuke smirked, “Have you forgot my powers of mysticism?”

“Mysticism?” Naruto shook his head.

“Sasuke, I know who you are as well, and that you are not some kind of prophet.”

“Oh.” Sasuke replied, blinking. “It was worth a shot.”

“I will commend your efforts on the disguise of your situation. It is a well thought-out move on your behalf.” Iruka said with a smile. “Not many would believe the truth, nor think you were a simple human because of it.”

“Who spoke to you of Sasuke’s situation?”

“Why, Tsunade, of course. All the high priests know about Sasuke for his…arrival was certainly not missed in the community. Most believed it to be demonic activity. Our worries had to be put to rest, you see.”    

“See Sasuke, your arrival did seem incredibly demonic.” Naruto said, smirking at this Uchiha companion.

“You smelled yourself on me, I rest my case.” Sasuke replied, snippily, making the blond priest sputter at the quickness and pointed edge of Sasuke’s words.

“But back to the matter at hand, why are you in need of potions, Naruto?” Iruka questioned. Sasuke could feel the subtle shift in Iruka’s tone and posture; it was slightly more accusatory, meaning he probably figured out something was happening. Naruto’s wordless response and flustered countenance didn’t help either.

“Because of my curse, I have chest pains.” Sasuke responded, faking his best embarrassed smile to garner sympathy. He felt like his brother would be proud of this lie. “I do not wish to be so bothersome and take up so much of Tsunade’s time so Naruto proposed, since he is usually the priest who ventures with me, that perhaps he may have the skill set to produce a cure.”

Iruka’s face lightened up, obviously not expecting such answer that seemed so true. Sasuke had mastered the art of lying when he was still only a mere child; the only person he couldn’t seem to fool was his own brother. But considering Itachi could boldly lie straight to someone’s face without a single twitch in his voice or facial movement, it wasn’t surprising he could see through any façade Sasuke had.

“Oh, well perhaps it would be a better decision on your part to keep with Tsunade’s remedies. Naruto was not the best potions student.” Sasuke glared at the side of Naruto’s head, who conveniently, was looking completely away from the Uchiha, adding to his guilt. Iruka laughed, placing a comforting hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “But you never know, Naruto is highly unpredictable when he sets his mind to a matter.”  
\---

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asked looking up from his futon. Naruto was painting something in black ink of the floor, making almost a perfect circle with just the writing. He glanced up at Sasuke, smiling.

“It is the full moon, after all. Every high ranking priest has to guard the village by spending a bit chakra on this night; there’s a reason as to why the temple is in the middle of the village and so large. To create an effective barrier, we must encompass the entire village with each power on each side.” Naruto blew on the ink, waving his hand and willing it to dry. “Just go ahead and sleep, Sasuke. There’s nothing to worry about. I’ll be awake the entire evening, watching over you.”

“Just the thought of you watching me sleep is enough to make me want to stay awake.”

Taken aback by Sasuke rude comment, Naruto puffed up, turning away from the Uchiha. “Stay up if you wish, I will be focused and will not be much of a conversational partner.”

“As long as I don’t have to deal with another night of you snoring.”

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, childishly defending himself. The Uchiha snorted, settling down for the night. “Goodnight Naruto, I trust you’ll keep everyone safe.”

The blond felt a small blush creeping up on his face, setting his face aflame as he moved into the circle, settling down. He pushed the off-handedly sweet comment to the side, taking a deep breath and focusing his mind. It didn’t take much for him to create a barrier, but when other people were involved, he had to keep his chakra flowing at a steady, constant rate, as to not create weak spots. He pictured everyone settled around the shine, making a circle.

Before long, Naruto’s body burst with a golden light, shrouding him in a cloak of his chakra.  
\---

“Hn, what a strong barrier.” Madara commented, setting his hand against the dimly shimmer layer of chakra and magic surrounding the village. “Were they expecting me? I wanted a warmer welcome than this.”

Itachi and Tobi stood to Madara’s side, watching the oldest Uchiha laugh gently, pressing his palm further against the barrier. “Do you think you can dissolve it?” Tobi asked.

“Naturally,” Madara replied in a plain, nonchalant tone. “a barrier like this may have many priest feeding its flames, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t hit a peak in my power. I am a man of limitless possibilities. Aside from that…” The Uchiha’s Sharingan spun wildly in his eyes, “The only man who could really stop me is dead.”

Without an additional word, Madara brought forth a pitch black fire, engulfing the barrier. It consumed the barrier, washing it away in waves of flames. It would be mere moments before the priests would abandon the barrier and come out to check the threat. Madara smirked as he walked through the new hole in Konoha’s defenses. He would enjoy the destruction of such a holy relic.

Tobi and Itachi followed through the hole as well, making sure to avoid the fire which seem to burn without reason. Reluctantly, Itachi looked towards the middle of the village, knowing that if Sasuke was still here, he’d undoubtedly still be in the shrine. He clenched his fists, steeling himself for the onslaught about to confront them.

Madara leapt to the highest point of the structure next to them, his dark figure shadowed by the shining fullness of the moon. He looked more demonic then, staring down at the village with his unearthly red eyes, than he ever did previously. Itachi swallowed the lump in his throat.

The oldest Uchiha sent out a dark pulse of magic. It spread slowly, like some kind of diseased wave of darkness, slinking through crevices and buildings. It crawled like it was some kind of hunting predator, close to the ground, scrapping long, black nails on the ground to scare the prey. Itachi prayed; he begged Kami’s forgiveness and asked for hope that Sasuke had already departed, but when Madara exclaimed, “I FOUND YOU, MY LOVE.” Itachi knew it was pointless to pray. Gods always seemed to wait until the demons got the upper hand.   
\---

Sasuke woke up with a loud scream, gripping the area over his heart like a knife had been stabbed straight into his chest. He thrashed under the thin sheets of his futon, pain making it difficult to move; it was difficult to breathe. Naruto was at his side already, forcing Sasuke into his arms and moving them towards the cubby. He threw the duffle bag into Sasuke’s arms and made the Uchiha rise to his feet. Sasuke fell back to his knees, waves of pain mixing with desire, hypnotizing him to crave the pleasure and fight against the unbearable throb he felt. “I can’t…I can’t…I need him, I need it so bad.”

Naruto slapped Sasuke hard across the face, seeming to snap him back to the hard reality of the situation. “Get ahold of yourself, Sasuke. Now is not the time to act as such; leave here now. There is a secret passage out of the room next door that leads into the woods. I will hold him off so you need to run away.”

“I can’t leave here without you.” Sasuke said, grabbing on the sleeve of Naruto’s yukata. “Come with me.”

A hesitant look crossed Naruto’s face, but his moment of hesitation was quickly replaced when they both heard the screams and wails coming from outside. Sasuke could smell the thick lingering of smoke in the air, and it wasn’t because of the fire in their room. The Uchiha’s grip tightened, eyes widening. Naruto bit his lip, reaching up and pulling off a necklace with a blue jewel. He slipped it around Sasuke's neck. “This will keep you safe, Sasuke. Please, for me, leave this place. I won’t be able to fight knowing you’re in danger. Slip away into the night Sasuke; I’m begging you.”

Naruto felt another dark pulse of energy spread through the room, he shuddered as Sasuke clutched the jewel hanging over his chest. He was more pale than usual, struggling to breathe. Naruto slowly started to realize Sasuke may not be able to make it anywhere without Naruto supporting him.

Making a quick, rash decision, Naruto grabbed the Uchiha in his arms, running towards the room next door. He saw everyone rushing around, yelling; screams could already he heard from the rest of the village. Unnatural fires burned buildings and the smoldering ashes and cinders filled the air around them. Sasuke watched, eyes wide and full of a strangling pained emotional turmoil. Before Naruto could get a grasp on the situation, the Uchiha swung at him, fist colliding straight into his jaw. The priest stumbled back, landing on his knees as Sasuke got to his feet, running out of the shrine as fast as he could. The blond’s eyes widened, fear and realization consuming his thought as he quickly got back on his feet. He would save Sasuke. He would keep him safe.

He wouldn’t let Madara lay a single hand on him.

\--

Sasuke ran past the masses who were heading either to the shrine or completely from the village. He knew he was heading the right way because of how many people he passed. This was all his fault. He had decided to ignore his dream and carry on like reality wouldn’t catch up with him. He was an idiot. He put all of these lives in danger. And now, he would be the one to make it right.

If Madara wanted him…

He would go to the demon.

No one else needed to die for him.

His heart leapt out of his chest when he saw Madara take out a wave of priests without barely lifting an arm. For a moment, he watched in silence as Tsunade moved forward, scaling a building with ease and aiming a punch straight for him. She was deflected by some bone shaped aura, seemingly unable to be broken. She continued her onslaught of golden cloaked punches, hoping to crack and damage the outer shell of his barrier. Madara just laughed, the barrier moving around him and grabbing her. She struggled in the grip before she was thrown towards the very edge of the village, a building crumbling upon her impact.

“STOP!” Sasuke yelled; everyone around him paused, including Madara who finally seemed to notice Sasuke’s presence. “Stop it!”

Madara’s barrier faded, all the priests in the area where laying in huddles around him, not moving. Slowly, he walked towards the younger Uchiha, smirking victoriously. “Finally, you’ve come to me.”

“If I go with you, will you leave this place?”

Madara stopped short of Sasuke, looking into his face with dangerous red eyes. They shone inhumanly in the bright light of the moon, making him seem far more ominous with a shadowed face. “Of course, my love. I only sought you and if you will come with me, I will never return here.” Madara held out his hand, long pale fingers stretching hungrily towards Sasuke. “Be my salvation and you will be the world’s salvation; that is how it works.”

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, eyes scanning the destruction of the area. Itachi and a man in an orange mask were waiting behind Madara. Something in Itachi face, however, told Sasuke not to accept the hand which was gently splayed in front of him, it was telling him to run. But what real choice did he have? He reached out, going to accept Madara’s hand when a large force impacted the ground, knocking him back.

Madara sneered, setting up his barrier again. His eyes widened only fractionally when he saw a figure cloaked in chakra stained with blood. He laughed, drawn to the threatening figure which moved closer to him. The Jinchuuriki had finally decided to grace Madara with his presence, and the Uchiha was not disappointed. “Oh, he’s on a rampage? How exciting!” Madara crouched down, intending to jump when a multitude of blood red hands shot out of Naruto’s back, reaching for him. It crunched down on Madara, squeezing the Uchiha’s barrier and cracking it. Screeching like a wild animal, Naruto rushed forward, breaking the barrier even more with three tails of chakra seeping into the cracks. Madara couldn’t find his balance and fell back, rolling across the ground until he was able to catch himself and slow the momentum of his body. He got back onto his feet as quickly as he could but was quickly met with a clawed fist to the cheek.

Sasuke couldn’t look away as Madara’s body slammed into the stone wall of the village; it crumbled to dust upon impact. He looked towards the red figure, on all fours and screaming like it was in pain. He remembered when he came to this world and how Naruto attacked him with red fists….

“Naruto?” A deafening howl filled the air as the red figure moved towards Sasuke at a speed the Uchiha couldn’t keep up with. It lingered in front of him, showing a facial structure under that chakra that Sasuke knew. “What happened to you?” Sasuke reached out but before he could touch the priest, Madara fell from the sky, landing in the middle of Naruto’s back and smashing him into the ground. The stone exploded, leaving a crater from the impact. A rock scratched the side of Sasuke’s face, causing a red burst of blood to bloom across his face. His eyes widened as he searched for Naruto’s figure in the dust.

A sudden movement startled him when Madara and Naruto erupted from the dust, colliding with each other midair, attempting to knock the other back into the earth. Sasuke could tell one thing from this fighting; Naruto was trying hard to win….But…

Madara slammed Naruto through numerous of the stone buildings before he landed back on the ground. The priest struggled to get back on his feet, letting out a weak roar as he did so. Sasuke noticed another tail beginning to form with the others but Madara shook his head. “Relying a demon’s power when you’re not a demon yourself will only kill you, little priest.” Madara smirked triumphantly as he made a sign with his hand, eyes widening as they spiraled with a black design. “Our fight ends here, child.”

Naruto let out a scream so horrendous that Sasuke had to cover his ears. The blond’s red chakra started to recede, leaving a bloody, skinless mess behind. Wave after wave of crimson droplets scattered across the ground as Naruto wailed, the demonic form leaving him. His eyes looked soulless as the last bits of the power left him. He fell to the ground, boneless, body steaming as the blood pulp of his skin started to regrow.

Horrified by Naruto’s lifeless demeanor, Sasuke ran to him, afraid to touch the still blood soaked body. The muscles tissues of his face and upper torso were still exposed and he was breathing heavily, crying out in a monotonous way as his skin slowly started to pull upwards.

“Such a pathetic lie, this place is.” Madara began. “This monolith of protection is a farce; nothing could hold my strength for I am too righteous in my path. They even placed a demon in a young boy, thinking that with his strength, they could not possibly be defeated. But oh, how loathsome a fate. That demon consumed him, tortured him even now…”

Sasuke cradled Naruto to his chest, ignoring Madara. Feeling a strangling pain ricocheting through his chest as he held the blond closely. Because of him, Naruto got hurt. Madara was smirking at him, staring down with shining red eyes. Sasuke scooted backwards, dragging Naruto’s body with him. “Get away from me!” He yelled, burying his face in blond hair. Madara took a step forward, kneeling down in front of Sasuke, reaching out to caress the Uchiha’s face. Defiantly, Sasuke reeled back, spitting in the demon’s face.

Unamused by Sasuke’s lack of cooperation, he reached out, grabbing Sasuke by the hair and hauling him up to his feet. “Now, love, is that any way to treat me?”

“Fuck you!” Sasuke yelled, kicking Madara in the side. The Uchiha didn’t even flinch nor did he bat an eye at the feeble attempt to hurt him. Madara’s red eyes shone with annoyance as he got a better grip on Sasuke’s head, pulling it back as he forced the boy forward. “Let me go!”

“My, my, what a change in attitude. But no fear, I will repair what the village has done to you and then we shall become one.”

“I SAID LET ME GO!” Sasuke ducked down, grabbing the sword from Naruto’s belt and blindly swung it into Madara’s chest. The demon’s eyes widened as the blade sunk deeper, black blood spilling out of the wound as Madara stared, lips parted in surprise. The grip on Sasuke’s hair lessened and he was able to shake himself free, scrambling to pick up the priest. Naruto opened his eyes as Sasuke forcefully pulled him off the ground, getting him to his feet.

Madara’s laughter made the two of them freeze as he smirked at them, eyes showing a plethora of mirth. “Did you really think a simple blade would be enough to destroy me? I am Uchiha Madara; savior of this world! I AM UNSTOPPABLE.”

Naruto reached out, hands glowing golden as he grabbed the hilt of the sword, his chakra pulsing through the blade and into the demon’s body. “GO BACK TO AFTERLIFE, DEMON!” Madara wailed as a bright, encompassing light filled him and enveloped him. He fell onto his knees, golden runes spreading up from his chest to his face, down his arms, and pulsing sporadically. He couldn’t move, could barely breathe. His wound spat out ichor; black and thick like tar. Naruto grunted in pain, standing up a little more straight. “Sasuke, we need to move. My chakra can’t keep him contained for long.”

Tobi moved to stand in front of them, Itachi at his side, looking impassive. “I cannot allow that, I’m afraid. Our lord needs his sacrifice.” 

Itachi quickly turned towards Tobi, pulling a poisoned needle from his folds of his clothes, digging it into the Uchiha’s neck. Tobi sputtered at the sudden attack and fell to his knees, gripping the trickling wound. He shuddered, unable to keep himself in an upright position as Itachi watched, eyes narrowed and glaring at the Uchiha. “You bastard, I’ll remember this.”

Itachi ran forward, towards the two stunned boys in front of him. Before either of them could say a word, he grabbed them by the wrists, pulling them into a run. Sasuke kept pace with Itachi just fine but worried about Naruto, constantly turning his head to check on the blond. He stumbled a few times on his feet before falling into a rhythm, easily keeping up with the two Uchihas.

They headed into the shrine, towards the room with the false wall, Naruto leading the way after they passed through the arches. He grabbed the long abandoned bag and waited for Itachi and Sasuke to pass him by before sealing the door shut behind them.

Running as quickly as they could, they made it into the forest on the other side of Konoha. Sasuke was breathing a little hard from how quickly he was sprinting but could barely feel the burn of his lungs as they continued to put distance between themselves and Madara. He could feel the sting of tears in his eyes about how horrifically he had failed the village, but bit them back.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, the three of them had to stop. Naruto wobbled on his feet, leaning against a tree and proceeded to start vomiting. Sasuke rushed to his side, patting his back and comforting him to the best of his ability. Itachi sat down against a different tree, panting and wiping the sweat from his eyes. “Why did you refuse to leave, Sasuke?” Naruto coughed out; he angrily swayed into a position where he could look the Uchiha in the face. “Why did you stay?”

“This is my fault, isn’t it? No one should suffer because of me!”

“Fool! If you had just run, I-“

“Would have died!” Sasuke yelled into the blond’s face. “I cannot allow it! I cannot allow people to die for me.”

Sensing the tense atmosphere between them, Itachi stood up, placing a hand on both their chests and pushing them away from each other. “Now is not the time for you two to fight amongst yourselves. What is to be acknowledged about this situation is that we all escaped and Madara does not have Sasuke. Your rune seal should hold until dawn so we need to continue to put distance between us and him.”

Sasuke and Naruto both settled down, refusing to look at the other. Itachi sighed. “When you feel well enough too, we will continue forward.”

Moments of silence passed before Naruto straightened and they started walking deeper into the forest...

By the time dawn was breaking across the horizon, the three of them had set up a quick, make-shift camp. Sasuke fell to his knees, hand clutching his chest. He panted harshly before his head hit the soil.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi have successfully escaped Konoha, but that's not the end of their troubles. With Madara resuming his search, how long will it really be before Sasuke is found again.

_“Why exactly did I have to go grocery shopping with you?” Naruto complained as he walked back from putting up the shopping cart._

_“Because I needed someone to help me carry all this shit inside.”_

_“Wow, you are the best friend I could ask for.” Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond’s comment. “Shouldn’t you carrying this all at once prove your family’s honor or something?”_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto straight in the face. “Were you not paying attention when this was all bagged and paid for? This is food for like three months, okay?”_

_“Why does your brother expect us to carry up enough food to last six people a year through Armageddon, alone? Oh but when he bought that new couch last month that was a **team** effort.” Sasuke snorted. “Am I crazy? Is he? This is stupid.” _

_Sasuke quickly reorganized the bags in the trunk, making sure to grab the eggs from the roof and shoved them into the blond’s hand._

_“Oh yeah, I’m just going to warn you now.” Sasuke said as he slammed the trunk shut. “Itachi got drunk last night.”_

_“Alright, already don’t like where this is going.”_

_“And he made like a hundred molasses cookies.” Naruto paused, hand on the passenger side door. “It’s unlocked, Dobe.”_

_“Who gets drunk and makes cookies?”_

_“That’s what I asked myself at one in the morning when the kitchen timer kept going off.” Sasuke replied as he put the keys into the ignition. “And he also slapped my hand when I grabbed one.”_

_“And he’s not sharing? But his molasses cookies are so good.”_

_“I guess.”_

_Naruto put his foot up on the dashboard, smiling as he lounged. “Just because you don’t like sweets doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate a perfectly baked cookie.”_

_Sasuke snorted. “I don’t know about perfectly baked. Itachi was drunk.”_

_“I’m pretty sure your brother could be obliterated and still beat a chess master at his own game.”_

_“I hear nothing but facts.”_

_“So, Brain, what are we going to do tonight?”_

_Sasuke looked over, smirking. “You know, by acknowledging me as Brain, you’ve unwittingly outed yourself as an idiot.”_

_“So Netflix and sarcasm? Sounds good.”_

_Sasuke snorted. “Unless you have some other grandiose plan?”_

_Naruto shrugged. “I like sitting and watching shitty movies and judging them for their lackluster quality.” Then Naruto turned, smiling. “Although, we do have a set of wheels so we could always run the streets and do something in our age range of stupidity.”_

_“Ooo, yes. I haven’t been to the hospital yet since I turned sixteen so you’re right, let’s do something fun like that.” Sasuke looked into his mirrors and put the car into reverse, pulling out of the parking spot slowly. “Oh shit.” Naruto and Sasuke both jerked forward as the back end slammed into the car behind them. Sasuke hugged the steering wheel. “Itachi is going to murder me.”_

_“Why weren’t you watching?!”_

_“I WAS! That guy came out of nowhere!” Sasuke slammed back into his seat, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Goddammit. I haven’t even had this car a month. Itachi is never going to let me go anywhere again. Fuck.” Sasuke took a deep breath and got out of the car and the man was inspecting the damage, not even looking at Sasuke. Naruto had stepped out of the car too and he was seemingly stuck in place, staring at the man. Sasuke thought it was strange that Naruto was acting like this. And he was very quiet. Sasuke cleared his throat and the man still seemed like he was ignoring him; Sasuke got annoyed. He had a phone to his ear and Sasuke figured he was already calling the police or the insurance company. The raven frowned as the man finally acknowledged him._

_“Hey, sorry about this. I was in a hurry and didn’t see you pulling out.” The man smiled at Sasuke. A chill spread through Sasuke’s back but he said nothing in response, reaching for the copy of his insurance information from his wallet. “Oh no, that’s not necessary.”_

_“What?” Sasuke was befuddled, raising an eyebrow and openly expressing his skepticism. The man reached into his own pocket and retrieved his wallet. He slapped a substantial amount of money in Sasuke’s hand and the Uchiha just gapped for a moment. There was far more than was necessary to repair the damage. Again, Sasuke showed his skepticism._

_“To be completely honest with you, I don’t have a lot of time to sort this out with the police and insurance companies. That will cover the damages and your time.” The man got back on his phone, slipping into his car at the same time. Sasuke just watched as he drove away, a huge stack of money in his hands. Looking at Naruto for some kind of mutual confusion, Sasuke found none. Naruto calmly pressed the stop button on his phone and got back into the car._

_“Maybe Itachi won’t find out and I won’t be murdered.”_

_“I don’t know.” Naruto said in a soft, very serious tone._

_“Are you okay? Did you hit your head?”_

_“I’m fine, I just got hella creeped out by that dude. I took a video too, just in case.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Teme, are you stupid? That shit was hella sketch. He ignores you, gives you like a huge stack of money, like bigger than most people should carry around, and just leaves. He could have been like an incognito drug-lord or something. I have to keep my wits about me okay? I’m not being murdered today.”  
\--_

_“Okay, for real though, I know we’re friends and everything, but next time you go grocery shopping do not invite me.”_

_“Oh come on, Dobe, this isn’t even that bad.”_

_“I’M SWEATING!” Naruto announced looking very annoyed, face openly exasperated._

_“I hate to break this to you but you’re always sweaty, Naruto.”_

_Naruto paused on the stairs in front of Sasuke. “I hope that the bag your tomatoes are in breaks and they just all fall down the stairs.”_

_“That’s a really mean thing to say.”_

_“Uzumaki curse, bitch. Live with it now.”_

_“Sasuke.” Both Naruto and Sasuke froze at the entryway as Itachi stood with his back to them in the kitchen. “Come in here; now.” Sharing a look, the duo head into the kitchen and begin setting down their groceries. Itachi still hadn’t turned around yet. Sasuke eyed the phone in Itachi’s hand, being held with a vice-grip. He turned slowly, composing himself as he did so. “Sasuke, I just got a call from our insurance company. That you got into an accident.”_

_Naruto and Sasuke both were silent. “THAT MOTHERFUCKER!” Naruto yelled, “I TOLD YOU!”_

_Sasuke was stunned and silent. “He told me he didn’t want to get the insurance companies involved…”_

_Itachi held up a hand to silence the two of them as they entered what seemed to be a tirade of their own branding. “I’m not mad, Sasuke. Really, I’m not. But I am disappointed you decided you didn’t need to call me and let me know what was going on. I don’t want to find these things out from our insurance company because we’re being sued.”_

_“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE’RE BEING SUED?”_

_“He’s suing us to get a bigger payout, Sasuke. That’s what people do, they’re assholes. And it their case is pretty compelling because you left before the cops came.”_

_“No one called the cops! He slipped me some money and moved his car out of my way! He didn’t even take my insurance card.”_

_“Then how did he get in contact with the insurance company, Sasuke?”_

_Sasuke was floored, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find a point to invalidate what Itachi was saying. Itachi ran a hand through his hair. “Just, go to your room for a second while I get all of this figured out.”_

_The younger Uchiha huffed indignantly. “Whatever Itachi! I have no reason to lie to you! Mom and Dad would have believed me.” Itachi’s eyes widened as an emotion akin to hurt spread across his face. Naruto looked between the two of them as Sasuke spun on his heels and stomped up the stairs to his room._

_The blond pulled out his phone as Itachi ran a hand through his hair. “Stupid.” He muttered under his breath._

_“I may have something you want to see, Itachi.” Naruto said, pulling his phone out from his pocket._

_\----_

Sasuke’s mouth tasted like ash and blood. He tried to lick his lips to wet them and soothe the chapped quality they’d taken on, but his tongue was too dry. He moaned, rolling onto his back. Whatever was beneath his head shifted. He could hear something muffled coming from above him, but it was too quiet to make out and led into a large pause of silence.

Sasuke felt his eyes flutter but could not find the strength to keep them open; his mouth opened and no sound emerged. There was such a pressure stabbing behind his temples and eyes. He could hear buzzing coming from around him, it whirred into a ringing sound. He rolled only to have his head caught by a strong pair of hands.

“What?”

“He rolled off my lap.”

“Has he awoken?”

“Afraid not; seems like we may need to carry on without his conscious state.”

After a few seconds of shuffling, the ringing in Sasuke’s ears ceased completely. He could hear the chirping of birds and cicadas in the distance, the rubbing of cloth next to his head, the sighs of his companions and their words, but he could not shake sleep from himself enough to join this in consciousness.

“Will you be able to move in that state?”

“Of which state are you referring? I am quite fine since last night’s incident; I am an Uzumaki after all. We are endowed with healing powers.”

“Hn.”

“Do not take offense to this observation.” Naruto paused waiting for a grunt of acknowledgement from Itachi gave it. “But it seems we should be more worried about your present state than mine. There is something…Different about you in comparison to our last meeting. You seem, forgive the word, weak.”

“Ha, I see.” Naruto huffed at the comment.

“You say you would not be offended!

“I said no such thing, I have given no validation to your words. I may feel how I wish and no one can tell me otherwise. And I am not offended, so please do not get ahead of yourself, child. You are right, I am in a weakened state.”

“Considering the company you kept, I can assume something demonic is afoot.”

“Not exactly.” Itachi lets out a sigh. “I suppose it does no good to keep what happened a secret…Madara broke my chastity.”

“Vile wretch, how dare he exert his power over someone in such a way!”

“Do not be so quick with that sharpened tongue of yours, I let him have it.”

Naruto and Itachi were both silent; Naruto obviously trying to figure out a context in which something like this could happen. The shifting of bodies slipped Sasuke’s head slightly lower into Itachi’s lap, such that his cheek was pressing down into Itachi’s knee.

“Are you in need of purification? I do not doubt you’re harboring…Parasites of your ‘consummation’, as it were.”

“Would you be willing to lend me that chakra?”

“By all means; I do suppose it would be against my oaths if I did not aid you.”

Sasuke stirred, slowly opening his eyes. He stared up from Itachi’s lap and saw him and Naruto lip-locked, shimmering in golden light. “BRUH, WHAT THE FUCK.” Sasuke, out of shock, clocked Naruto’s in the chin with his fist. The blond pulled away from Itachi, holding the bottom part of his face and staring into the Uchiha’s wide eyes.

“Good morning,” Itachi said casually. “I’m glad to see you’ve finally woken.”

“Sasuke! What is the meaning of your violence?”

Sasuke had gotten up on his knees in front of Itachi. He pointed an accusing finger in Naruto’s face, “You were kissing my brother!”

“We were sharing chakra!”

“And we by no means related by direct blood.”

Sasuke stuttered for a second, getting up to his feet. “Whatever.” Itachi and Naruto shared a look, both also getting to their feet and following after Sasuke. He turned towards the two of them, “Why are you following me?” Again, a look was shared.

“Are you feeling well, Sasuke?”

“I’m fine, Naruto. Just give me some room to breathe.”

“Your face is quit-“

“I SAID I WAS FINE, JUST LEAV-“ Itachi grabbed Sasuke’s forearm, snatching him out of any rant he was about to begin.

“As fine and well as this all is, we must consider our current situation before losing our tempers and doing things we regret. I believe we had enough of that last night; we do not have much time. Now that you’ve awoke, we will quit this place for a safer haven.” Itachi let go of Sasuke’s arm and said nothing further, walking past him and deeper into the underbrush of the forest.   
\----

Madara’s hand twitched, once, and then again, as the burning ebbed out of his skin. He took a deep breath, concentrating all the golden chakra into his lungs to be expelled with the exhale. He coughed, spewing blood and ichor from his mouth as the golden chakra singed his lips and nostrils. He reached the sword sticking out of him, gripping it firmly. It slid out slowly, spilling ichor and petrified blood, steaming once it hit the earth in an acidic syrup.  Madara grunted out his pain, feeling the power of the runes breaking.

“My Lord, you’ve finally begun to stir.”

Madara tilted his head slightly towards Tobi; he was at Madara’s knees, unmoving except for the occasional twitch. Madara was glowering. “I do indeed praise your amble ability to come to my aid.” He said through gritting teeth, eyes looking peeled, red and bright with demonic magic.

“Not much I could do, I’m afraid. Our precious little pet was poisonous; it’s taken me more time than I care to admit to cleanse myself.”

Madara got to his feet, moving towards towards Tobi, body swaying as he did so. The golden chakra runes were slowly starting to dissipate from his skin and into the ground, exploding in the dirt. Madara’s hand landed on Tobi’s shoulder, a pulse of dark magic coming from his palm. Tobi’s entire body started to twitch and he bent in half as black sludge spilled from his mouth. He fell to his knees, trembling. He grabbed the mask on his face, moving it slightly such that he could brush the ooze off his chin.

“I suppose I should thank you.” Madara wasn’t even looking at his companion, already lost in his own storm of thought. Tobi got back to his feet, his breathing slowed and his movements increasing in fluidity. “What is the plan, now, my Lord?”

Madara seemed to ignore Tobi. “Did you see it?” Tobi watched as Madara turned his eyes towards the setting sun. “He was wearing Hashirama’s necklace, as if to spite me!”  

“Was that how he was able to resist you?”

Madara folded his arms across his chest. “I can only surmise that is the answer. There should be no other way that he can deny me outright.” The Uchiha looked up to the sky again, eyes narrowing. “Why must you always interfere with my work? You fool…” Madara shook his head. “No matter, we must set out again. Konoha’s destruction will attract more unwanted attention. For now, let us retreat, lick our wounds, and set out on the prowl. One failed attempt will not stop me, not after being so close.”

The hand Madara was holding to his chest came away dripping with nearly black blood. “My Lord, we must find you something for your wound.” Tobi came up behind Madara but the older Uchiha shook off the hand, turning towards the entrance.  

“All I need is time.” Madara said, looking up into the setting sun, “He’ll be mine soon.”

\---

Naruto and Itachi simultaneously turned; Sasuke stopped walking when he realized they had stopped. “Um? You guys okay?”

“We need to pick up the pace.” Itachi said in a calm but serious tone. Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

“I actually believed we’d have less time than this, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised he started moving again.”

Sasuke sighed, “What exactly is Madara’s deal anyway?”

Itachi raised an eyebrow, “His deal is with you; his soul for yours. I thought I had already explained this to you.” Sasuke looked at Itachi like he was an idiot for a few seconds. “Is that not the meaning you’d have prescribed to the situation?”

“I believe you are indeed right, Itachi.” Naruto confirmed.

Sasuke’s confusion continued for another few seconds. “OH, I misspoke. What I meant was: what exactly is his motivation? Aside from me and the soul stealing, I don’t understand his set of goals.”

Itachi nodded his head. “Ah, I see.” He looked thoughtfully for a moment, “Madara story is one of tragedy. His time was one filled with endless war, bloodshed, and bitter men. Madara was born into a position of power, being the son to assume control of the Uchiha clan when he came of age. But one day, he met Senju Hashirama; he was the son of Senju’s leader. They became fast friends, and just as quickly, their families sought to destroy any peaceful union they had created. The Uchiha and Senju families continued to fight until one day, our family, the Uchiha, had nothing left to fight for. Vast numbers of our clan surrendered and switched sides, seeking to end the war. But Madara would not follow them and tried to destroy Hashirama with his strength, vowing that even death wouldn’t stop him. Our clan swore revenge for Madara; but in his absence they realized life was calm. He had really been the disease of the clan. We never gave a second thought to reviving him.” Itachi paused. “The Uchiha helped to build Konoha but we left after many disputes with the lords; we become a nomadic clan again and everything remained peaceful…”

“Until now.”

“Yes.” Itachi looked up to the small birds flying overhead. They were headed away from Konoha; an ill omen. “By now, my family has to know Madara has been revived.”

“What does that mean for us? Are they going to be able to help us?” Sasuke asked.

Itachi paused for a moment, frowning slightly. “I don’t know. I have not been home in many moons. Father may not do anything because he does not know the source of Madara’s resurrection, so he may just be having the clan pick up and leave before Madara can storm their camp.”

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, “If the Uchiha knew about Madara’s presence, why did they not come to aid us? How could they sit idly by as people die?”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed, shaking his head. “Foolish child, what would you have us do? Die with you? There’s nothing the Uchiha could have done to help. Konoha’s population greatly outnumbers ours, not to mention the number of priests you had on your side. And even if we knew he was awake and roaming, how could we have tracked him? They can’t even find me.” Naruto stuttered on his words, obviously trying to put together a quick counter argument but nothing came out of his mouth. He closed his lips and looked away in resignation; Sasuke frowned. “You are trying to justify your failures to protect the village; I assure you that no amount of time would have prepared Konoha for Madara.” Naruto’s expression turned sullen; Sasuke reached out to comfort the blond, feeling more than his share of guilt about his role of this situation. “Besides, you did not fail Konoha, Naruto. You saved Sasuke.”

Naruto looked up then, smiling widely. “I do suppose I did well in that regard.”

Sasuke wanted to smile but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. All he could remember is Naruto covered in that blood red mist and all the skin that was missing from his body. Just the glimpse of it in his mind made Sasuke shudder. He wanted to ask Naruto if he was alright, but the blond seemed just as bouncy and energetic as always…That meant he was okay, right? Sasuke looked away for a moment as Itachi stopped in front of them, reaching into a satchel of sorts. He removed a map, unfolding it. “Do the two of you have a suggestion as to where we should head?”

Naruto moved to stand side by side with Itachi. He started to point to the map and speak, outlining the path with his finger. Sasuke hung back for a moment, a sudden sickness churning the bile in his stomach. He reached up to where his chest ached and the curse bubbled beneath his skin. He guessed he should be lucky that he was able to escape with Itachi and Naruto but the guilt was still there, lingering. Everything was happening because of him and even when he tried to give himself up to keep others safe, Naruto was almost killed. Sasuke’s clenched his fists and turned his head towards the village. He wondered if Madara was going to come after him immediately.

What would he do then? He didn’t know if he could handle Naruto…Changing like that a second time.

“That being said, I will not remain with you throughout your entire journey.” Itachi said suddenly, causing Sasuke to snap his head towards the Uchiha.

“What? You can’t just leave us.”

Itachi smiled softly. He placed a hand on Sasuke’s hair and ruffled it. “Forgive me, Sasuke, but I must go. Having extended relations with Madara has made me weak, and even with the potency of Naruto’s chakra, I still have a long road to travel before everything will be normal.” Naruto’s face lost its gleeful expression and turned to one of worry. “Have a little confidence in yourselves. I highly doubt Orochimaru will give you as much trouble as Madara.”

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look. The younger Uchiha shrugged, raven hair swaying a little as he did so. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never met the man.”

“I have.” Itachi said with a slight smirk on his face. “He is more talk than anything else. I do not believe Naruto’s powers would be easily overtaken.”

Itachi handed Naruto the map. “Because we left in such a rush, you two do not have adequate supplies for the week’s journey. I suggest you stop in a small town on the outskirts of the forest and…Bless a few homes.” Itachi winked at the blond and he smiled back, a slight laugh following it. “I hope to encounter the two of you again. And soon, as well. But we shall see what strings Kami is willing to weave for us.”

“May the ground meet your feet and the sun always be at your back. Safe journey my friend.” Itachi and Naruto nodded to each other.

Sasuke felt himself get a little choked up. “I’m holding you to your word, Itachi. We better see you soon.”

The older Uchiha smiled. “I am nothing if not a man of my word.”

Itachi turned down a different path than Naruto and Sasuke, his back quickly disappearing into the underbrush. Sasuke could help but feel a slight pang of longing for Itachi, but he knew and was constantly reminded, that this Itachi was not his at all. Even if they acted nearly identical. Naruto looked over at Sasuke’s sullen face and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Did you really find it necessary to strike me earlier?”

The comfort Sasuke had felt left him and was immediately replaced by annoyance. “It was just a mistake, drop it.”

“Just because you made a mistake does not mean you can resort to any kind of violence.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be some kind of like…Great warrior or something? So you probably should have been able to dodge it, right?”

Naruto puffed up indignantly, making Sasuke smirk, already having the blond losing his temper.    
\---

Sasuke sat down on a stump, wiping the sweat off his brow as Naruto threw himself down on the ground across from the Uchiha. Naruto had managed to start a fire; freshly caught fish cooking over the flames. He hadn’t noticed how empty his stomach had felt until he smelled the meat cooking. He watched impatiently as Naruto stoked the fire, sighing to himself. “I still have your necklace.”

Naruto looked up from the sticks in his hand. “Keep it.”

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. “But it’s yours.”

“But it kept you safe, did it not?”

“Was it because of me that you changed?”

Naruto paused before he started to stab at the embers with a smoldering stick. “No, I made the decision to…Unleash the beast.”

“So that was…”

Naruto nodded his head. “That was Kyuubi.”

“I was scared that I was going to lose you.”

Naruto chuckled a little. “Don’t worry, that’s not the first time Kyuubi has been released. It would have dissipated.”

Sasuke shook his head. “That’s not what I meant, idiot. I thought…”

“Do not be too attached to me, Sasuke. I’m not actually your friend.” Sasuke stared, his mouth slightly open as Naruto turned his head away. “While you were sleeping, I had actually considered leaving you with Itachi. But something about Itachi had changed so I decided to stay.”

“Are you angry with me?” Sasuke asked, standing up. “Because I wouldn’t run away when you told me to? What would I have done, Naruto? Madara would have just followed me.” Naruto opened and shut his mouth, getting to his feet as well. His face was darkened by the shadows playing from the fire. But Sasuke could see the red tones it had taken on from Naruto’s anger, the way his blue eyes narrowed.  

“If you would have left-“

“I would have been captured anyway! And even if I did manage to escape, I don’t know where I’m going! Which would have made me a sitting duck for any fucking creature in this forest to prey upon.” Sasuke clenched his fists at his side. “I CAN’T DO ANY OF THIS WITHOUT YOU, NARUTO! I’M SORRY THAT I’M SUCH A BURDEN FOR YOU.” Sasuke turned away from the blond. “As soon as we get to Orochimaru, just leave me. I’ll handle everything else from there.”

“I can’t let you deal with that man by yours-“

“I’m freeing you from your obligation.” Sasuke sat back down on his stump, face looking completely impassive and cold. He didn’t even bother to make eye contact with Naruto when he said, “Fish is done.”

Naruto nursed his lip, watching the coldness of Sasuke’s face. He grabbed his food and sat back down, realizing he had said far too much.  Naruto tried to take a bite of his food but realized the grumbling of his stomach had ceased and he felt sick. It felt like his stomach was tickling the back of his throat. Words tried to pry themselves out of his mouth but the more Naruto felt like he needed to say something to remedy the situation, the more he realized that the closer he got to Sasuke, the harder it would be to let him go when the time came.

Naruto took a bite of his fish.   
\---

Madara smirked as he looked into the blood pool before him. At his feet sat the limp body of a virginal woman he had picked up on the road back to his hideout. He had broken her and feasted upon the remaining flesh; the wound in his chest had closed as soon as he tasted her blood. He stroked the surface of the blood; it rippled underneath his fingertips. Madara watched with sick satisfaction Naruto and Sasuke fighting, “My, my, how cold he is.”

He watched, and watched, and watched, until the embers of their fire had died down and they had started to sleep. He was enraptured by the softness of Sasuke’s sleeping face and couldn’t help but think of how he would scream when the soul came ripping out of his flesh. Madara shuddered and pushed back the thought. He grabbed a dagger from his side, slicing his finger open. With his own blood he began to mark around the pool, drawing unholy symbols and mixing his cursed blood with the sacrificial pool. He laughed to himself as he sliced open his palm, holding the now dripping appendage over the still, sleeping image of Sasuke’s face.

Tobi watched Madara’s apparent mirth, even though he could not see anything in that pool of blood besides the carnage. “What are you doing, my lord?”

Madara turned towards Tobi, a wicked smile on his lips. “Just sending my dearest Sasuke a gift; something to help him sleep.”

Droplet’s rippled across the image, making the wood underneath the pool creak and moan. Soon, the pool completely slipped through the cracks. Madara smirked looking out towards the moon. “Have sweet dreams, my love.”

_\----_

_Sasuke woke to the feeling of a hand in his hair, fingertips gently moving across his scalp in the most soothing way. It reminded him of when he was sick and his mother would comfort him in this way, humming a soft tune at the side of his bed. But Sasuke knew better; the fingers were too cold, too calloused. He opened his eyes slowly, realizing there was no fire, no Naruto, no forest in front of him. He sat up instantly, heart hammering in his chest. He was on the outskirts of a grain field. Sasuke tried to get to his feet but as he got to his knees, he caught Madara’s red eyes with his own. Sasuke felt like the world around him was freezing over; they’d lost._

_Madara smiled in an eerily calm way, reaching out to caress Sasuke’s face. The Uchiha got to his feet so fast, he nearly fell over, scrambling as fast as he could down the slight hill and into the grain field. The whisks smacked at his face as he ran, making sure to duck and weave all around the field to keep his location hidden. He found a clearing after running for a good few minutes and headed into it, hoping to find a thicket to throw himself into. He took a deep breath and kicked his body into high gear, sprinting towards the edge of the grain._

_A hand caught his leg and the back of his shirt before he toppled down the hill. He looked down into the field of grain, which had been undisturbed. He nearly went limp in Madara’s hand. “What a horrid end you would have come to, if you had fallen. With such a delicate, swan-like neck, you would have wrecked to pieces.” Sasuke could feel the smirk Madara wore against his neck. There was gentleness to the Uchiha’s voice as he reeled Sasuke back into his lap. “Oh, my love, how I have missed you.”_

_“But-I…”_

_“Shhh, love. You’re just dreaming.”_

_“Dreaming?”_

_Madara laughed gently. “Yes, my most beautiful boy, you are just dreaming. Oh but how do I long to touch your skin in reality. How I crave to taste your flesh, devour your blood and body,” Madara slipped a hand up Sasuke’s yukata. He tried to pull away but Madara held fast, hand slipping all the way up to grip Sasuke’s face. He trapped the smaller Uchiha’s chin. Madara forced Sasuke to turn his head towards the demon. “Let me enjoy this dream with you.”_

_“This is a nightmare.” Sasuke grit out. The older Uchiha laughed heartily, throwing his head back in a sick delight._

_“No, love, no, if it were a nightmare, I wouldn’t be here to save you from the world. From that callous boy who dares to hurt you.”_

_Sasuke eyes widened. “How do you know about that?”_

_“Because I watch and I wait so we can be together, love. Obviously, you are all I see, and all I care for.” Madara moved in closer, pressing his lips against Sasuke’s. The younger Uchiha moaned, allowing Madara to slip his tongue inside. Sasuke tried to shake his head, to break the kiss but he found himself weakening._

-

Naruto stirred to the sound of muffled grunting. He sat up and saw Sasuke’s face scrunching and relaxing, as if he was caught in the midst of a nightmare. Naruto rubbed his eyes and sighed, moving closer to the Uchiha. He knelt next to Sasuke, about to press a golden cloaked hand to Sasuke’s forehead to alleviate the suffering when Naruto heard a soft moan escape Sasuke’s lips. The blond felt heat flood his cheeks as he looked down at Sasuke’s flushed face, his lips partly open, mumbling something that was broken up by more and more small groans and moans.

Naruto turned his head away as Sasuke twitched and arched, breathing becoming labored. “Why of all times must I be awake?” He cursed under his breath. Naruto was about to stand up again and figure out a way to drown out Sasuke’s…Visions of nightly pleasures when he heard Sasuke begin to speak.

“Nar-“ The blood pooled in Naruto’s cheeks as Sasuke finished moaning out his name. He felt somewhat horrified at the utterance escaping Sasuke’s mouth. But part of him, deep down felt a sick amount of delight. Until a more desperate quality came into Sasuke’s voice. “…ake me…p.”

“What?” Naruto got closer to Sasuke’s mouth, the whispering difficult to hear.

“Ake me up…”

“Take me up?” Naruto muttered to himself. He wondered if he was mishearing Sasuke’s words but he couldn’t be certain.

Suddenly Sasuke body arched and a loud moan ripped past his lips, a hand went flying to Sasuke’s chest and he thrashed in his sleep. “WAKE ME UP! NARUTO! WAKE ME UP!”

Adrenaline tinged Naruto’s vision as he focused on Sasuke. He grabbed the Uchiha’s shoulders and started shaking him. “Wake up, Sasuke! WAKE UP!” But whatever dream Sasuke was having seemed to be holding. Naruto stopped shaking the Uchiha and turned his head towards the edge of where the light reached the trees. Standing at the line of shadows and thicket was Madara, leaning against a tree and watching with dark, red eyes.

Naruto slammed his open palms to the ground, spreading golden chakra through the earth and making it grow into a protective barrier around them. More of the forest was illuminated now and Madara’s whole body became clear in all the new light. Naruto shuddered at the thought of Madara being so close to them. He could have easily been dispatched while he had been at rest. He got to his feet and moved closer to the demon to show that he was unafraid; Naruto caught the shaking of his hands in his peripherals.

Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes. With a gasp, Sasuke jumped to his feet, whipping around in every direction as if looking for something. He stopped when he saw Madara; he was panting, eyes transfixed on the demon. He shook with what a mixture of desire and fear when those red eyes fell on him.    

“Sasuke, stand back!” Naruto nearly shoved Sasuke into the fire with how fast he was moving. “Stay away, beast. I shall end you here and now.”

Madara laughed maniacally. “Oh, just like you ended me back in Konoha? Just like your village, your words are built on a monolith of lies. You have no power to stop me. I should have just ended you like a calf in a den of wolves; devoured in an instant. Your flesh would have snapped so firmly in my teeth!”

“Y-you cannot cross these wards, demon! Do not attempt to intimidate me when you cannot even cross through the light!” Madara raised a hand to the golden bubble surrounding them. It fired off energy that cracked like golden lightning. “I can hold this ward in place all night, demon. Do not underestimate the Uzumaki power.”

“I do not need all night to obtain what is mine.” Naruto backed up into Sasuke, continuing to push him back as he moved away from Madara. He kept getting closer, moving into the ward. Sasuke watched, eyes widening with a sense of horror as the bubble shocked and crackled all around them but didn’t seem to be stopping Madara at all.

Naruto tried to hold his breath steady as his chakra wavered with the effort it took to keep the barrier around them from popping. He could feel the sweat on his brow slipping past his eyes and down his neck. His teeth were gritting; he closed his eyes, trying to find the spot in his mind where he could find complete focus. He found it more and more difficult as Sasuke’s hands got curled into the back of his yukata, obviously afraid of what could happen to him--them.

Suddenly, all the pressure on the barrier was gone as it popped; Naruto completely losing his focus. Madara’s body had expanded inhumanly, and as soon as the barrier dissipated, it exploded in a wave of blood. Both Naruto and Sasuke gasped in horror as they were washed over with a crimson wave. Naruto felt like his skin was on fire, collapsing back into Sasuke’s arms. He screamed in pain and Sasuke realized he needed to get Naruto into water as quickly as he could.

Stumbling half blind, half panicked, Sasuke led a screaming Naruto to the small river next to their camp. He threw the blond into the deepest part before jumping in after him. He coughed as cold water shot up his nose and coppery water dripped into his mouth. He spat multiple times but the pungent taste of Madara still lingered.

Naruto splashed himself furiously, stripping himself nude and submerging himself completely in the ice cold water. Sasuke was shivering, arms over his chest as he teeth chattered. He could see the dark, red streaks of blood coming from the blood and water mixing and dripping from his hair. “What the fuck was that thing? That wasn’t Madara, right?”

Naruto was still splashing water onto his face, shaking his head. “No, that was a manifestation of his form. What a vile trick to play!” Naruto stood up straight, hands still on his face. “Forgive me, Sasuke, we may need to rest the next day or two…”

Sasuke rushed through the waist deep water over to Naruto’s side. “Why? Are you okay?” He tried to reach over Naruto and grab the blond by the shoulders but Naruto shrugged away from him.

“That…Familiar—or whatever conjuration it was –burned me.” Naruto removed his hands slowly from his eyes, showing a red, puffy inflammation. Sasuke grimaced.

“Why didn’t it affect me like that?”

“Because you’re not a holy being, you’re just a human.” Naruto cursed. “Just give me some time and my chakra will sort out my injuries. I just need to make sure there’s no more of that…cursed blood left on my body.”

Sasuke watched as Naruto cleaned himself for almost a half and hour. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, fish rising from the stream to the surface where the blood had spread throughout the water. He shivered, not just because of the wind, but because of how horrifying this could have been. What if they both had been affected by the blood? What if it killed Naruto?

Sasuke frowned at that thought remembering Naruto’s callous words from earlier. He supposed, as acquaintances, it would be in his best interest to help Naruto through the next few days as to make sure he could return home without a hitch.

When Naruto stumbled to the end of the river, Sasuke grabbed his hand, helping him to the shore. He had extra, dry clothes in duffle bag. He grabbed Naruto’s strewn about clothes and got them back to camp safely. Sasuke helped Naruto dress quickly and set him next to the dying fire. Sasuke built it back up, hanging the wet, dripping clothes by the fire to dry. He sighed and sat down next to the blond. He was still shivering. Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “My apologies, but I’m so cold.”

Sasuke nodded. “It’s okay.”

“Sasuke, I’m sorry about what I said earlier.”

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about it now.”

“I mean it; I really am sorry. I care for you more than my words properly say.” There was a delirious and exhausted quality to Naruto’s words. He laid his head on Sasuke’s shoulder, wet hair dripping on the Uchiha. Sasuke could feel a flush creeping up his cheeks. He laughed a little to himself.

“Whatever.” Silence filled the air for a few moments before Sasuke heard Naruto’s soft snores next to him and he sighed. He looked up at the moon, knowing he wasn’t going to be sleeping for a while.


End file.
